Toronto Mew Mew: the new Genesis
by Jesusgirl4God
Summary: After Mew Salt is abandon by the death of her team, the behind-the-scenes creators of the Toronto Mew Mew Project get four new Mews to take over in the place of the fallen Mews. Rated teen for fighting.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Ashes, Ashes. We all fall down...

"Dora! Dora, please get up!" Mew Salt begged her sister. Scarlet stained the forest grass from all the blood shed just now. The other three Mews were killed instantly by the Chimera animal that the aliens had released on them. Mew Pepper and Mew Salt were the only survivors.

It had only had a few minutes of fighting this giant Chimera animal. It was unlike any they had ever faced; as you could tell from the blood stained ground and the three dead corpses on the ground.

Mew Pepper lifted her battle scarred hand to her twin sister's cheek. Mew Pepper's black hair was streaked with crimson and her mew outfit was torn to reveal blood pooling out of her side and chest. "Sonya... I," Mew Pepper tried to tell her sister. Her breath was getting shallower by the second as she tried to speak.

Mew Salt held her twin's hand to her cheek. Her long white hair had scarlet blood stains streaked in it as well. Her white outfit also had scarlet blood stained on it but she only had small wounds. "It's okay. We'll be okay," she choked.

Mew Salt suddenly felt her sister's hand go limp. Her eyes widened as they filled with tears. Make that only one Mew left alive. "D-Dora..." She wailed in sorrow.

"I'm sorry," a voice called behind Mew Salt. She turned her head to the side. It was Andrew.

Andrew was the behind the scenes leader of operations. He was the one who turned the five teenagers into Mews. Andrew; the one who believed that they could overcome the situation. The one that told them about the situation, the work they need to do to protect Earth. Well, Canada anyway.

Toronto was one of the most influential business cities in Canada. One of the many hearts that controlled Canada's transportation and business systems. A 'home and native land' as the anthem goes. It was also a large target to aliens who wanted to take over the earth.

That was the reason of all of this. The reason they fought. This was the reason why they became such great friends outside of battle and also the reason why four out of the five of them were dead. They were Mews; girls altered with animal DNA to fight aliens.

Mew Salt's sorrow started to take root in her heart. "You could have done something. You could have helped them. You could have saved them from dying!" She turned to face Andrew, hatred filled her eyes. She breathed from gridded teeth as she still held her dead sister's hand.

"Sawyer, Chloe and Paula would be alive. Dora would be alive! This never happened to the Tokyo Mews! Why did it happen to us?" She asked as tears filled her grief stricken eyes.

Andrew looked away from her. "I never expected this to happen. I apologize."

"Yeah, tell that to their dead bodies!" She told him. She looked back at her sister's sweet face. She let go of her sister's hand and stood up. She transformed back into her original, unaltered self. Her blonde hair reappeared as well as her outfit; a white shirt with a light blue bling star, jeans and running shoes.

"I know you're upset. You know, there always can be replacements...," his voice told her.

She tensed up. "Replacements? After all we did, after all we done for you, and all you say is 'there always can be replacements'? Well...well screw you! I lost my friends and sister because of your bloody Mew Project! I...I quit!" She yowled. She ran away from the dead bodies, tears streaming from her cheeks.

When she got deeper into the woods, she stopped. She took out her cell phone and dialed quickly. "911? I need an ambulance, NOW!"

"Why did you have to tell her that? She just lost her twin sister and friends. Don't you even care?" Another voice told Andrew. Andrew turned around.

"Well Matt, do you even care about the earth? Come on out," he told him.

A black hair boy who wore a red sweater vest, a white long sleeve shirt and blue skinny jeans came out from behind a tree. "I care. But do you care about the people that live on the earth?"

Andrew rolled his eyes. His blonde hair gentle blew in the breeze. He placed his hands in his jeans pockets. "It's might as well be told to her now then wait until she finds out on her own. Isn't it best to tell the truth out now than later, right?" He smirked as he avoided Matt's question.

"You idiot! Are you trying to make things worse?" Matt yelled. "What your problem! How," he stopped in mid-sentence.

Andrew was plucking the pendants off the deceased Mews. They de-transformed as he plucked them off. "I can reuse these," he murmured.

"Are you insane?!"

"Look, we need new Mews. How do you think anything will get done around here if we won't? We'll let Sonya mourn for a few days while in the meantime we get some new Mews to team up with her. Easy Pease," Andrew chuckled.

"Tell that to them," Matt pointed to the carcasses. "They believed in you; this cause. They trusted you. Now that they're dead, you just dust off your shoulder and say in a sense 'no big deal'?"

Andrew just sighed. "Look, I never imagine this would happen. This never happened to the Tokyo Mews like Sonya noted. We can't let the past take control over us. I knew them well enough to know that they would want us to continue," he told Matt.

Matt was about to talk again but the sound of sirens intruded. Sonya must have called the Ambulance.

Andrew sighed. "Come on Matt. We have some work to do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, Jesusgirl4God here. Thank you so much for the two reviews I got! I hope you like the first chapter. Well, here it is. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1  
The light and the ferret

"Come on, Macy. Let me go. Please!" Claudine begged. She was about two inches off the ground, pushed up against a set of lockers near her next class.

"What are you gonna do, Claudine? Well?" Macy asked her. The bully's silver blonde, bob cut hair was like a calling card to know that Macy Rushmore was there.

Her nickname: Silver Lining. At St. Mary's Secondary School, that term now stood for the lines you would get from the silver haired girl. Claudine, out of the other girls Macy harassed, bruised and humiliated beyond all compare on a day-to-day basest, Claudine had the most. Her number: twenty-five, the most out of the victims.

Claudine felt a new line embedding into her skin from the air cut spaces in the locker. Make that twenty six now. "N-Nothing," she gave in to the pain her back was experiencing from the locker.

Macy let go of the girl like a rag doll. Claudine collapsed on to the titled floor beneath her. She panted slightly as she got back onto her knees and went to collect her scattered books that lay across the floor.

"See ya later, Claudine," Macy cackled like an evil witch and walked to her next class. Claudine sighed.

She had finally collected her books and walked swiftly to her next class. As usual, she was late because of Macy's bullying. Claudine sighed as the teacher looked at her and told her to get into her seat while her fellow peers just stare at her. She felt more like a freak show then a girl that was late because of a bullying problem.

She sat quietly down in her seat. The teacher, Mr. Goad, was starting to introduce their new geography unit: human and the environment. She opened up her binder to place an incoming worksheet inside.

Claudine dark brown hair fell in front of her face as the teacher put up a glossary word to copy. She brushed it away quickly, revealing her dark green eyes from under her mop of hair. She always did hate the way she looked. She was a bit over weight, not very athletic and just an average height.

She wished she could look more like the other girls, including Macy. Those girl usually had sunshine blonde hair; at the exception of Macy's irregular silver blonde hair. They all had spotless, achy free skin, sparkling eyes and the body of a model. Oh how she wished to be like them.

The class felt like it was dragging on forever. Claudine wondered how long forever was as the teacher continued on. She looked behind her to look out the window. The outside world of the football field was just out of reach for her. It was too far away and then again, see was just looking out from the classroom window. Then something shiny caught her eye.

It was a golden statue on the outdoor score board. She squinted hard. As her eyes focused, she saw it was a cat with coloured eyes. She guessed it was a mascot the art club commission to make for her school's football team; the St. Mary Lions.

She heard the teacher calling to get her back into reality from the front of room. She still kept looked at the statue in wonder.

"We got one. This girl could be a Mew candidate. Wait, four! We got four candidates all in the same building! Woo hoo!" Matt cheered.

"Well then, what luck," Andrew smirked.

"Wait, you're not going to look up the backgrounds of the girls? The skills they process?" Matt turned in his wheelie chair and asked.

"Why bother? We need them now, otherwise were jeopardizing the world by looking them up," Andrew explained. "You want to jeopardize the world for something that dumb? Do you?"

"No, Andrew," Matt looked down.

"Good then," Andrew nodded. He picked up a small joystick device with a red button on top. He breathed out as anxiety welled up. "For the protection of the earth," he muttered as he pushed the red button on the joystick with his thumb.

As if by impossible chance, the school started to shake. Girls started to scream while boys fled to the walls. The girls followed the boys lead as they headed to the wall.

Claudine on the other hand was shocked. It wasn't the earth quake that shocked her but the statue. It was shooting a red light directly towards her. She quickly got out of her seat but was knocked down by a boy running to the wall. She fell to the floor and hit her head in the process.

Then everything went dark.

_Where am I? And, is that a ferret?_ Claudine wondered. She was in a dark green room and saw a cute little ferret in front of her. She picked it. "Aw! You're so cute!" She smiled.

Suddenly, the ferret jumped into her. _Eh? What, I... Why does this feel so warm_? Claudine asked herself. She closed her eyes in her dream and everything went back into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Meet Mew Clove

"W-What happened?" Claudine asked. She sat up and looked around. She was on the floor of her geography class. Everything looked like it was shaken up and thrown back onto the ground. Pencils, desks and such were lying on the ground.

"Oh good, you're up! That's a good sign," her teacher, Mr. Goad took note of. He was by her side, his hand on her shoulder. He was acting more like a concerned father than a teacher.

"Where is everyone?" Claudine asked. All the students in her class were gone. Only she and Mr. Goad were in the classroom. It was odd since it was still time to be in class. At least she thought so.

"They were all sent home, including the rest of the school. An earthquake accrued and everyone was sent home just in case the building was unstable. It's odd though, we're not close to any other tectonic plates since the plate we're in covers all of North America," her teacher trailed off in his own thoughts.

"Anyway, you were unconscious for three hours. One of the students," he tried to say but Claudine interrupted her.

"Three hours?! Are you serious?" She asked franticly.

"I'm afraid so," Mr. Goad assured her.

Claudine looked down. "C-Can I go home?" She stammered to asked and looked back up again.

Her teacher nodded and said she could leave. Claudine slowly got up from of the titled floor of the geography class and started to walk to her locker. After she opened her locker and got her backpack, she locked it back up and started to walk home, confused from the odd day.

"How am I going to explain this to mom and dad?" Claudine asked herself as she quickened her pace and tried to run home.

Since it was about an hour before her school should have ended, her parents wouldn't be home yet. Her dad was working while her mom was shopping as usual.

She decided to walk in the park to clear her head. She loved the swing sets and the other play equipment that was there. Claudine was just going to walk around though. The equipment would surely give her a headache after her 'three hour nap'.

After a few calming minutes of being lost in her thoughts, she heard a roar from up ahead. She stopped at the sound of the roar. _What...was that?_ Claudine asked herself in her head. She slowly starting running to the spot that the roaring was coming from. She stopped and gasped at what she saw.

An odd tiger like creature that looked to be about two stories high was attacking a person. The tiger was odd because of the high factor and that it was black with orange stripes with giant, menacing teeth.

The person the ginormous tiger was fighting was also on the weird side. It was a teenage girl with white hair that cascaded down to her waist. The teen girl was also wearing a white, bit above the knees dress and white laced gloves with grey knee high boots. She also had on detached puffed sleeves, a garter and a collar that were all white with grey lace on the ends of them. To top that all off, she had leopard cat ears and tail; the tail having a white bow tied on the end of tail.

_This girl must have a giant love for the colour white_, Claudine thought as she watched the giant tiger verses the teenager girl.

The white clothed girl screamed as the tiger whacked her good with its paw. The girl tried to get back up again but was quickly whacked again. This time, the white dressed girl hit a tree. She yelped as she collided with the tree then slumped to the ground.

Claudine quickly ran over to help the other girl. "Oh my goodness, are you alright?" She asked the girl, full of concern.

The girl just grunted. "Uh...," was the only thing Claudine got out of the other girl.

"What am I going to do? Oh, what am I going to do?" Claudine shook her head and asked herself.

"Well, you can fight that Chimera animal," a voice said behind her. Claudine blinked and slowly turned around to see a teenager boy standing behind her. He had blonde hair, a leather jacket and blue jeans and looked like he was in the twelfth grade.

"Uh, say what?" Claudine asked.

"You heard what I said. You want to do something? Then fight that Chimera animal," the older teenager told her.

"Wait, what's a," she tried to ask. Then she saw gasped.

The Chimera tiger snarled as it advanced to whack them with one of its giant paws. Claudine was too scared to move as the paw came closer to smacking them.

Then the older boy picked both Claudine and the other girl up in his arms quickly and jumped away. Claudine yelped in shock.

The boy landed on a thick tree branch. He gentle lowered Claudine down to stand on the branch. Claudine stood still, in shock from what just happened. _Oh goodness, Lord, what's going on?_ She prayed in her head.

The tiger roared and hit the tree with its paw, trying to make them come down. Claudine had trouble regaining her balanced and fell, screaming.

Suddenly, she felt her hand grab one of the nearby branches and like a skilled gymnast, she pulled herself up. She panted; her eyes wide in shock.

"Hey Claud!" The teenage boy called down to her. Claudine looked up at him. He quickly put the white clothed girl down and threw a small object into her hands. She looked at it quickly.

It was a small yellow pendant stone with tiny pink marking on it. _What the? What's this for?_ She wanted to ask aloud as she examined it.

"Go and battle that Chimera, Mew Clove!" He yelled down to her.

Claudine looked at the pendant and then at the tiger chimera. She looked back at the pendant. _What is this feeling inside of me? Calling me to do something?_ She kept looking at the pendant, her lips slowly coming into contact with it. Words seemed to fill her head and then were spoken out from her lips.

"Mew Mew Clove! Metamorphosis!"

A bright light covered Claudine, making her feel warm inside. A few seconds later, Claudine had changed completely. She now wore a strapless, golden knee high dress that sliced the front of the shirt section. Underneath she had golden shorts on. Claudine also had a collar, puffed sleeves and a garter on her that were golden with black lace at the sides. The new pendant hung of the collar. As for her shoes, they were black ankle high shoes but had no heel. In fact, the heel part of shoe was cut out. To top it all off, she had brown with black tipped ferret ears and a brown ferret tail.

She screamed. "What am I wearing?! Oh my goodness, I," she touched her ferret ears. Her eyes widened. "Ah!" She wailed.

The Chimera tiger looked at her and snarled. Then it turned its attention toward her, ready to attack. Claudine tried to run away, screaming as she did so.

Meanwhile, the white Mew started to awaken. Andrew smiled down at her. "Hey Sonya," he whispered.

Her eyelashes fluttered as she started to regain consciousness. She looked up at him and instantly had her eyes widen. "What the?! Andrew!" She screamed as she scrambled away from him. Andrew started to laugh.

"Well, long time no see, eh?" Andrew asked her and laughed harder. Sonya looked away, her cheeks starting to bush in embarrassment. Then she saw what she dreaded from the day the others Mews died. There was a new Mew. It was a Mew with golden attire on. The child was running for her life away from the Chimera tiger in a game of 'Cat and mouse'. Sonya glared at the younger girl.

"I got work to go. I'll talk to you later," she told Andrew, not turning her gaze at him. She jumped down from the tree and watched this newbie run for her life.

Claudine on the other hand was cornered against a tree. Her eyes widened as the Chimera tiger now lunged to grab his prey. She shut her eyes as words flooded into her mouth.

"Clove axe!"

A large double bladed axe with a tiny blade at the top appeared in her right hand. It had a golden handed and a treble clef was engraved on the blade itself. She didn't know why but she brought it up over her head and swung it downward. More words flooded her head.

"Ribbon Clove Concerto!"

When Claudine opened her eyes, the Chimera tiger was several feet away. She gasped. _Did...Did I just do that?!_ She thought.

Sonya, a.k.a Mew Salt, watched in amazement. This girl was pretty strong for a newbie. She shook the feeling off and stepped slowly away from the tree. A white violin appeared in her left hand while a bow appeared in her right. She started to play the instrument. A sweet melody was being constructed from the small instrument. "Ribbon Salt Symphony!" She battle cried as the melody soon sped up and the wind around her started to move at a fast pace to the music. A giant white hurricane surrounded Salt and then advanced its way towards the Chimera. The Chimera was too slow to run away as it caught in the hurricane. Five seconds later, the wind storm ended. A small tiger and a weird looking jellyfish were left.

Claudine just stood there before collapsing onto her knees. She started to pant in shock. "What in God's green earth just happened?" She asked in a stranded voice.

Andrew quickly jumped down from the tree and walked over to her. He tried to help her up. Claudine just watched him try as her weapon disappeared.

Mew Salt then walked over. "So you're the 'it' then, eh? Well, this is just awkward," she glared at the girl, her violin disappearing.

"Who are you?" Claudine asked Mew Salt as she stood back up on her feet.

"I'm Mew Salt and you, my dear, are just another pawn in this game of chess."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3  
Questions and Answers

_A pawn? That white Neko girl called me a pawn?_ Claudine kept that sentence in her head as the weird boy and even weirder girl took her to small diner. She walked inside and blinked.

There were nice booths and tables inside the building. There with also neutral, calming colours along the walls and on all on the furniture. It looked like it was almost like a Starbucks, only restaurant styled. "Uh, where am I?" Claudine turned to the older teenagers.

"You're at the Spice Diner. We have been open for about two years now," the boy spoke up. He ran his hand through his blonde hair. "It's odd that you never knew of this place. We're quite popular."

"Also, who are you two and what in God's green earth happened back there?" Claudine also asked. She was still in shock about the odd change that accrued to her body.

"I'm Andrew and this young lady is Sonya," Andrew gestured to the blonde beside him. "Also known as Mew Salt."

"Yeah, you didn't have to input my stupid Mew name into the introduction," the girl, Sonya, said coldly. She was examining a small fish tank that was near the front doors. If it wasn't just her head aching from the weird phenomenon that accrued a few minutes ago, Claudine would have thought the girl wanted to eat some of the fish in the tank. Sonya was licking her lips and pressing her hands on the glass.

"Does she do that often?" Claudine asked a little fearful for the sake of the fish inside the tank.

"Well, yeah. One of many side effects from being a Mew," Andrew chuckled. "You may have those sorts of things happen to you too."

"You mean I'll want to eat fish?" Claudine crooked her head.

"No but since you're part ferret, so you'll have side effects according your animal," Andrew pointed out.

"Great," Claudine chuckled sarcastically. She looked back at Sonya and yelped. Sonya was about to eat a poor red fishy she had extracted from the tank. The fish flopped around as it was held by its tail.

Andrew heard Claudine's yelp and quickly ran over to stop Sonya. He took the fish away from her and plopped it back into the tank.

Sonya frowned. "But I wanted to have a snack," she protested. She made a cute little pouty face.

"Well, that fish isn't ready to die," Andrew told Sonya. Sonya frowned. Andrew rolled his eyes and looked back at Claudine. He smirked. "Side effect," he noted.

Claudine stepped back; her facial express was that of shock and fear. "Okay then..."

Andrew took Sonya by the hand and walked back over to Claudine. "Now, let me get through the introduction," he clapped his hands together after letting go of Sonya's hand. He sighed as he got ready for his rant.

"The truth is; aliens called Cyniclons have attacked earth in order to take it over. You and four other girls, are Mews; genetically altered girls with animal DNA inside yourselves. Your job is to wipe out Chimera animals like the one you witnessed about half an hour ago that the aliens have created to destroy earth."

"There are three other nitwits like yourself that have this Mew ability inside of them. You and I have to find these other girls, okay ferret face?" Sonya interrupted Andrew's rant. Sonya didn't look like a happy camper. She reminded Claudine of Macy; the not so friendly girl that bullied her at school.

"Did you just call me ferret face?" Claudine asked.

Andrew rolled his eyes. "To identify the other Mews, you will have to look for a strange mark on their bodies. That tells you if you're a Mew or not."

"Wait, I don't have a mark," Claudine pointed out. Andrew bent down and started to lift one of her legs up. "Hey! What are you do...Ek!" She yelped as she landed on the floor. She tried to get away.

Andrew held her back from getting back up on her feet and still went to work. He slipped Claudine's shoes off and then took of her socks. Sonya glared at Andrew's behavior.

He tried to turn Claudine's feet over which made the girl shut her eyes in pain. He pointed to the back of her feet. "Here's your mark," he said finally.

Claudine opened one eye to look. She saw a weird pinky mark on the backs of her feet. With her feet together, it made a small mask shape.

"It's kind of puny actually. Your animal DNA is a Black Footed Ferret and your mark is on your feet," he chuckled.

Sonya rolled her eyes. "At least yours didn't make you feel violated," she told the ferret girl.

"What do you mean?" Claudine asked as she put her socks and sneaker shoes back on again.

Andrew knew what Sonya meant. He got up and walked away to look at the wall near an 'Employees Only' door. He had his hands up in the air like the people that were caught by the police. "I'm not looking," he stated.

Sonya smirked at him and then knelt down beside the other girl. She pulled her arms out of the sleeves of her blue t-shirt and managed to pull her arms out of the head opening. Sonya pulled the shirt down a bit more to reveal a mark that looked like the one on the transformation pendants. It was on the line of her breasts, near the top. "See what I mean?" She told her.

Claudine nodded slowly. "Oh my... Don't tell me that..."

"Yeah, they did. Not a day I want to remember," Sonya looked away. The memory flooded back in. Andrew and his assistant Matt had gotten a ton of scratches from the cat Mew.

Speaking of Matt, Matt had just came out of the 'Employees Only' door. He waved. "You must be the new Mew! Hello, I'm Matt and you..."

"Look away Matt!" Andrew quickly turned to the other teenager; his hands were still in the air.

"Eh? Wait, why?" The black haired teen turned to Andrew and asked. He looked at the girls. Then he noticed what the teen had meant. "Oh, uh..."

"Matt! Get out of here!" Sonya yelled as she quickly wrapped her arms around her shoulders for security.

Claudine gave a fragile wave. "Hi. I-I'm Claudine...," she stuttered. _This is awkward. Really awkward_, she thought.

Matt gave a small wave back. "Hi...," he said shyly. Then he quickly turned around, blushing bright red. "Oh my gosh, why did I do that? Oh my...seriously?" He kept asking himself as he covered his face.

Andrew looked down. "Oh great..."

Sonya quickly moved her arms back through her sleeves and pulled her shirt back up again. She was so glad that all the diner's blinds were down.

"I think I understand a bit of that violating awkwardness you felt...," Claudine noted.

Andrew and Matt had taken Claudine through the 'Employees Only' door after the 'incident'. She looked around the new room in awe. She couldn't explain it.

The room was bitch black in darkness. The only light was coming from the large computer monitors. Each monitor was connected to one keyboard and mouse that were on the large black desk. Matt went over to sit in a black wheelie chair near the desk.

"So, what do you think?" Matt grinned.

"Whoa," was Claudine's only response.

Sonya came through the door a few minutes later. She sat down on a bare part of the desk. A small creature flew over to her vacant shoulder and hovered over it. It was a white version of those little fairy creatures in the Legend of Zelda games. It flew off of Sonya's shoulders and flew around Claudine.

Claudine smiled and caught it gentle in her hands. "Well hello there! Who are you?" She asked before giggling. The small creature tickled her hands.

"I'm CC, Chimera Catcher. My queen calls me Cecelia," the creature said in a feminine voice. "But you can call me CC, pawn."

_Pawn? This 'CC' called me pawn as well?_ Claudine frowned. "Well thank you CC," she tried to say kindly in response. This creature was a bit rude.

The creature quickly flew back to Sonya's vacant shoulder and sat down.

"Sorry about that. Sonya has kind of imprinted on CC's personality," Andrew apologized, rubbing the back of his head. "Cecelia is your Chimera catcher as her name suggests. She captures the jellyfish like creatures that turn animals into Chimeras," he pointed out.

"Oh, I get it now," Claudine nodded. She gave him a small smile.

"I'm glad you do," Andrew smiled back. "Do you want me to walk you back home? It's getting late."

"Oh, um, that's..."

"I'll take her home," Sonya raised her hand and offered. Claudine turned to the cat Mew.

"Thank you," Claudine smiled in response.

Sonya just got off of the desk and walked over to her. She grabbed the other girl's hand and started to drag her away. Claudine quickly followed behind the blonde.

When they were at least a few blocks away from Claudine's house, Claudine started to break the awkward silence. "Thanks for taking me home," she said softly.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Cut the sappy stuff," Sonya growled. She went in front of Claudine and turned around. "Look, you might as well quit."

"Quit? Why?" Claudine asked, surprised.

"You'll die doing a job like that. You hear? They butter you up with their nice talk and serve you on a platter to get devoured. You hear me? You're going to work as a waitress at that little diner and be a Mew at the same time. You'll work yourself to death, _literally_! Do you want that?" Sonya asked Claudine. Her tone had changed into fury in milliseconds.

Claudine's lip quivered in shock. "W-What? B-But...But I thought...," she tried to say. She tried to hold back the tears that wished to break free.

"Yeah, you thought. If I were you, I would forget all of this before you are up against another chess piece in this game, pawn," Sonya rudely suggested. The blonde's shadow casted over Claudine as the light of the sun started to go down.

That snapped her in half. Claudine started to cry. She ran away from Sonya; running the rest of the way to her house, tears streaming down her flushed cheeks.

Sonya just watched the young teenager girl flee. CC perked up from behind Sonya's hair. "You didn't tell her the full story," she noted.

"Yeah, well I don't feel like telling it," Sonya answered back. She started to turn back to the direction of the diner. Her thoughts were still on that new Mew. _The pawns are always the first to die_, she recalled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! I hope you liked the last couple of chapters. Please review! Reviews always brighten up my day.  
without further a due, here's chapter four of Toronto Mew Mew: New Genesis!  
**

* * *

Chapter 4  
Never meant fight on my own...

Sonya was sweating in her sleep. She was wrapped inside the sheets from the nightmare that plagued her mind. She screamed as she opened up her eyes. She looked to see he clock which read 6:26 am; a good time to wake up and get ready for school. _It was a dream. Only a dream. _Sonya's eyes soon soften as she took the covers off herself.

She looked over at her bedside table and picked up a small picture frame. It was painted with names written in coloured sharpie markers. Inside the picture frame, she and four other girls were smiling at the unseen photographer taking the photo.

Sonya saw Dora, her twin sister, holding up her hand to make a 'rock on' sign with her fingers and smiling wide to show a cheeky grin. Sonya's sister only had two attributes separating the twins apart. Unlike Sonya's nice, bubbly clothes, Dora had gothic styled clothing. The other attribute was that Dora had black streaks dyed into her blonde hair. Sonya chuckled as she looked at her twin's face. Dora looked so happy in the photo, just like she had always been: cheeky, always smiling and a bit crazy.

Then there were the other three girls: Paula, Chloe and Sawyer. Paula had coal black hair, tan skin and a wide grin on her face. She was wearing a multicoloured poncho, a red long sleeve shirt and jeans. She was hugging Chloe, a bright haired red head with a childish grin, close to her. Both girls had always been close.

Chloe had always been a bit weird. She was smart, loved animals and always smelled like soap. In the picture, the red head wore all dark blue clothing; a dark blue turtleneck and jeans. Paula had been the exact opposite. She was an Italian girl who was motherly and more close to normal then the other girls ever were. Everyone looked happy in the picture.

Then there was Sawyer. Sawyer was just smirking in the photo, trying her best to not ruin the shot. She was a brunette that was mysterious in every aspect. No one really understood or got to be really close to her in the group. Even Sonya never really cracked the Sawyer code herself. Sawyer was wearing a scarlet red tank top covered by a leather jacket and wore chains on her black jeans.

Sonya hugged the photo close to her chest. She sniffled as she tried to hold the waterfall tears back. She breathed out, letting her emotions die with the exhalation. She slowly put the picture back on the side desk and looked at her bathroom door. She decided to get out of her bed and change out of her pajamas.

{}..{}

Claudine picked at her waffle with her fork. She was still burdened with the words Sonya had bomb shelled on her yesterday.

"_You'll die doing a job like that. You hear?"_

Claudine sighed as the words had flooded back into her thoughts. _Would I? Is what Sonya said true? If it is, then why doesn't she just quit also? _She thought to herself.

"Honey, you hardly touched your food. What's the matter?" Claudine's mother walked over from the kitchen and asked. Her mom looked just like Claudine except for so minor changes. Her mother's hair was in a tight bun, her mother wore makeup and she was thin, not a bit chubby like Claudine was. "Is it the fact that your school's still running today? If I were that principal, I would shut the school down until you know it would be safe for students," her mother thought aloud.

"Oh, no. It's not that. You see," Claudine tried to say. She was interrupted by screaming. It was her younger sister, Nymph, probably yelling at Abraham, her younger brother.

"Nymph! What is it this time?" Her mother walked towards the aggressive screaming. Claudine looked back at her food as her mother left. That was the usual. You could never say what you want to say unless you were the youngest children. Sadly, Claudine was the oldest in a group of six siblings. There was Abraham as the youngest, then Nymph, Autumn, Brianna, Adam and then final her, the oldest of the children.

Claudine sighed and looked back at her breakfast. She wasn't that hungry anyways. Then again it was bad to waste food. Claudine decided to quickly eat the waffle and then went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. A couple of minutes later, she got her bag packed and went to school.

{}..{}

As if Macy was Claudine's best friend, Macy was waiting right outside of school for her. Claudine tried to pick up her pace and run away. Macy, on the other hand, knew all of Claudine's tactics. She grabbed Claudine by the back of her shirt collar. Claudine yelped.

Macy smiled at Claudine's reaction. "Miss me?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

Claudine tried to get away but Macy had her good. "Please let me go Macy. Please?" She asked the other girl. She wasn't in the mood to get thrown into the muddy ground.

"Why should I? This is fun," Macy smiled evilly.

"Let me go, alright? Just leave me alone," Claudine said, starting to annoyed. She felt Macy's grip loosen so she tried to get away.

Macy yanked her back in, making Claudine scream slightly. "You wanna mess with me, Claudine? I don't think you want to," Macy narrowed her eyes.

"I said let go!" Claudine got her hands up. She put them on top of Macy's, digging her nails into them. Macy clenched her teeth in pain as she let go. Claudine turned around, panting. She stopped and touched the top of her head, her eyes widened.

Her ferret ears were out on the top of her head. She looked at her back and saw a ferret tail. She yelped back in shock. As soon as she showed a hint of fear, the tail and the irregular ears disappeared. She panted out of sheer horror now. What if Macy saw that? If she did, then Claudine would be dead.

Macy was examining her hands, smiling. "Since when did you have some fight in you, Claudine? That was interesting," Macy noted.

_What the? Why would Macy care? Is...Is she just mocking me or something?_ Claudine asked in her head. "I-I don't know," Claudine stammered.

Macy looked up. "Well then. Guess I'll have to upgrade you."

"Say what?"

"If you have that much bite and claws I might need to fight you in addition. I can't wait for that," Macy laughed evilly.

Claudine slowly stepped back and then ran inside the school._ I'm dead. Even if she didn't see my ferretness, she's going to fight and pummel me! Seriously? _Claudine asked herself.

She ran to her locker and started to get ready for her first class.

{}..{}

Sonya was zoning out. She was lost in her thoughts. She couldn't get her mind around that new Mew she just told to buzz off. She couldn't believe she did that.

"Miss Salvor, what did I just say?" Mrs. Aldridge slammed her long ruler on Sonya's desk. Sonya looked up, not even flinching from the loud bang that just accrued. "You were talking about Quantum Physics?" Sonya asked.

The teacher glared. "Correct. Now, who can tell me what angle in the textbook follows this physic?" The teacher when back to teaching and asked the students.

Sonya zoned back out again. She was dragged back into thinking about that golden Mew.

Suddenly, the fire alarm blared. The students got up and started to leave. Sonya also got up also and headed for the door. She didn't hear anything about a fire drill today. Was this actually...

Just as everyone left the room, she saw what she dreaded. She saw smoke in the air. She covered her mouth, her eyes started to water. Everyone started to run away to find the nearest exit. She tried to follow the class out.

"Well, hi Kitkat."

She gasped and turned around. She could have sworn she heard someone behind her. She knew who it was. The nickname 'Kitkat' gave it all away. "Where are you?" She asked in a harsh tone of voice. She started coughing as the smoke entered her longs. Her head was starting to feel dizzy.

"Seems like it's just you and I now, Salty," a masculine voice said behind her.

She turned back around quickly and gasped as a pair of hands grabbed her wrists.

{}..{}

Claudine had finished a long and hard school day; long due to time dragging by so slowly and hard with Macy's new fighting physical bullying. It was also hard with the fact that she had to cheek if her ears and tail came out during the day. She rubbed her shoulder from a heavy punch Macy gave her at lunch.

As Claudine made her way home, she looked over at the neighboring secondary school, Oakridge. Oakridge was the public high school with a great music program, new technology and was on fire. Wait...on fire?!

Claudine ran over to the other high school and gasped. It was up in flames. Three fire trucks were at the scene with fireman trying to put out the fire with water hoses. It seemed useless since the flames just got bigger with the amount of water being thruster onto them.

A news reporter and her camera man were on the premise, interview a teacher. Claudine slowly walked closer to the reporter. The teacher wore glasses, a dark brown shawl, a green long sleeve shirt and jeans. She had her brown hair tied up into a messy bun and her short height was increased by a set of black heels on her feet. The reporter was a lady with dark, flawless skin, a dark blue business shirt and skirt with black heels on her feet.

"So you're saying that girl is still trapped inside?" The report asked the teacher.

"Yes! That's what I'm saying! She's still inside and the fireman can reach her," the teacher explained.

"I see," the reporter nodded. She turned to her cameraman. "It seems that a young grade ten student, Sonya Salvor, is still trapped inside the school. All other students have evacuated the premise in order to stay safe," she stated, facing the camera.

Claudine froze. _Sonya...was still inside? She's a Mew; why didn't she get out?_ She turned her gaze to look at the fiery school, her eyes wide in shock.

_I...I have to do something. Sonya can't die; not like this_, Claudine thought. She ran towards the burning building, determined to do something to help that white Mew.

One of the firemen saw her running towards the building. "Hey kid! Get away from here! It's not safe!" He yelled at her. Claudine didn't care. She kept running and headed towards the flames. _Sonya needs me. No matter what she says, she needs someone to save her. _Claudine thought as she ran inside the inferno.

Claudine took her pendant from inside her pocket. At least Sonya didn't take it away from her. She kissed it and then took it away from her lips. "Mew Mew Clove Metamorphosis!" She battle cried as she entered the burning building.

{}..{}

Sonya struggled to get free. She was tied up in a volleyball net in the gymnasium. She wiggled like a worm as she tried to get out. "Hemlock! Let me go! The school is," a cough stopped her in mid-sentence. "The school is on fire!"

A tall, teenager boy stood in the center of the gym. He had short, dark purple hair, dark yellow eyes, and large elven ears. He wore baggy grey pants, indigo armbands and a brown t-shirt. His pants had two indigo ribbons coming out of his pants and he had no shoes on. He looked to be either Sonya's age or one year older than her.

He looked over and smiled at his tied up prey. "Are you blaming me for that? Wow, Kitkat, I expected better from you," he told her, sounding hurt.

"Hem, stop this! You kill my friends and sister and now you do this?" She asked. She closed her eyes as they started to burn from the smoke. Tears were welding up in her eyes as she tried to prevent the sting the smoke gave them.

"I didn't try to burn down the building. My fire ant Chimera did," he told her. His voice was mature for his talk. "Besides, one high school is enough."

"My phone was in the teacher's desk! I think I have a right to complain! Where is the Chimera then?" Salt asked. She was starting to get worried. Not for her sake though; for the sake of the school.

"I saw what happened yesterday. You have someone new to join you. So I got the Chimera ant to go 'eliminate' that newbie," he smirked evilly.

Sonya eyes widen in fear and shock. "No! Hemlock, don't!" She begged. That was the reason why she wanted Claudine to quit; she didn't want Claudine to die like everyone else. Were her actions just useless either way? She wanted to cry but that would just make her appear weaker than she already was.

Hemlock grabbed Sonya chin. She struggled to get free from him as well as get free from the volleyball net. She stopped when she thought about CC. The light fairy like robot always disguised herself as Sonya's cell phone charm. _Go find Claudine and keep her safe, CC_, Sonya closed her eyes and hoped the simple thought was going through CC's head.

{}..{}

Mew Clove ran through the hallways, coughing as smoke filled her lungs. She looked around. "Sonya! Sonya where," she coughed as she tried to yell. "Where are you?"

Suddenly, she heard flapping. She looked up and mustered a smile. It was CC. "CC! Where's Son," she coughed heavily. "Sonya."

"Sonya left me in the teacher's desk! She's so inconsiderate. Anyway," CC tugged on Claudine's ferret tail. "Run!"

"Why? We need to find Sonya," she said quietly before coughing. The smoke was starting to fill the whole room and was starting to make Claudine feel lightheaded. Then she heard a growl. She gasped when she saw it.

It was a giant black ant with fire coving its back. It growled and bared his teeth. Claudine turned quickly to try and run away. The ant caught her using its front legs and brought her close to its mouth. She struggled to get free. "Well, what do we have here?" A cheeky masculine voice asked.

Claudine looked and saw a boy about her age with large elf ears, yellow eyes and neon green hair. He had creamy coloured skin and wore a dark green tank top, long black shorts that went around his legs at the bottom so the pants became baggy. He wore no shoes and had two green ribbons coming out of his pants that matched his armbands. "Who," Mew Clove coughed, "who are you?"

"I'm Lime my dear!" He said cheerfully. "You must be a new Mew. What's your name, goldy?" He flew over and asked her.

She felt compelled to say her real name but instead she said, "I'm…I'm Mew Clove."

Lime crooked his head. "Really? Huh. Well, if you are a Mew, I guess I have to kill you," he smirked. "It's sad though, you are kind of cute."

Clove tried to struggle out of the ant's arms. She tried so hard but couldn't get free. She put her head down as she found it was pointless.

The ant's mouth got closer to her. She shut her eyes. "Clove axe!" She yelped. Her axe appeared in her hands. She tried to move her arms to hit the Chimera. "Ribbon Clove Concerto!" She yelled.

She suddenly felt herself being let go. She opened her once shut eyes as she landed on the ground. She yelped in protested as she landed on her back. She looked up and saw a chimera jellyfish quickly being eaten up by CC.

Lime looked at her in disbelief. "What the? How?" He tried to find the right words.

Claudine slowly got up and coughed heavily. She had no idea what she did. She had her eyes closed the whole time. She then thought about Sonya. "CC, show me where Sonya is," she told the white winged light.

CC zoomed down the hall. "This way!" She said in haste. Claudine ran after her, coughing.

Lime had no idea what the Mew just did. All he knew was that she was powerful, real powerful. He had to tell Hemlock, and fast.

{}..{}

Hemlock at the moment was busy. He had Sonya lying tied up on the gym floor, still in the volleyball net. He was over top of her, smiling as she struggled to try and get free.

Sonya had managed to get the net looser around her. If she stood up, she could probably slip out of the net. She couldn't do anything right now. She was on the ground and Hemlock was over top of her, looking down.

"Well, Kitkat, why don't I take you home with me and make you my pet?" He asked her. "I'd take good care of you."

"Get off of me! Seriously!" She yelled in protest.

Hemlock frowned at her response. He was just about to say something to Sonya in retort when a 'clang' sound echo through the gym. Hemlock fell down on the ground beside Sonya.

Sonya looked up and saw Claudine and CC. Claudine had a metal baseball bat in her hands which she had probably taken from the equipment room. She was smiling down at Sonya, dropping the baseball bat before she helped Sonya out of the net.

Sonya smiled at Claudine as she scrambled out of the net and stood up. "What in the world are you doing here?" She asked in a harsh tone of voice, quickly changing her attitude.

"I heard you were left inside and I thought you were fighting something. So I came to help," she told Sonya, forcing a smile on her face. She quickly coughed into her fist.

"I can do this on my own. I don't need a pawn to help me," Sonya looked away. She held back a cough. The room was getting thinker and thicker in smoke.

Claudine looked at Sonya. Her head was getting really dizzy from the situation. "You can't play chess with one game piece. You need the other chess pieces to help you. No one was meant to fight on their own," she pointed out.

Sonya looked back up at Claudine. The pawn had just hit a heart string. She would have never rebelled like this with her old team. In fact, she would love their help. Why did a change in who she worked with change her? She looked at Claudine. "Look, I'm sor...hey, Claudine!" Sonya sentence changed as she saw Claudine starting to fall.

Sonya quickly caught the brunette. She moved Claudine in her arms to a cradling position. 'What's going on?' Sonya tried to ask herself.

"She must have fainted due to the smoke," CC pointed out. She started to fly around Sonya. "We need to get out of here!"

Sonya nodded. She started to run out of the gym and into the hallways. She was starting to have more coughing fits as she ran. Her head started to feel dizzy as well. Sonya then saw her saving grace; an exit door that lead out of the school. She smiled as she pushed open the door and enter the outside world with Claudine. The grass looked so green to her now.

Sonya set Claudine down on the grass so that she was looking up at the sky. She lay a few feet away from Claudine, looking up at the sky. She turned her head slowly to look at the girl. Claudine looked so peaceful; so young in age and life. Just like the others. Yet their lives we taken away from them at such a young age. Claudine and whoever these other Mews were should never suffer like the others did.

Sonya slowly inched her right hand towards Claudine's left. She grabbed it. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you girls. I owe the others that much," she mumbled the last part. She looked up at the sky before she too, blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5  
Have 'Hope'

Claudine woke up in the hospital. At first, she thought she was in heaven. The room was white with a metal chair to sit on and a side table that was also made of metal. The bed was also white with metal framing. The fact that it wasn't heaven was when she saw the nurses and other beds with people in the beds.

A nurse with dark skin and black hair came up to Claudine. "Oh good. You're awake!" She smiled. Her voice seemed to have an accent to it.

Claudine blinked at the nurse. She wondered what she would say in response. Then she thought of the perfect one. "Where's Sonya?"

"You mean Ms. Salvor? She's right over there," the kind nurse told her. She pointed to Claudine's left.

Claudine slowly turned her head. Sonya was lying still on the bed beside her. She had a small air mask over her mouth. Claudine slowly tried to shuffle out of the hospital bed. "Sonya!"

The nurse gentle held her back. "She's fine. She just got a lot of smoke into her respiratory system. Just let her rest," she advised Claudine.

"Is she alive?" She asked the nurse, frantically. Sonya couldn't die. She just couldn't.

The nurse nodded. "She's alive. Don't worry," she reassured her.

Claudine sighed in relief. She was glad Sonya was alive. The problem was she didn't know why she was here. The last time something weird happened and she woke up, she was in her classroom. Now she was in the hospital? _Being a Mew's tough_, she thought. _You always find yourself always waking up in weird places..._

"Uh, why am I here?" Claudine asked the nurse.

"Why, you were in a fire. EMS found you and your friend outside of the school, lying on the grass. You took in a lot of smoke," she pointed out.

Claudine blinked. Now she was starting to remember what happened. She hit a guy with a baseball bat.

"C-Claudine? A-Are you alright?" A familiar voice called out to her. Claudine turned her head and saw Sonya staring at her from in her hospital bed.

Claudine smiled at Sonya. "You're okay! I'm so glad!" She closed her eyes and smiled. She opened her eyes again and looked at the lead Mew.

Sonya was smiling gently at Claudine, her eyes looking sleepy. "I'm glad you're okay too," she confessed.

Claudine blinked. This was really weird. Sonya was caring about her? This seemed like a dream. Claudine welcomed the blonde's kind words even if they might be short lived.

"I'll cheek to see if you two are almost allow to leave soon," the nurse intruded in her accented voice. She smiled at the young girls.

The girls smiled at the kind, accented nurse. The nurse was quite helpful. "Thank you,' Claudine told the nurse quickly.

The nurse smiled at them and left the room. The girls didn't know what to say to each other. Claudine broke the silence. "My parents are going to freak out..."

"That's the least of your worries," Sonya told her. "Hey, can...can I tell you something?"

Claudine looked at her confused. "Okay...," she told the lead Mew after a bit of silence.

Sonya looked up at the ceiling. "Well, you see, I have a reason for trying to make you...quit this Mew business," she confessed.

"I haven't even started trying to be a Mew. What, do you hate me or is it just that you work alone?" Claudine interrupted.

"No, none off that," Sonya shook her head. "It's just that...well...," she tried to say.

Suddenly, someone interrupted Sonya's confession. "Madre? ¿dónde estás?"

Claudine looked around and tried to sit up. She saw a girl a year old than her with dark skin, black hair and chocolate brown eyes looking for someone. The girl wore a red long sleeve shirt, dark blue jeans and sneakers.

The girl looked at the two girls. "Uh, excuse me, señoras, but have you seen a young woman that looks sort of like me?" She asked in a heavily accented voice. She was Spanish from the looks of it. Or maybe she was Mexican...

"I believe so," Claudine told her. "She's..."

"Esperanza! Where have you been? I was told you were in the lobby," her mother, who turned out to be the kind nurse, told her daughter in annoyance.

"Sorry, Madre," the girl, Esperanza, looked away.

"Uh, did we interrupt something?" Sonya crocked her head. This just got kind of weird.

The nurse turned back to the Mews. "I'm sorry. I asked the doctors and it seems you're allowed to leave," she told them. Her daughter tried to smiled at her mother.

Claudine looked at the nurse's daughter. There was something dark under the girl's chin. Claudine squinted to try and see what it was. The girl more before she could tell what it was. Claudine sighed in annoyance. She wanted to know what it was. Maybe it was a Mew mark! Or it could have been a mole…

"Thank you for everything," Sonya told the nurse. She was glad that they could leave. She wondered what her parents would think of all this. They would be shook to death knowing that their only child left almost died. She couldn't blame them if they did.

"My parents are going to be really worried," Claudine sighed. That was true. Then she thought deeper; what would happen to Sonya's school? It had burned down. She hoped that the situation got resolved.

{}..{}

Claudine got her answer when she went to school the next day. The school was flooded with students. It was more than double of St. Mary's school's population of students. It was like a school of sardines.

Since Sonya's school, Oakridge Secondary school, was burned down and had to be majorly be renovated, all the students had to relocate here. That wasn't even the worst part. Each locker had to be shared to accommodate the new students. Claudine wanted to faint when her new 'locker buddy' was waiting for her at her old locker.

"Hey locker buddy!" Macy waved at Claudine and smiled evilly. "This is going to be fun!" She joked.

"Fun for you, you mean," Claudine pointed out. She sighed as she opened up her locker. She gasped when she looked inside. Scary drawn pictures had replaced where her pictures had once been. There was also red tape that created two sides for the locker. "Where are my drawings?" Claudine asked. Anger started to bubble up inside herself.

"Those things? I threw them out," Macy said like it was nothing.

Claudine couldn't believe it. Macy had thrown out her pictures. Those we very important to her! Macy was going to get it.

Claudine grabbed Macy by the shoulders. "Why would you do this to me?! What's wrong with you?! Those were very important to me!" She yelled as she dug her nails into Macy's shoulders. Her ferret ears and tail popped out without Claudine's knowing.

Macy slapped Claudine on the right cheek. Claudine was stunned for the moment. "Since when do you talk back to me? Or claw me in... What the?" Macy changed her sentence. She saw Claudine's pair of ferret ears. She slowly moved her hand to touch them. Before she could do so, they faded away as Claudine started to feel the need to cry.

Macy frowned at her brunette victim. "This calls for a double whammy of pain today, Claudine. Prepare to be in a world of hurt 'locker buddy'," Macy noted. She easily pushed Claudine's hands off of her shoulders to make the girl stop digging into her skin. "See you later," she waved goodbye. Macy had a frown on her face as set off with her books to class.

Claudine slumped to the floor. She was exhausted from her little outburst. Her back was leaned up against her open locker. She didn't know what to do. She decided to clasp her hands in prayer. "Oh LORD, help me make it through the day. Help me to calm my anger. Amen," she prayed in a whispered voice. Then the national anthem started to play in the hallways and classrooms. Claudine would be late for class again. She sighed as she waited for the anthem to be done before getting her books and going to class.

{}..{}

"Claudine, you're late," Miss Pennington told the brunette that just entered the door. Claudine looked down at the ground as she walked to a vacant desk.

"Now class, as you know, many of the students from Oakridge Secondary school have joined are class. I know the classroom is crowd but make the most of this. They'll be staying here for the rest of the school year," Mrs. Pennington told the students.

_The rest of the school year? Aw great. This is going to be a disaster_, Claudine thought as she got her notebook out. She gasped as she saw her notebook wasn't here. _Great, just great_, she sighed.

She signed herself out of the classroom, saying she was going to the bathroom. Claudine then went upstairs to her locker to get her notebook. She stopped to look out the large window in the stairwell. Claudine gasped at what she saw.

The girl from the hospital, Esperanza, was about a half a mile away from the rest of the runners on the outdoor track. She was fast for a girl her age.

Claudine kept watching the girl go around and around the track, unaware of the time going by.

{}..{}

"And around and around and around..."

"Lime, can you keep you mindless amusement to yourself?" Hemlock asked his fellow alien comrade as they watched a group of girls run on a track.

Lime looked up. "But it's fun not to! It's like they're running a rat race. That girl over there's the fasted though!" The neon green haired alien pointed to a girl running on the track.

Hemlock raised an eyebrow and looked at the girl Lime pointed out. The girl was unnaturally fast. She had dark skin and long black hair which flowed like a river behind her. Hemlock looked up from all of this. "I'm getting bored. Aren't you?" He asked his comrade.

Lime shrugged and looked at the school. His eyes widened when he saw someone looking out one of the school windows. He bent over and squinted. The girl looked awfully familiar. In fact...

"It's her!" He pointed to the window in the distance. "That's the new Mew!"

Hemlock looked at the spot his comrade pointed to. "Her? That brunette? Are you..."

"Yes I'm sure! In fact," Lime looked at the track below. "If that girl comes out to the field when you create a Chimera, then you'll know I'm right.

Hemlock smiled slightly. He made a Chimera jellyfish appear in his hand. "Well, I guess my boredom is starting to come to an end," he muttered.

He threw the Chimera near the ground below where a beetle was moving in the grass. The Chimera latched onto the beetle and a second later, a giant Chimera blue beetle was standing in the beetle's place.

Lime smiled and pretended to punch the air in front of him. "Go Chimera Beetle!" He cheered.

Hemlock watched as the girls on the track started to scream as they saw the beetle. They ran away in fear using the last bit of stamina they had. Only the fast running girl was left still running the track.

The beetle flew over to the last remaining girl and blocked her path. It screeched at her.

Esperanza stopped a few feet away from the Chimera beast. "What the?" She said in her heavily accented voice. She turned around and ran the other way. "What in the name of Mexico?!" She screamed in her accented voice as she ran with incredible speed. "Help!"

{}..{}

Claudine watched in horror as a giant Chimera beetle appeared on the track. She ran to find the nearest exit to the outside world. She ran down the stairs and was able to find an exit door. Claudine tried quickly to open the door and ran out towards the field.

She was going in the opposite direction of the screaming gym class girls and was nearly tripped by them. The second time, she actually fell to the ground. She screamed slightly as she landed in the dirt. She slowly tried to get up; her hands were red along with her face.

"Get out of the way!" An accented scream yelled out. Claudine looked up and gasped. The girl from the hospital was running towards her, followed by the Chimera beetle. She ducked down, holding her hands over her head.

Claudine then felt herself being lifted up by the stomach. She squeaked as she was lifted off the ground.

"Wow Claudine. You really suck at this."

It was Sonya. Claudine looked up and saw that Mew Salt was carrying her by the stomach. She was soon placed on the ground.

"Put me down you albino gato chica!" The girl from the hospital yelled. Mew Salt gentle sat her down on the grass.

Claudine looked over at the other girl and gasped. There actually was a small mark under the girl's chin. "Um, can you look up?" Claudine asked the other girl.

"What? Why?" She asked, looking at Claudine and then at Mew Salt. She sighed. "Fine, fine," she rolled her eyes and looked up at the sky. A small mark that was in the shape of an upright horseshoe with a small rose at the top was underneath her chin.

Claudine smiled. The girl was a Mew! The third member! This was great!

Sonya must have saw this two and was about to say something before she looked up at the sky. She heard someone talking to her from above. "Nice to see you're okay, Salty!"

"Hemlock! You're such a stalker!" She clenched her fists. She turned to Claudine. "You and Spanish girl beat up that beetle. Now go!" She ordered as she ran away from them. Something flew away from Sonya and came over to the remaining girls. It was CC.

"What in Mexico?" The runner asked and looked up at CC. She tried to touch the white fairy light but was interrupted by a screech. The beetle was running towards them. The dark skinned girl's eyes widened. "Mother Mary!" She yelled.

Claudine dove at the black haired girl to block an attack from the beetle Chimera. She screamed as the beetle cut her shirt. Her back was starting to turn red from a large bloody cut.

Esperanza's eyes widened. This girl was protecting her. She didn't even know this girl! Wait, she met her at the hospital...

"T-Transform," Claudine tried to say. "Y-You got to transform."

"What? How do I transform? Am I going to look like the albino chica?" She asked.

Claudine was about to answer just as the beetle yanked her away with its front legs. She shut her eyes tightly. Claudine tried to get her pendant from her pocket but couldn't reach it.

Esperanza watched in horror as the Chimera was literally going to eat Claudine. She turned to CC and shook the white robot. "Do something! How do I transform?" She asked the robot.

The robot dropped a tiny pendant. "Kiss it, say the words that your hearts trying to tell you and then you're good," CC explained.

Esperanza grabbed it for dear life. She quickly looked back at Claudine. She kissed the pendant and let the words flood out of her lips.

"Mew Mew Romero! Metamorfosis!"

_Spanish Glossary (Google translated):_

_Madre? ¿dónde estás? -Mother? Where are you?_

_Señoras -ladies_

_gato chica -cat girl_

_Mew Mew Romero! metamorfosis! -Mew Mew Rosemary! Metamorphosis!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6  
Magenta is not my colour...

Instead of Esperanza, the amazing Mexican runner, Mew Rosemary stood in her place. Esperanza's black hair had turned magenta and was tied back in a ponytail. She wore a magenta riding vest and puffy shorts that ended at her mid thighs. She also had brown riding boots on to complete her outfit. She also wore matching choker, detached sleeves, and a garter that was on her right thigh that were magenta with brown fur at the ends. If that wasn't much, than her horse ears and tail were just the final touches.

"What in Mexico?!" She yelped. She looked up at the Chimera beetle. "Put her down, you insect!" She told the Chimera in her accented voice.

The beetle was just about to munch on Claudine but was interrupted by the horse Mew. It raised its head up.

New Rosemary lifted up her right hand. "Rosemary whip!" She called out. A brown whip that bent in the shape of a heart appeared in her hand. She grabbed it and then battle cried. "Rosemary Rhapsody!"

She brought the whip down and the rope part of the whip flung out and it smashed into the earth. Giant rock shards shot up out of the ground and made their way to take down the Chimera.

The Chimera screeched and dropped Claudine. The Chimera jellyfish left the beetle. The beetle fell to the ground while CC consumed the jellyfish.

Mew Rosemary ran over to Claudine. "Are you alright?" She asked her and shook Claudine's shoulders.

Claudine's eyelids slowly fluttered open. "I...guess," she said a bit hesitantly.

Mew Rosemary was glad she was alright. "You could have died! Why didn't you transform like you told me to?"

"I was almost a snack food. I wasn't able to grab my pendant Mew...," Claudine looked at Mew Rosemary a bit annoyed.

"It's Mew Rosemary but I prefer to be called by my real name: Esperanza," Mew Rosemary taped Claudine's nose with her finger.

"Oh, okay Esperanza," Claudine tried to pronounce it right. She then gasped. "Wait, where's Mew Salt?"

{}..{}

Mew Salt was currently trying to get payback for the other day. She hissed as she lunged at Hemlock who was currently in the air.

Hemlock just flew up out of reach. "Really Kitkat? You're really trying to attack me?" He asked. He dove at her and pushed her to the ground. Mew Salt made a 'meow!' sound of annoyance as she hit the dirty pavement. Her white dress was starting to get dirty and full of grass stains. At least the clothes were always clean again when she transformed the next time.

Hemlock held her down by her wrist and stood over him. "Oh, about the other day," Hemlock smirked and went over to whisper in her ear. "I'd think we would be great together. Just you and me, snuggled up and..."

"Do I have to hit you in the head again? Please, just let her go," an unfamiliar voice interrupted him. He turned his head around to the source of the voice.

There was two Mews: one with dark skin with magenta clothing with horse DNA imbedded into her. The other was a Mew dressed in gold with rodent like DNA. The gold mew must have been the speaker; she looked more like the polite type.

"Two new Mews? Well, what a shame," he frowned. That meant there was two Mews left which means they hit the half-way point. "Let me guess, you're Mew Clove while the magenta one is Mew..."

"Romero," Mew Rosemary answered. "Mew Rosemary in English."

Hemlock frowned. He sat up again, still holding Mew Salt down by the wrists. "Well sorry for not knowing you were. If you excuse me, Salty and I..."

Mew Clove hit him with the flat side of her axe. Hemlock, for the second time, got knocked out by Claudine or in this case, Mew Clove. Salt tried to get out from under Hemlock. "A little help, Clover?" She asked Mew Clove in annoyance.

"Oh! Um, yes! Sorry!" She apologized. She made her axe disappeared and went over to Mew Salt. She tried to push Hemlock off of the leader Mew. Man, Hemlock was heavy!

Mew Romero went over to help Mew Clove. A few minutes later, they managed to roll Hemlock off of Mew Salt. The two follower Mews smiled at each other.

"Well thank you for that help. I see that we found another chess piece," Mew Salt told the other girls.

"A chess piece?" Mew Rosemary asked. "I don't get it."

"It's just some dumb thing Mew Salt does. I'm the pawn while she's the queen," Claudine pointed out with a sigh. She really didn't like Sonya's weird metaphor.

"You might be either the bishop, rook, or knight. More leaning towards knight since you're a horse Mew," Sonya stated.

"Oh no, I'm your bishop. We of Spanish descent are true to our religious beliefs," Mew Rosemary smiled and boasted.

_That's right. It's always in order. The leader queen, the weak pawn, the strong willed bishop, the playful rook and the arrogant knight_, Sonya recalled. _Nothing ever changed. Let hope death to the pieces was changed._

Sonya was about to detransform but she stopped at what she saw. The girls from the gym class were staring at them. One of them, a black haired girl with sweatpants and a sweater on, spoke up. "That...was awesome! Who are you people?" She grinned.

Mew Salt blinked. Mew Romero was speechless and Mew Clove wanted to faint from the sheer horror of being seen. Sonya spoke up. "We are the Toronto Mew Mews; the protectors of this fair city. I'm Mew Salt."

"I am Mew Rosemary, chicas," Mew Romero smirked.

Mew Clove didn't know what to say. "I-I'm M-Mew Clove," she stammered. The faint wanted to take control of Claudine. She wanted to hyperventilate but instead she was just frozen from shock; her legs felt as weak as melted butter.

All the girls smiled. "You girls are awesome!"

"Can I get your autograph?"

"Can I be a Mew too?"

Mew Clove looked away, finally hyperventilating. She stopped when she saw Hemlock was gone. That was good that the gym class girls didn't see him. It was bad that he was gone, doing who knows what.

"Clover. Hey, Clove!" Mew Salt hissed at Mew Clove. Claudine looked over at her. "Spice Diner. After school. Today," she said in a whisper for both girls.

"Uh, where's that?" Mew Romero looked at Mew Salt. The girls from the gym class were starting to walk over to them.

"I'll show you. First things first: get away from these girls and detransform when no one's around," Mew Salt sighed as one of the gym girls was pulling on her cat tail.

"Is this real?"

"Very!"

{}..{}

"Lime! That hurts! Stop that!" Hemlock protested to his younger comrade. Lime was trying to put some sort of medicine on Hemlock's head. That Mew with the axe had hit him good. Even if it was the flat side and not a part of the sharp blade edges.

They were in their pocket dimension were they have lived for the past year and a half. It was like a second home to them. They actually made it very homey. They got furniture, a kitchen which Hemlock and Lime were currently in and had their rooms decorated to their hearts desires.

"Well, you know he's better than I am at this stuff! He's the kind of guy that does this anyway," Lime retorted.

Hemlock sighed. There were three of them on this journey. There was Lime, that worthless alien, and then him. Hemlock never knew why there other companion never helped or did anything. The guy never made Chimeras unless they pressure him the right amount. He never did anything; he just stayed in his room doing who knows what.

"We need to talk to him. He can keep doing this! He did this when the old Mews showed up as well! He really needs to get into the game! Why would the military even send him to earth? Especially before us?" Hemlock asked Lime.

Lime sighed. "Do you think I know? The military told us that yes, the kid's really shy, timid, quiet and not a fighter. They also said he's important. He's unlike everyone else!" Lime pointed out. He put a cold pack on Hemlock's head.

Hemlock sighed. "Remind me later to tell him to get his act together. This is unacceptable."

"You tell him, Hem!"

"Oh, I will. Just you wait..."

{}..{}

After school, Sonya had taken the two other Mews to the Spice Diner. When Sonya opened the door, Matt and Andrew were busy setting up tables for the dinner crowd that was soon to come.

Andrew looked over and saw the girls. He smiled. "I see you found another Mew."

"Yes, we did. This is... How do you say your name again?" Sonya asked Esperanza.

"It's Esperanza. S-purr-on-za. Like that," Esperanza smiled and sounded out her name. "Or you can just call me by my names meaning: Hope."

"Well, it's good to meet you Esperanza. I'm Andrew and the black haired teen over there is Matt," Andrew shook Esperanza's hand.

Sonya rolled her eyes. She looked over to the fish tank. _Sushi time_, she thought, licking her lips. She slowly walked over to the tank. "Hello my precious fish market. What's on the menu today?" She asked the fish. She watched them in hunger as they went by.

Claudine poked Sonya's cheek. "Uh, Matt made this for you," Claudine showed her a plate of salmon. Sonya's eyes widen. Fish! She snatched the plate out of Claudine's hands and began eating the delicious salmon with her fingers.

Claudine watched Sonya in horror as she started to eat the fish. At least it wasn't a fish from the tank. Claudine slowly stepped back, bumping into Andrew. "Oh, I'm sorry!" She apologized.

"It's alright. In fact, I have your work uniform for you!" He said in a happy voice.

"My work uniform?" She asked. Sonya did say something about working here. _Oh my_, Claudine thought.

"W-What does it look like?" She asked. She hoped it wasn't anything skimpy or not modest.

"Well, try it on then. There's a change room in the employees only room. There are one for girls and one for boys," Andrew explained. He went over to the counter and gave her a large black box. "Hope you like it," he smirked. He gave another black box to Esperanza.

Esperanza sighed. "Let's go Claud. What's the worst thing these outfits could be?" She laughed.

{}..{}

Claudine examined herself in a body mirror in the girls change room. Her thighs were really chuppy and her stomach was a bit out; not flat like average girls. _Is it wrong to want to be pretty?_ She asked herself as she looked at Esperanza.

Esperanza was tall with nice dark skin. She had brown eyes and pure black hair that went down straight to her back. She was also curvy in the right places and had a thin enough body to be considered 'popular'. Esperanza was defiantly pretty for a Mexican teenager.

Esperanza turned her head to see Claudine. "What are you looking at?" She asked.

"Eh? Oh, nothing," Claudine said quickly. She covered her mouth with her fingers.

"It's the outfit isn't it? These boys have no sense of style! Just look at the outfit I have to work in!" Esperanza gestured to the clothes she was wearing.

Claudine and Esperanza wore similar outfits. The only change was the colour. Claudine's was a nice gold while Esperanza's was magenta. The outfits were a little old fashioned to reflect the diner feel. They wore dresses that looked like a t-shirt and a shirt that went just past the knees combined. They had a navy apron on them and also had navy flats on.

"You don't like the outfit?" Claudine asked.

"The outfit is fine. It is the colour!" She protested. "Magenta is not my colour..."

Claudine chuckled. Magenta wasn't that greatest colour for Esperanza to wear. It really clashed with her skin tone. It was defiantly a bad combo.

"I can see what you mean," Claudine nodded.

"Well, I will definitely complain with the management," she said with fire in her voice. Once she had her mind set, there was no going back. Esperanza went out of the change room in search of the owners.

She ran up to Andrew, who was currently talking to Sonya about the situation at school. "Mr. Andrew!" Esperanza yelled.

Andrew turned around. "Is something wrong?" He asked her. "Do you like your outfit?"

"Like the outfit? Si. Like the colour? Yeah right," Esperanza glared.

"Why not? It's the colour of your Mew outfit. Don't you like the colour?" He asked in concern.

"Mire usted, señor. Magenta no es lo que mi color. Eso y que no tienen sentido de la moda," she told him in Spanish before walking back to the change room.

"Hey! What was that?" Andrew yelled. "You better translate that for me, you hear? You start work at six tomorrow," he told her as she went into the change room. Andrew sighed. "Girls..."

Sonya laughed. This was hilarious! A Mew having a spass attack at Andrew. This was comedy gold!

"I don't know," She chuckled. "All I know is that this girl is awesome."

{}..{}

The alien boy stood inside the remains of the burnt down school. He picked up a charred science textbook. Parts near the pages edge started to crumple as he lifted it up.

He had missed this battle yesterday. Lime had told him about his encounter with a new golden Mew and the power she possessed. Hemlock had not told him anything about what happened to him. Lime had laughed when he reported to have found Hemlock lying on the floor near a metal baseball bat. He had laughed at that as well, more like chuckled though.

He hated to get his hands dirty for personal reasons. The last time he had tried to help his team, things got bloody. He hated to fight or do anything related to what they were trying to do.

He watched as the textbook crumpled into pieces and hit the ground below his feet. The alien boy sighed and teleported away from the scene, leaving something shiny in the remains of the school.

Spanish translations (according to Google translation):

Romero -Rosemary

Mire usted, señor. magenta no es lo que mi color. Eso y que no tienen sentido de la moda -Look here, Mister. Magenta is so not my colour. That and you have no fashion sense.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7  
Are you a Hobo?

The next day, Sonya, Claudine and Esperanza went to work. All of them seemed to have had a rough day at school.

Sonya had trouble getting through the hallways due to the crowds. Esperanza's second period teacher couldn't pronounce her name so he kept calling her 'Espakawa'. Claudine had it worse though. Macy was still bullying her and Claudine received a black eye from 'Silver Lining'. She had to tell the teacher that she ran into a pole otherwise Macy would hurt her again. She had to wear an eye patch on her left eye all day, which included working at the diner.

"What in the world happened to all of you?" Andrew asked them when they arrived.

"Don't ask," the girls said in unison as they all glared at Andrew.

"Claudine? Can you take off the eye patch? You may scare the customers," Andrew warned. He looked at the leather eye patch Claudine was wearing.

Claudine took it off. Her left eye was almost swollen shut. It was all black with hints of purple and blue. Sonya looked at Claudine and gasped. "What happened?" She yelped.

"Yeah, what in Mexico happened to you?" Esperanza asked. She pronounced 'Mexico' as Mey-he-co.

"I ran into a pole," Claudine lied again. She hated lying. It made her feel guilty and sick in her stomach.

"Hey Matt! Get Claudine some uncooked steak!" Andrew turned his head and yelled towards the kitchen. Matt came out of the kitchen a few minutes later, holding a slab of raw steak in one of his hands. Matt was wearing a white chef's outfit with the white chef's hat. Matt gently pressed the steak against Claudine's left eye.

"Are you alright?" Matt asked. "That's got to hurt."

"I'm fine. It will be gone soon," Claudine tried to reassure them.

"Oh no, I don't think you should work today," Esperanza told Claudine.

"But I'm fine! No worries!" She waved her hands back and forth in protest.

"Who has ever heard of a waiter or waitress wearing an eye patch? I never have," Sonya sighed. "Take as many days as you need to get your image back together."

"Hey, I'm the one who makes the decisions here," Andrew glared at Sonya. "She's right though, Claud. You need to rest that eye of yours. You can't wear an eye patch the whole time. Just take it easy, alright? You can work in the kitchen if you want something to do."

"A-Alright," Claudine stammered. "Thanks."

"No problem, pawn. Next time though, you owe me," Sonya told Claudine.

Claudine frowned. _I knew that her kindness had to be forced..._

"Come on, bishop. Let's get to work," Sonya grabbed Esperanza's hand and headed to the change rooms.

"You better have changed the magenta," Esperanza turned her head to Andrew.

"Sorry, it will take a few weeks until the new uniform arrives," Andrew confessed.

"Senõrs," Esperanza glared at the boys and went into the girls change room behind the 'Employees Only' door.

Claudine sighed. Matt smiled at Claudine. "Come on. Let's wash your hands and get to work," Matt told her happily.

"Okay," Claudine forced a smile. "Thank you Andrew."

"No problem. Now go and cook, pawn," Andrew smirked.

"Not you too," Claudine looked down and sighed. She carried the raw steak to the kitchen. _Man, I dislike being called a pawn_, she told herself as she walked into the kitchen area.

Andrew smirked. These girls would be just fine. He missed the others though. He wasn't a man of tears so everyone though he was just heartless. He took a small picture out of his pocket. It was four tiny pictures on a strip; the kind from photo booths. It was all the five girls cramped into a photo booth. The first photo was plain emotionless faces, next was the girls trying not to laugh, after that it was the girl's laughing out loud with Paula and Chloe making the letters 'LOL' with their fingers. The final photo was the girls smiling at the camera normally.

He smirked at the photo. He wished they had never died. He held the photo strip close in his fist. "Why God? Just why?" He covered his face with his free hand. He held back the emotions. "God, these new girls are in Your hands. Protect them from evil and from death," he prayed. He then headed to the 'Employees Only' door to find his way to his office.

{}..{}

The Spice Diner was packed to the brim with customers. A boy with orange hair hidden under a small straw hat, freckles and pale skin waited to be seated. He wore a patchwork ripped sweater, ripped once dark blue jeans, and running shoes that were breaking apart.

Claudine was watching the guy from the kitchen. Why was he still waiting? Everyone else over there had been seated. Why wasn't he at a table yet? Claudine saw Sonya come into the kitchen, trying to get a tray of food. Sonya's uniform was a white sleeved dress that went up to the knees. She also wore the navy apron that went with all the uniforms. "Um, hey Sonya? There's someone waiting for a seat," Claudine pointed out.

Sonya got the tray on her hand. "Him? He comes here every day. It's alright. He can wait a little longer," Sonya said like it was no big deal. "I got to hand this out. See ya!" Sonya left to hand out the food to its designated table.

Claudine decided to take a chance. Eye patch or no eye patch, she was going to get that guy a table. She left the kitchen and headed to the front doors. "Um, hi! Welcome to the Spice diner! How many are in your group?" Claudine asked the red headed boy.

He lifted his head up. "Oh, um, party of one. I...I can't pay for the meal," he blurted out.

Claudine blinked with her uncovered eye. "Eh? Okay... Why did you come here then if it's not rude to ask?"

"Uh, dinner scraps. Those are free, right?" The boy asked.

_Scraps?! This boy was waiting for scraps?! Not on my watch_, Claudine vowed. "Um, come to the back of the diner. I'll get you something," she whispered.

The red headed boy looked surprise. "Oh. O-Okay," he stammered. He started to head outside.

Claudine smiled. She went towards the kitchen. No one was going to starve and eat scraps on her watch!

{}..{}

Claudine walked out through the back door. "Hi!" She smiled and went over to the red haired boy. She had a silver tray balanced on her open hand. Claudine gentle tried to sit down on the ash fault beside him while still balancing the tray. She handed him the tray. "Here you go!"

"Wait, this is a full meal! I-I can't afford this!" The boy protested. On the tray was a plate that had chicken, green beans and mash potatoes on it. "I can't take this."

"It's on the house. I don't want you starving by just eating scraps! That's not fair!" Claudine tried to explain. "Just eat it. Come on."

The boy hesitated at first but he final grabbed the fork and knife Claudine also brought on the tray. He cut a small piece of the chicken out and put it in his mouth. "It's good!" He smiled. "What is it? This place doesn't serve chicken of I recall correctly."

"That's our new rosemary chicken. We're adding to the menu," she explained. "I'm glad you like it!"

The red head smiled again. He started to quickly try and scarf down the green beans and mash potatoes. He kept smiling the whole time.

After he finished the meal, he thanked Claudine for the full food meal and stood up. "Um, can I ask you something?" Claudine asked as she collected the tray. "Are you..."

"A hobo?" He finished off. "You can say that.

"But, you're way too young to be living on the streets and such!" Claudine looked down.

"You're never too young. You can just say I'm an orphan. By the way, what's with the eye patch? Did you lose your eye?" The boy pointed.

"What? Oh this?" Claudine also pointed to her eye patch. She had forgotten about it for a bit. "I...ran into a pole at school."

"You must be really clumsy then!" He laughed softly. Claudine blushed from embarrassment. "Hey, what's your name Miss Waitress?" The boy asked.

"I-It's Claudine," she stammered. "How about you? What's your name?"

"I'm Ca...," the boy stopped. He thought for a moment. "I-I'm Carin!" He said quickly. "Yeah, I'm Carin!"

"Okay... Well, maybe I'll see you tomorrow then," Claudine looked up and smiled. "Bye Carin!"

"Bye Claudine!" Carin waved. He slowly started to walk away. _Why did I say that?_ He asked himself as he left.

{}..{}

"Where were you? And...hey is that a food tray? I said stay in the kitchen," Andrew told Claudine when she came through the back door.

"I was just giving Carin his daily meal," she answered.

"Carin? Who's Carin?" Andrew asked.

"The-The homeless boy that comes here every day. I thought he needed a real meal for once," Claudine explained. "I was just trying to be nice."

"Well don't, okay? He isn't your problem," Andrew told her in a harsh tone. "Now go clean the tables. We're closing now."

"Okay," Claudine sighed and looked away. She went to put the tray back in the kitchen and instead get the cleaning gear.

_Why is he mad that I gave away a meal to someone that needed it? I'll pay Andrew back if I have to but just why is he so mad at the situation?_ Claudine asked herself as she mopped the floors.

"So, I heard you got yelled at by the boss. What did you do wrong?" Esperanza came out from the 'Employees Only' room. She had gotten changed out of her work uniform and was wearing the outfit she came in. She wore lulu lemon attire that consisted of a light purple tank top, sweatpants, a creamy sweater and a headband. She also wore sneakers from Nike.

"I gave free food," Claudine explained. "He couldn't afford the meal so I gave it to him for free."

"That was very generous of you but should have asked before you gave it all away," a familiar voice said behind them. Both girls turned and saw Sonya standing behind them dressed in a graphic tee with a flower on it, jeans, a baby blue sweater and runners.

"I-I know. I'll pay Andrew back, I promise," Claudine looked away.

"You better. He gets ticked of easily," Sonya warned. "Anyway, how did you hurt your eye? I don't think running into a pole would cause that amount of damage."

"Eh? I did alright! It's true!" Claudine lied again. She really didn't like lie to others. She was also terrible at lying too.

"I don't think that's true and you know it. Now tell us the truth," Sonya glared at Claudine.

"I...I... I got punched," she looked away and tried to mop the floor again.

"What?! Oh, you poor chica," Esperanza put her hands on Claudine's shoulders. "Who would do such a thing?"

"My locker buddy, bully of the school, and a great fighter: Macy 'Silver lining' Rushmore," Claudine sighed.

"Uh, who?" Esperanza crocked her head and asked. "Who is this 'Macy' chica?"

"Who cares? Either way, what this girl did is wrong. I just hope you'll stand up to the bully. We'll see you tomorrow. Bye," Sonya waved goodbye and headed towards the door. She looked at the fish hungrily before she left.

"Uh, I guess I'll see you tomorrow too. Bye Claud," Esperanza let go of Claudine's shoulders and started to leave. "Adiós amigo," she looked back and quickly smiled. Then she left as well.

{}..{}

After Andrew and Matt left, Claudine still worked for at least a half an hour before leaving. Claudine got changed, closed the store and left for home. Her parents would be frantic by now that she missed dinner. At least she phoned them before she left the diner. That would hopefully lessened her parents' panic.

She walked past the remains of Oakridge Secondary school as she walked home. She saw that they had bulldozers on the property now. That must mean that they would be starting from scratch or something.

Then she saw a figure in one of the classroom remains. From the help of the setting sun, she could see that the figure had red hair. She knew who it was. "Hey Carin!" She waved from where she was.

Carin turned. The red head smiled at her. "Hey Claudine!" He waved back.

Claudine ran over to him. She was careful to watch her step from all of the debris. She stopped when she saw something in the rubble and ashes glistening like it was metal. Claudine bent over and cautiously grabbed it.

In her hands was a small key with a clover shaped top. It had green shades of gemstones in the golden key mold. Claudine was mesmerized by it. "Wow..."

"You found it!" Carin ran over. It kind of looked like he missed some of his steps as he stumbled on the way over. He knelt down beside Claudine. "You found my key pendant!" He smiled.

"This is yours? Here," she passed it back into his hands. "Glad I could help.

He looked at the key pendant before looking at Claudine again. He put it back in her hands and closed her fingers around it. "Y-You should have it."

"Wh-What? But-But this could get you some extra money to survive if you sell it! It's yours!" She tried to tell him.

"Why sell if someone will buy it and never wear it?" He asked. "I know you'll wear it. So, keep it. It's yours now."

Claudine looked at the key and smiled. "Th-Thank you Carin," she told him.

"No problem! You better get home. I'll try and see you tomorrow. You know, at the diner," the red head told her.

Claudine nodded. "O-Okay," she said standing up again. "See you tomorrow," she waved before running off.

"Bye...Claud," he smirked as he watched her go home. "She's the one all right. She's the right one." He murmured before he too started to leave.

Spanish Translations (from Google Translate)

Senõrs -Men

Adiós amigo - Goodbye friend


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8  
My Little... Chimera?

_'You got to know that you tear me up when you say  
You want to take it all away.  
Take it all away...  
You tear me up when you say  
You want to take it all away.  
Take it all away...  
You were the one and it was enough  
Was enough…  
To be the one you were dreaming of.  
Dreaming of…  
You were the one and we called it love.  
But now you take it all away.  
Take it all away...'_

Lime had a large set of headphones on while he was listening to Owl City's song 'Take it All Away'. "I got to admit. When we take over this planet, there are some people that I want to spare. Adam Young, you're number one on my 'spare' list." The alien boy muttered in pure bliss.

Lime was lounging in his room. He had just finished up eating some Eggo waffles and was now on his laptop, scrolling through the advanced Internet. He had 'borrowed' the laptop from a Best Buy store nearby. As for the Internet, he had it currently from a MacDonald's from the ground below.

He stopped looking up a series called 'My Little Pony' when he got a knock on the door. He quickly put down the screen. "Come in," he said quickly.

Hemlock opened the door. "Lime, I could hear you singing to you music from my room. Must you blast it so loud?" He asked as he stepped inside.

Lime frowned and put back up his computer screen. "Deal with it. Owl City is a true maestro when it comes to lyrics and music," Lime explained as he started looking up the episode he was on currently for watching the kid's show.

"Anyway, you and I going to be late for school if you don't hurry," Hemlock looked over to the laptop screen. "My...Little Pony?"

"Friendship is Magic. I was looking it up for Lemon," he looked up at Hemlock. "So, when she comes..."

"Lime, you think she's still the same?" Hemlock asked the neon haired alien. "I mean, it's been three or four years..."

"She'll be the same! You'll see! Lemon and I never change!" Lime yelled at Hemlock. He quickly looked back at the Google search he had used to look up the series. "S-She'll love it. I know she will."

Hemlock put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Let's go. You'll have more time later to watch the show."

"How do you know I watch it?" Lime eyed Hemlock.

"I can still hear you. I hear you saying 'aww!' and 'this is so hilarious!' You need to get it together. You're become like... our other member," Hemlock explained. "Get it together, Brony."

"Yes Hemlock," Lime got up and took his headphones out. He got off his bed and started to walk towards the door. "By the way, I see you peeking in while I'm watching."

"I do not!" Hemlock retorted and walked out of the door. "Let's go!"

Lime glanced over at a photo on his bedside table. It was him and a girl that looked just like him with only long, blonde hair to separate their looks. They were both posing for the picture. He smiled at the photo. "I miss you Lemon," he muttered. He then went to follow Hemlock after closing his bedroom door.

{}..{}

At school, Claudine kept receiving odd looks from her classmates. All of this was due to the eye patch she had to still wear. She kept trying to cover the side of her face with her textbook. _This is so embarrassing_, she thought during the entire day. She hated this so much.

To thank for all of this was Macy. Macy was still into her fights and actually hit her in the shoulder for the fifth time. Claudine walked one eyed through the hallways. _Oh God, help me get through this_, Claudine sighed.

Suddenly, she felt grabbed from behind. Someone had locked their arms around her neck. She yelped in surprise and turned to see Esperanza. "Aloha mi amigo!" Esperanza smiled at her. "How's my pirate friend doing?" She asked.

"Fine I guess. Um, why did you startle me like that?" Claudine asked her.

"Because I have something to tell you!" She grinned.

"Well, what is it?" Claudine asked.

"My parents said you can come over sometime for a sleepover! Isn't it great?" Esperanza told Claudine.

Claudine smiled. "That is great! I can't wait!" She giggled.

"Also, when are you going to get this off?" Esperanza pulled on Claudine's eye patch string and plucked it.

"Hey! That hurt!" She yelped. "I don't really know. Only time will tell," she forced a smile.

"Well, get well chica! Adios!" Esperanza waved goodbye and left for next class.

"Bye Esperanza!" Claudine waved. _I just hope my eye gets better_, she prayed.

{}..{}

Liam looked behind him for the fifth time in math class. The girl that was in the row next over was looking at him again. He smiled. The girl did this every day since the second day of this semester.

The girl had her silver blonde hair in a bob cut fashion. Today she wore a dark blue long sleeve shirt that was covered by a light blue vest. She also wore jeans and also had runners on.

Liam looked over to her desk and smirked. "Whatcha doing?" he whispered to her.

She glared at the dark haired boy. "Math. Like everyone else in the room," she stated.

"Then what's that?" He asked and tapped a sheet of paper she was looking at.

"Nothing!" The silver blonde said quickly. She turned away and blushed.

Liam looked at the paper to see it was a drawing of a girl and a dog. The drawing was good in his opinion and the looks on the drawing, such as the shading, were well done. "Did you draw this?" He asked with a smirk.

"No," she replied.

"Did someone draw it for you?" He rephrased this sentence. He leaned in closer to her desk.

"No to that either," she looked up again, blushing.

Liam thought aloud. "Okay, if you didn't draw the picture and no one gave it to you, that only leads up for the drawing to be stolen property," he deducted.

"I didn't steal it! It's my," she stopped herself.

"Your what? Boyfriend's? Friend's?"

"Locker partner's," the girl confessed and frowned. Her heart started to stop racing fast when Liam asked those questions.

"Well that's..."

"Liam and Macy, do you have something to say to the class?" The math teacher, Mr. Samson, asked the two. All eyes in the class turned to them. Some snickered while other whispered to their friends like they did before.

Macy froze. "Uh... W-We," she stammered and started to blush in embarrassment.

"Why, we we're talking about my lime green highlights and my charming good looks," Liam lied so well and boasted about himself.

"Well, Mr. Citrus, I suggest you go and sit in your seat," Mr. Samson suggested. Liam willingly sat back down, right after he winked at Macy.

Macy blushed and faced the nearby wall. This was just so embarrassing to have this happen to her.

Lime watched the teacher go over the lesson. _Life can't get better than this. Scratch that, it could. By owning this world and have Lemon here with me_, the teenage alien thought. He quickly looked over his shoulder for the sixth time to look at Macy.

Macy had smiled back before going back to her math work. Lime smiled at her response before looking at his work. He liked this planet and its inhabitance. _Too bad that they all have to be eliminated_. Well, Lime would stop that. He had his spare list and the spare list was 100% foil proof. And he knew it.

{}..{}

Macy had just left her math class. _Oh my goodness. He talked to me. He literally spoke to me! I'm so happy I could_, Macy saw Claudine at 'their' locker. She had hidden the girl's picture in her math book so the locker partner wouldn't see.

Macy walked up to the locker. The girls had decided to make it a key lock which only the two had the keys to. If one girl forgot their key, the other would be able to open the door. Macy thought the idea was okay but it was just that. "Hey Claudine. What's up?" Macy asked in a casual manner.

"Nothing," Claudine said quietly.

"Like the eye patch? I think you should decorate it," Macy suggested. "Maybe it should be a long line of silver thread. A calling card to show..."

"Oh be quiet," Claudine said coldly. "You're so mean, you know that? Can you just..."

Macy grabbed Claudine's arm and squeezed till the arm started to turn red. "Since when do you interrupt me?" Macy glared. She shoved the arm away, causing the girl to be forced back. "Just shut your mouth and be silent. I'm better than you, stronger than you and I am also inferior to you. Got that?" Macy growled at the ferret Mew. "Now put your books away and go home, Claudine."

Claudine felt her eye wanting to tear up. She quickly went to the locker and grabbed her coat and her backpack with her binders inside. Then she started to run out of the hallway.

"Bye Claudine," Macy smirked and waved goodbye to her locker partner. She then went to pack up her things and leave.

{}..{}

Just as Claudine left school, there was a crowd of either awe stricken people how were all starring at the same thing and also people laughing at the most strangest Chimera animal Claudine had seen in her life. The thing was is that it didn't look like a Chimera but...a giant, life sized My Little Pony?

The 'My Little Chimera' was pitch black with scarlet red hair and black highlighted streaks. It even had a Chimera jellyfish as a cutie mark on its flank. She didn't know if she should transform or watch the somewhat cute Chimera gallop around.

Then the scare factor showed up. The My Little Chimera went up on its back legs and came down quickly on its front legs. Fire erupted like a sonic boom on the ground. It scorched the ground and left black, dead grass in its mist. It left that and screaming bystanders that were now running for their lives.

Claudine looked for any sign of cover so she hide as well as transform into her Mew form. She spotted a bush and dove for it. That was her mistake. "Ow!" She screamed. It was a rose bush that she had dove into for cover. She pulled out her pendant from her pocket before trying to get her backpack off. She kissed the pendant and started to transform into Mew Clove.

"Mew Mew Clove! Metamorphosis!"

When Mew Clove came out of the bush with her 'ow!' and 'yikes!'; several people turned to look.

"Hey! Look, it's a Mew!" Someone pointed out.

"It one of those Mews from the other day!" A girl, probably from the gym class that had seen her on the field, pointed out.

"Look at that! She has an eye patch!"

Mew Clove touched her bruised eye. Sure enough, her eye patch was there. The strange thing was that it had a 3-D four leaf clover sewn onto the eye patch for decoration. "What the?" Mew Clove gasped. She couldn't believe that the eye patch was now a part of her transformation.

"Do you need an introduction? Go defeat the Chimera with us, Clover!"

Mew Clove blinked before seeing Mew Salt and Mew Rosemary try and fight the Chimera. She quickly ran over to help them. "I'm coming!" She told them as she ran.

Mew Rosemary had her whip out. "Ribbon Rosemary Rhapsody!" She battle cried and flung the whip's long end at the Chimera. The Chimera neighed loudly as the whip wrapped around its neck. It struggled to get free from the whip's hold.

Mew Clove went to finish the Chimera off. She summoned her axe and ran up to the Chimera. "Ribbon!" She yelled and jumped high in the air. "Clove..."

_Please. Don't hurt me. Let me go free. Please._

Mew Clove blinked. "Clove Concerto!" She finished off and shut her eyes as she brought her axe down. She landed on her feet when she reached the ground and opened her eyes. The Chimera was gone, leaving nothing but the chaos it had once created. Mew Clove didn't know if she should smile in victory or feel guilty for what she did. The Chimera had had feelings. It spoke to her. It was a living, breathing creature, not a monster. Mew Clove stood there as Mew Rosemary hugged her from the side and Mew Salt patted her on the back.

Soon they were bombarded with bystander students from her high school. Mew Clove just looked down as the guilt crept in more and more as the seconds went by.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9  
The Clover Key

The My Little Chimera rain up to its maker after it fled from the school yard. It nuzzled its nose against his hand. _I'm sorry Master_, it told him.

"There, there. You did great. That's my good girl," the Chimera's master soothed it.

"You care way too much for a monster," Hemlock crossed his arms and starred at the detestable sight.

"They're creatures. Not monsters," the alien boy corrected him. "Besides, I care about all the Chimeras I make."

"So this is why you don't fight then," Hemlock went over to the other alien. "You just don't want your 'precious little pets' to get hurt, is that it?"

"That's one reason. The big reason is that God tells us to love our enemies, not fight them. If..."

"Oh, I forgot! You went religious," Hemlock frowned. "You started believing in some god that is said to have died on the cross for the sins of these worthless humans. Is that right?"

"He is not a god but the God who made all the planets and the world our people wish to possess. I think this is just wrong! If God sent His Son Jesus to save these humans, then he can save our people too," the alien boy confessed as he tried to reason with Hemlock.

"Well then. I guess you're a lost cause. You are a traitor to your people! Protecting these humans by not fighting them like you have too is just a disgrace! This is ridiculous!" Hemlock yelled at him. "You can sit around and pretend that this is just a pointless mission but we have people back home that need us to do this! You're a traitor," Hemlock spat at the alien boy. "Don't expect us to come to you with open arms when you abandon this 'God' of yours and beg to rejoin us." Hemlock turned and teleported away.

The alien boy sighed. "Come on Fiery Black. Let's go see the others," he touched his creation and made it shrink to the size of a Webkinz' plush toy. He then held the My Little Chimera in his arms and teleported away.

{}..{}

"Claudine, what did you do wrong?" Sonya asked Claudine in the locker room at the diner.

"Wrong? What do you mean?" Claudine crooked her head and asked the Mew leader.

"The Chimera got away! What do you think happened?" Sonya growled at pawn.

"What?! But it was gone when I last looked...," Claudine looked away. She thought she destroyed the Chimera. Then again, she had closed her eyes…

"Yeah! Gone running! What is wrong with you?" Sonya yowled like a cat. "You can't do anything right like I tell you to do!"

"I'm trying my best! I'm sorry! Forgive me Sonya!" Claudine started to cry through her one eye. Her eye patch was still covering the other. Her eye was almost completely healed.

"My sister would never allow me to behave like this and you shouldn't either! So stop crying and just," Sonya stopped, realizing what she said.

"Y-Your sister? You have a sister? She's a Mew? Then where..."

"Shut up and get to work Claudine!" Sonya turned around and glared at the girl. She then ran out of the room in frustration. _Why? Why did I say that? Now she'll keep asking me questions!_ She realized. _Dora, Paula, Chloe, Sawyer; help me through this..._

{}..{}

Lime had his headphones in as he listened to another Owl City song. He sighed in pure bliss as he sang along with the song out loud.

'_Circle me and the needle moves gracefully,  
Back and forth,  
If my heart was a compass, you'd be north.  
Risk it all, 'cause I'll catch you if you fall,  
Wherever you go,  
If my heart was a house,  
You'd be home.'_

Then there was a knock on his door. "Come in," Lime sighed as the moment faded away with the intruding sound. "What is it Hem?" He asked.

Hemlock walked inside the room. His hair was in a mess and his outfit had long slices cut through it. "Never go into his room," Hemlock sat down on the ground. "His Chimeras are like creatures of nightmares."

"Well, that's why he's on this mission. We both know he's not normal," Lime looked at his 'borrowed' iPod from the Apple store.

"That...that metal one is vicious! And that string one tied my feet with yarn. And don't let me get started about..."

"And that is why we don't go in his room," Lime faced Hemlock. "Why did you go in anyway?"

"He treats those Chimeras like pets and stuffed animals! It's ridiculous!" Hemlock complained. "So I was going to get rid of them."

"I can't believe that you didn't die trying to do that. You're lucky," Lime stated. "You might want to clean up yourself. You said..."

"I know what I said! Just don't disturb me Friday night, alright?" Hemlock told Lime.

"Whatever. I'll be watching My Little Pony or something else," Lime shrugged and turned his music up.

Hemlock nodded and left Lime's room. He had a something important to do Friday night. He needed no disturbance to do so. His useless companion wouldn't bug him and Lime just needed to be told what to do.

Hemlock went to his room and searched for a new pair of cloths. "One of these days, I'll throw all of those useless Chimeras of his away!" Hemlock vowed.

{}..{}

Carin was waiting for Claudine at the diner. He watched the multicoloured fish as they swam by. "Hey Carin!" Claudine walked over to the 'please wait to be seated' sign.

Carin looked over his shoulder. "Hello Claud!" He waved. He walked over to her. "Have any scraps?"

"I have something better! Come to the back, okay?" She whispered to him. Even if there were no waiting customers to cause her to whisper, she did it just because it was fun to do.

Carin nodded. He left out the front door just like she asked him to. Claudine smiled and went to the kitchen.

Esperanza was just leaving with a platter of fish and a bowl of soup. "What's the rush, Claudine?" She turned her head back and asked.

Claudine was picking up a platter of salted salmon. "Oh, I'm taking food to the homeless boy again," she explained. "I was thinking of giving him some salted salmon."

"Does Andrew know? Don't you think he's tricking you?" Esperanza asked in her accented voice.

"Sonya said that he showed up a lot before we even came here. I think he's not faking this," Claudine explained. "Why would someone asks for scrap food if he wasn't homeless?"

"Because he knows there are people like you that work here. Just be careful, okay? I don't want you getting hurt," Esperanza warned before leaving to serve the ordered food she had.

Claudine thought for a moment. Was Carin tricking her? He couldn't. He trusted her. He gave her a key to prove it.

She put the plate of salmon on the table and pulled out the key. It was strung on an old chain of hers. The shiny green stones on the key glowed in the light of the room. She held it in her hands and prayed. _Dear God, please let Carin not be messing with me and actual is telling me the truth. Amen._

Claudine put the key back under her shirt were it would be safe. She picked up the platter of salmon again and went to see Carin.

{}..{}

Carin waited for the kind waitress to arrive. She was very kind to him unlike other people. She cared about him as if he was her friend. He liked that. He was glad he gave her the key. She deserved it.

"I got something new for you!" Claudine called out as she walked towards him. She sat down next to him as she handed him the plate of salmon. "Here you go!" She said cheerily.

Carin smiled. "Thanks Claudine!" He smiled up at her. "Oh fish!"

"It's salted salmon. It has been on the menu...wow! You're hungry!" Claudine laughed. Carin was just digging into the salmon with his knife and fork. He loved it so much!

"Aw, this is so good! Thank you!" He smiled at her. "You're so kind to me all the time. Why?" Carin asked.

"Well, because Jesus wants us to care about others. It's what the Bible tells us to do," she replied.

"You're a Christian?" Carin blinked. "So am I! I'm so glad I met another Christian!" He stated happily.

Claudine smiled. "You are? That's great! I'm so glad!" Claudine was so glad she had met another Christian. She had become a Christian at a young age and tried her best to follow what God says and do good deeds. Good deeds didn't save people though she reminded herself every day.

"So you like the clover key?" Carin asked with a smile. Claudine kept twiddling her fingers on the key during their conversation.

"Eh? Uh, yeah," Claudine stammered and blushed. "Where did you get it? It's a family heirloom, isn't it?"

"It actually isn't. I found it on the ground," he explained. "I saw it in a pile of ashes where a forest fire was the day before."

"A forest fire? Really? The key isn't tarnish or burnt though from the look of it," Claudine re-examined the key. It looked like it was in perfect condition; no missing gems, no tarnish gold. Nothing was wrong with it at all.

"I know. It's quite strange. I keep thinking it's a magic key," he whispered.

"It's yours though, you should keep it. Or at least find the right owner," Claudine looked down.

"I would if I could. If I can find them though, you should still keep it," Carin told her. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

Claudine blushed. "Carin, I..."

"Where did you get that?"

Both kids turned around to face the source of the voice. Sonya was standing outside of the back door, starting at them. "Where did you get that Clubs key?" Sonya rephrased the question.

"Clubs key? What do you mean?" Claudine asked.

"That in your hand! Where did you get that key? Tell me now!" Sonya ordered. She seemed really agitated at the moment over the key.

"I found it. What's so," Carin tried to explain. He was stopped in midsentence when Sonya lunged at him and grabbed him by the shirt collar. He gasped for air. "H-Hey! L-Let...let go!"

"How did you find it? It died along with her! Tell me now!" Sonya shook him like a rag doll.

"Sonya! That's enough! Let Carin go! This isn't right!" Claudine tried to pull on Sonya's arm. "Enough is enough!"

Sonya looked at Claudine. She was about to yell but stopped herself. She let Carin go, making her drop on the hard concrete.

Claudine ran to his side. "Are you okay?" She asked in panic. Carin nodded.

"Don't come back here again, carrot top. Not for meals, not for scraps, not for anything," Sonya said coldly. "So... Just leave our lives. Especially Claudine's life. Get out of here, carrot top," Sonya started to walk away and went back inside.

"Sonya! You can't say that! Come..."

"She's right," Carin interrupted Claudine. "I-I better be going now."

"Carin wait! Don't leave!" Claudine tried to tell him as he got up and started to leave. "Please don't go!"

Carin stopped for a second. He looked to the side. "I-It's best this way. Bye Claud," Carin started to run away from her.

"Carin! Carin, wait!" Claudine stood up. "Don't leave! I...," she started to cry. "Don't...go..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow… I really don't write much about myself before the chapter, do I? Well, here goes nothing…  
I hope all of you are enjoying the story so far! Ten chapters already and I so happy about it! Anyways, first, I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or the ideas and such that were from the original anime and manga. All I own is the story ideas that flow from my head and are then typed and place on this site.  
Anyway, enjoy the story! (Also… If you want, listen to the first part of this chapter by listening to Kelly Clarkson's song 'Because of You' or any sad song that you find that can connect to the first chapter part.)**

Chapter 10  
Babysitting Blues...

_"Hey Sonya! Over here!" Dora waved at her twin._

_"What is it Dora?" Sonya walked over to her sister. She sat down beside her on a small patch of grass in the park. _

_"I got this for us!" Dora held up a key on a chain. It was in the shape of the clover at the top and was gold with tiny green jewels on the rims._

_"Dora, what's this for?" Sonya asked as her twin sister placed the key into her hands. _

_Her sister grinned. "I got on for everyone on the team. Paula got a heart key, Chloe got a diamond one and Sawyer got a spade key. It shows are positions on the team!" Dora explained. _

_"Wait, why are these all card deck suits? I prefer our chess theme," Sonya crocked her head. _

_"Well, the queen is the joker, the pawn is the clubs, the heart is the bishop, the diamond is the rook and finally, the spade is the knight's card suit," Dora went in depth with the subject. Her blonde hair with black streaks blew softly in the soft autumn wind. _

_"So what did you mean that this key was for us?" Sonya asked. She looked at the key in her hands. "Why are they keys anyway and not cards?"_

_"Well, we are going to switch places," Dora smiled at Sonya. She clasped her hands over her sisters. "Every other battle, you will be leading the team. That way, if anything happens..."_

_"Happens? What do you mean?" Sonya asked in worry. "Are...are you saying you might die!?" Sonya gasped. "No way! That can't happen!"_

_"Look Sonya, if anything happens to me, you will have to lead the team. The Chimeras are getting stronger and stronger each time by the battle. You're my twin sister, my identical sister. We share the same attributes the other has," Dora explained in a sad tone of voice. "If anything happens, you need to be able to step in and replace me."_

_"No Dora! Stop thinking like this! Ever since you watched that one anime that twisted the magical genre to the worse, you've been acting like this! Stop this behavior Dora! You're not going anywhere!" Sonya started to cry. Her tears went streaming down her cheeks. _

_Dora wiped her sister's tear away. "Don't cry. Tears aren't appropriate now or ever. Now stop that. Otherwise I'll throw the lock away and leave you with the key," Dora smirked. She never wanted to see her sister cry. It made her think back to Rozen Maiden Traumend with the twin dolls. They didn't end well. _

_Sonya nodded quickly. "O-Okay. I promise I won't cry." Sonya smiled lightly. _

_"Good. Now let's head to the diner. There's a chocolate cheesecake calling my name and a New York cheesecake singing yours! Let's go!"_

Sonya was crying in a corner of the change room, remembering her sister. "Dora? Oh Dora… Why did you have to be right?" She cried into her sleeves.

{}..{}

Two days later, Claudine and Sonya hadn't said a direct word to each other. Instead, they had Esperanza be a 'Hermes' between them. Back and forth, Esperanza went from girl to girl with messages from the other.

"Hey...Sonya...Claudine says," Esperanza panted from going fourth times between the girls since they got to work. "Claudine wants to tell you that she forgives you."

"Are you just saying that for her or did she actually say that?" Sonya asked a she changed into her work uniform.

"That and she said she wants your help figuring out to get the eye patch off of her Mew form. Her eye has already healed already." Esperanza recalled.

"Oh. I forgive her then. I'll tell her myself though. As for the eye patch, I have no idea why it came up in the first place," Sonya told half of the truth.

"I see. Also, do you know where Andrew is? I need to talk to him," Esperanza pointed out.

"Talk to me about what?" Andrew walked over to the girls. "What's going on?"

"Well, you see, I'm babysitting tonight for a friend of my Madre. Her friend has a 10 year old daughter that needs to be babysat tonight," Esperanza explained further in depth.

"Fine, you can have the night of. Tell me how everything goes," Andrew shuffled Esperanza's black hair before leaving.

Esperanza tried to mat her hair down again. "Senõrs. At least he gave me the night off to watch Bailey," she sighed.

"Is Bailey the name of the girl you're watching? She sounds cute," Sonya smirked. "Let's get a good sum of work done before you leave, Bishop. Let's go."

"Fine, but don't forget to tell Claudine you forgive her, si?" Esperanza asked. She knew Sonya would most likely say it the next day.

"I will! I promise! Now let's move it!"

{}..{}

Hemlock starred at the computer screen in front of him. _Okay, it's now or never. You promise you'd contact him at least once a month. Come on Hemlock, get your courage up! _Hemlock told himself.

He slowly inched his hand to press 'contact' on the computer screen with the mouse. Two minutes later, his old rival from back on their home planet was staring back at him. His rival was in his own spaceship in Tokyo, Japan. Both of them had been assigned to different areas and promised to Skype each other their progress. Hemlock gulped. "Hello Pieface," he glared.

"Hemlock tree," Pie looked back at his old rival.

"For the last time, hemlock is an ancient poison. I'm not the tree type of hemlock!" Hemlock started to flip out a bit.

"Pie! Move over! I want to see!" Pie little brother, Tart, was finally seen on the screen. Tart floated to get into the screen. "Hi Hemlock! Where's Lime a dime?" Tart waved and asked.

"In his room. You can talk to him later. Hey, where's Kisshu?" Hemlock tried to look for the dark green haired alien.

"Trying to get a hold of your comrade. They've been on for two hours so far. It is good that Kisshu is able to talk to his old friend from military school," Pie explained.

"Wonder if Kisshu sees how much that kid is so worthless," Hemlock muttered.

"How so? Tell me, what progress have you made?" Pie asked him.

"I'll see if I can contact Lime. Don't try and threaten to kill each other from behind the computer screen. See ya!" Tart waved at left. _That kid seriously looked like a little girl with those pigtails_, Hemlock thought.

"Well, we killed four of their Mews. All thanks to you know who's Chimeras. I even forced the kid to fight. After that, he kept getting wimpy and now won't fight at all! He," Hemlock rambled on.

"Wait, did you say he killed four Mews? That's extraordinary," Pie cut Hemlock short. He seemed impress. "From what I remember, didn't he create those new species of Chimeras?" Pie asked.

"Yeah but he likes making them into the size of plush toys and keeps treating them as pets. It's so pointless. Chimeras are made to fight, end of story. He's just making it hard on himself," Hemlock rolled his eyes.

"So, you really killed four of the Mews?" Pie re-asked. "Does that mean you are close to controlling the country?"

"No. They created replacement Mews to take their place. So far, we know of two of the new one: Mew Clove and Mew Rosemary." Hemlock put his image down and showed clips of the Mews fighting.

"Mew Rosemary can use a whip to rip up the ground and kill the Chimera. She's feisty and a hard piece to eliminate. Then there's Mew Clove. She's powerful in an unnatural way," Hemlock put up a clip of Mew Clove against the Chimera tiger and Chimera ant. "The little goldilocks has the ability to use light. If she knew what she could do with power...well, let's just say, it could be used as a salvation as well as destruction."

Pie looked closer at the images. "If I recall, isn't a clove spice have to be use with care otherwise it overpowers the food?" Pie tried to remember what he knew about the spices the girls were designated to.

"Yep. I just think that if Deep Blue doesn't help us, this can."

{}..{}

Rosemary took in a deep breath as she rang the doorbell to her job. She waited a few minutes until a lady opened the door. She had long blonde hair that curled at the ends, creamy skin and dark green eyes. She was wearing a navy business suit and shirt along with black heels. "Hello Esperanza! Thanks you so much for babysitting tonight!" The lady thanked Esperanza. "Come in please!"

"No problem Mrs. Waterston. I'm so happy to do this," Esperanza smiled. Esperanza wasn't wearing her usual lulu lemon get up today. Instead, she wore a nice graphic tee with a horse on it, a purple lulu lemon sweater, jeans and runners. She stepped inside the house. "So where's..."

"Ah! Oh cool! Mommy got me a new babysitter! Yay!" A little girl ran into the front hallway. The girl had blonde hair that was held back by a headband, dark green eyes and creamy skin. She was wearing a tee shirt with turtles on it, sweatpants and was holding a stuffed tortoise in her arms. "Hi miss new babysitter!" She smiled up at Esperanza.

"Now Bailey, this isn't a new sitter. Juliana was sick today. Be nice to Esperanza, alright sweet heart?" Mrs. Waterston knelt down to her daughter's level.

"Yes Mommy! I promise!" Bailey hugged her mother and gave her a kiss goodbye. "Hit those news stories hard!" She cheered.

"I will baby. Be good now!" Mrs. Waterston stood back up. She grabbed her car keys off of the side table and grabbed her purse. "Bye Bailey!" She waved goodbye and closed the door as she headed out the door.

Bailey looked up at Esperanza. "So... What are we going to do?" Bailey crocked her head, causing her hair to fall to that side.

"Well, I brought a dance game if you had a Wii and I brought two movies for us to watch," Esperanza held up her plastic bag. "Who's the little turtle you got there?"

Bailey instantly frowned and glared at her babysitter. "A turtle? A TURTLE?! This is a tortoise! Turtles live in the water! Hello!" Bailey pointed out.

"Eh!? I'm so sorry for the mix up!" Esperanza apologized. She started to take her shoes off. "H-How about you put on your pajamas and then we'll watch a movie. Is that alright?" Esperanza asked in slight shock.

"After I check on my website," Bailey told Esperanza. "I have a new post to make."

"Uh, website? Post? I don't understand," Esperanza confessed.

Bailey gently held Esperanza's hand and led her to the staircase. "I'll show you! Come on!" Bailey dragged her upstairs into her room.

Bailey's room was a green, turtle/tortoise paradise. The walls were a nice shade of green and all of the furniture was green as well. Stuffed animals were scattered on Bailey's bed and the girl's wooden bookcase was stacked with books. On another table was a laptop and a wheelie chair to sit in.

Bailey sat in the chair and turned on the laptop. A few minutes later, Bailey pulled up a website on BlogSpot. Esperanza's eyes widened and she gasped in shock.

"Since my mother is a news lady, I wanted to follow in her footsteps. So, I decided to follow up on a story. I decide to do a story on the Toronto Mew Mews! I'm their number one fan girl," Bailey giggled.

Esperanza couldn't help but stare at the screen. There was Sonya as clean as day on the screen...but she was with other Mews. One was black and looked so much like Sonya. The other three were different entirely. One was wearing an orange costume and looked like a nun. Another was wearing blue and had strawberry blonde hair that blended well with the colour of her costume. Finally, the fifth one wore mahogany and looked like she would punch you in the face.

Bailey was starting to update her website by posting a video and having a bit of writing written underneath the video. After Bailey posted it, Esperanza was looking straight at the title:

**Another new Mew? Where have the other Mews gone?**

Esperanza started to read the rest of the post. She was in complete shock at what she read:

**After some reports from a gym class of girls at St. Mary's High school, it seems that these new Mews are starting to arrive. The newest Mew, Mew Rosemary, seems to be a user of a heart-shaped whip. She seems to have the DNA of a Prewalski's horse and has a colour scheme of magenta. **

**The most important issue is at hand: where are the other Mews? It has been two months since we heard anything about the Mews. There was that incident with 'the High roof Violinist' but other than that, we have had no reports. After two months of absence, two new Mews have shown up with the now ever present leadership of Mew Salt. **

**Where have Mews Pepper, Paisley, Cilantro and Saffron gone? Comment and give me your opinion. This is Bailey Waterston, signing off.**

_There... There were others before us?! Why didn't Sonya tell us?! This... This just can't be!_ Esperanza looked at the website in horror and confusion.

"Hey, uh, Esperanza? Are you okay?" Bailey asked. Her babysitter was acting really odd. Almost as if...

"Oh my tortoise. Are-Are you a Mew?! Oh my goodness! You..."

"Eh? Uh, I just never hear about these 'Mews' before," Esperanza told half the truth. "Who are they anyway?"

"These are the Toronto Mew Mews. There are the twin alternate leaders, Mew Pepper and Mew Salt, the Italian bishop Mew Paisley, the rambunctious rook Mew Cilantro and finally the arrogant knight Mew Saffron. They protect the city of Toronto from dangerous creature called Chimeras. They are evil aliens called Hemlock, Lime and the unknown redhead that create the Chimeras. The Mews are amazing!" Bailey spun in the wheelie chair. "I'm their biggest fan ever!"

Esperanza forced a chuckle. "Oh I see. Well, how about you tell me more about these 'Mews' after you change into the pajamas and we put on a movie?" Esperanza suggested.

"Okay! I'll go get change!" Bailey smiled and went to the bathroom to change.

Esperanza looked back at the computer. She quickly went to sit down in the green wheelie chair. "Okay you Mews, tell me what's going on," she said to the figures on the screen. She scrolled through the posts, videos, fan art and character songs to find answers.

{}..{}

"This is so sad! He did all of that for her and now he just destroyed what they made together! Why did he have to listen to that wacko king?" Bailey hugged her tortoise, who was named Prince Sheldon, close. "This movie is so sad!"

"I think Ralph will get Fix it Felix to do something or they will make a new car," Esperanza tried to comfort Bailey. Esperanza had brought over 'Wreck-it Ralph' for the girls to watch.

As the night progressed and the movie was coming to a dramatic climax, another voice mixed in with Wreck it Ralph from the film.

_"I am bad, and that's good.  
I will never be good, and that's not bad.  
There's no one I'd rather be than me."_

Esperanza then heard a knock at the door. "Coming!" Bailey got up although she hesitated at first. Esperanza just watched her go. The movie was just about finished but that wasn't what was making her so edgy.

"Bailey, don't answer that door. Your mother said..."

"Why hello, little girl! Can I see you for a moment?"

Esperanza ran to the door just as she heard Bailey scream. She gasped and saw that Bailey and whoever was talking was gone. _No, no, no, no!_ She thought as she ran out the door, forgetting to put on boots, and gasped at what she saw next.

"Oh my goodness! You're Lime! You're that..."

Lime was holding Bailey like a hostage. He had one of his arms around her neck while she had her hands on his arm. He had covered her mouth now with his free hand. "Do you ever stop talking?" He asked. Bailey bit his finger, causing him to drop her. "Ow!"

"This means the Mews are going to show up! Oh my goodness!" Bailey jumped up and down; unaware of the danger she was in.

"Bailey! Get away from him!" Esperanza said in her thick accented voice. She tried to run over and get Bailey away from Lime.

"Oh no, you don't," Lime smirked. He pulled out a Chimera jelly fish and threw it at a weed peeking out of the snow. The weed started to grow and grabbed Bailey. She screamed as she was hoisted into the air by the Chimera weed. The worse part of it was a thistle weed. Bailey screamed as the sharp vines and leaves wrapped around her ankles and wrist. The sharp needles started to dig into her skin. She started to scream and cry. "Help me Esperanza!"

"Bailey!" Esperanza screamed. The cold was starting to take its toll on her body. With no coat, no boots and more suited to warmer climates, Esperanza was freezing.

"Like my plant Chimera? They're my speciality," Lime smirked. "Get her Thistle!" He ordered the thistle plant. The plant shot purple spiny spikes at her.

"¡Oh Dios" Esperanza yelped and tried to dodge the attack. She missed a spike by a mere two centimeters.

"Ha! Not going to turn into a Mew eh? Well, I guess the little blonde will die then," Lime floated up and looked at the crying Bailey. "She's such a cute kid. Well, time to die young..."

{}..{}

"Claudine, are you there?" Sonya asked as she went through the back door. Claudine was sitting against the wall of the building and playing with rocks on the ash fault.

"He didn't come today. Again."

Sonya sat down beside Claudine. She put her arm around her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I never should have done that. Can you forgive me?" Sonya asked.

Claudine just continued to look down, starting to fiddle with the clover key chained around her neck. "I miss seeing him. I-I forgive you though. You're just trying to look out for me. That's all."

Sonya nodded. "Yeah, it's complicated though. For example, that key is mine," Sonya tried to say. She didn't want Claudine flipping out on her.

"How? How is it yours?" Claudine looked up at her. She showed Sonya the key.

"Well, it's a long story. First and foremost, there..."

"Sonya! Pawn! The bishop's in trouble! The bishop is in trouble!" CC flew off of Sonya's cellphone and flew over to face the girls.

"Wait, Esperanza's babysit... We got to get over there now!" Sonya stood up quickly. She then helped Claudine up from the ash fault. "We have to transform when we get there though." Sonya pointed out. If they did so beforehand, that would be really bad and cover blowing.

Claudine nodded. Sonya smiled back. She grabbed the ferret Mew's hand and ran, dragging Claudine along. "Let's go Dora!" She said happily and smiled as she ran.

_Dora? She called me Dora. Who is Dora? Her sister?_ Claudine wondered as they ran. They had to hurry. Esperanza and an innocent little girl were in serious danger.

Spanish Translations:  
¡Oh Dios – Oh my goodness!


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone! Sorry this chapter is a little late from the Thursday schedule… Hope you don't mind that. As you all know, I don't own the Mew idea. I only own my characters and what's going on. Thank you so much for the comments! I love them so much! And SonicXMinagirl, based on your theory and idea about Lime and Claudine, this chapter is for you! Enjoy!**

Chapter 11  
Wait… Our number one fan's a Mew?!)

"Hm, let's see if this one will hit the bulls eye's this time!" Lime smirked and threw another silver dagger at Bailey. The dagger was small with a lime green tassel on the end of the dagger and a tiny little charm that was a yellow slice of a lemon.

Bailey screamed as the dagger almost hit her left ear. Lime got another throwing dagger ready. He checked to see how sharp it was by gently moving his thumb over the flat surface.

Bailey was in total fear. Her wrists and ankles were now bloody and the scabs her body were creating to heal the wound to link onto the bonds she had. She was starting to feel numb in her arms and her legs.

"Let her go!" Esperanza yelled from where she was. She had finally been caught and was now hanging upside down, bound by her ankles by the thistle Chimera. She tried to pull herself up but fell back down to her previous state. She groaned in agony each time she fell back.

Lime looked down at Esperanza. "Um, no. I'm target practicing right now. Please hold," he told the immigrant Mew. He then fired another dagger at Bailey which was just a centimeter away from hitting her neck.

"Let me go! Let us go! I promise I won't say anything bad about you on my blog again!" Bailey wailed.

"Wait, what did...?"

"Let them go now!" Sonya yelled down from below. The sound of a violin played in the air and the wind started to pick up.

Lime flew over to check out what was going on. He blinked at what he saw. Mew Salt was playing her violin and caused a hurricane to start to form. Meanwhile, Mew Clove was cutting Esperanza down from her place on the thistle Chimera. The Chimera roared in pain as Mew Clove cut her friend lose from it.

"Oh it's you," Lime glared at Sonya. He smiled when he saw Claudine though. "Oh, and you brought Goldy! Hi Goldilocks!" Lime waved.

Mew Salt just rolled her eyes. "Just let the little girl go!"

"Let me think… No. I'm trying to do target practice. Hello! I'll be done soon. _Then_ you can have her," Lime frowned.

While Mew Salt and Lime bickered, Mew Clove was assisting Esperanza. "You okay now?" Mew Clove asked.

"Well, aside from bloody ankles, I'm as good as a horse Mew could be!" Esperanza forced a smile. "Thank you mi mejor amiga! Muchas gracias!"

Mew Clove smiled and quickly hugged her friend. "No problem but we need to get that little girl free," Claudine remind her friend.

Esperanza nodded. She took out her pendant, kissed it and transformed a few seconds later. "I'm on it, chica!" She smiled and told Mew Clove. She started to climb the thistle. "Man, this is hard... Ouch!" She yelped every time she got poked by a thistle spine.

Mew Clove was about to get up when she was tackled back to the ground. She yelped as she was flipped over to face who had tackled her.

"Hi Goldilocks! How are you today? Good I hope!" Lime smiled at her, shutting his eyes as he grinned.

"Please, can you get off of me?" She asked politely. "I don't really..."

"Why? I like this. Why don't you?" Lime intruded. "Does it need to get more interesting? I can try and do that," he smirked. "First, let's see that other eye of yours," Lime flipped Mew Clove's eye patch up. Her healed green eye starred up at him, along with her already uncovered green coloured eye.

"Just please get off," she told him again.

"Well, let me at least do this first," Lime's head leaned in closer.

Mew Clove shut her eyes tightly as she felt a soft kiss land on her cheek. She opened her eyes. _Did he just...kiss me?_

Lime smiled. "Like that Goldy? Hemlock tries to do the more intense stuff with Mew Salt. I thought I just start with the basics," he explained as he leaned in again to give her another kiss. Suddenly, he was kicked off of Mew Clove.

"Oh no you didn't just do that to her!" Mew Salt hissed. "You and Hemlock are going to pay! Especially Hemlock!" She vowed.

Line got a throwing dagger ready. "It was only on the cheek!" He pouted.

Mew Clove just scrambled away and got up. "Hurry Romero!" She called up. She then watched the alien and Mew bicker it out.

{}..{}

"Can't you untie me, fairy Mew?" Bailey asked for the fifth time. CC had flown up to check on the little girl. Bailey just watched CC fly and watch over of her.

"Negative. I don't have hands for one thing...," she pointed out. "Just be patient, kiddy. Help will come."

"I'm here! Finally! Woot!" Mew Rosemary cheered as she reached the top of the plant. "About a two story climb and I did it in twenty minutes! Yippee!"

"Esperanza?! You're...You're a Mew?!" Bailey gasped in shock. She grinned. "Oh my goodness! My babysitter's a Mew Mew! Ahh!"

Mew Rosemary wanted to step back but couldn't due to her balancing on a Chimera thistle plant. "Uh, calm down Bailey. I'll get you free..."

"I'm actually meeting a real life Mew Mew! This is the best day ever!" She screamed happily.

Esperanza sighed and walked over to the little girl. She started to try and untangle her. "I need Mew Clove's axe," she muttered. Her riding gloves kept getting cut by the sharp plant Chimera.

Bailey threw her head back in pain. "Careful! That hurt!" She yelped, now recalling the situation she was in.

Mew Rosemary looked at Bailey. She was about to retort when she saw a small mark on the tip of Bailey's hair line. She looked closer.

A small tiny red mark in the shape of a turtle was on her forehead. "Did you put a tattoo on your forehead by any chance?" Mew Rosemary asked.

"What? No way! I don't like temporary tattoos since the pretty pictures fade after a while. Why, what is it?" She asked.

CC flew over. "That's a Mew Mark alright. If I'm not mistaken, this is the rook," CC informed the two.

"WHAT?! I'm a Mew?! OH MY GOODNESS!" Bailey screamed in happiness.

Mew Rosemary covered her ears. "Cut it ouahhhh!" She screamed herself as she slipped from the thistle Chimera and started to plummet down to the ground below.

"Esperanza!" Bailey yelled. She tried to struggle free only to cry again in pain.

CC made a Mew pendant appear. It started to fall near Bailey's face. "Kiss it now!" She ushered her. The Mew pendant twirled in the air and landed straight onto Bailey's lips.

"Mew Mew Bay Leaf! Metamorphosis!"

Suddenly a bright green light appeared. The girls below looked up at the sight. Mew Salt looked up from holding the collar of Lime's shirt and about to punch him with her free fist.

Mew Clove looked up as she tried to run over and try and catch Esperanza if she fell. "Is that...?"

"The rook?" Mew Salt gasped.

Esperanza was still screaming as she fell. She suddenly heard Bailey's voice close to her falling self.

"Ribbon Bay Leaf Ballad!"

Suddenly, a shiny sphere surrounded Mew Rosemary. A second later, she was gentle dropped onto the ground, standing on her legs. She gasped when she saw Bailey, well Mew Bay Leaf now, gentle set foot on the ground.

She was wearing a cute, dark green strapless dress that had curved strips from the dress. She also had a dark green little, wavy skirt underneath her dress. Mew Bay Leaf wore a choker, garter and puffy sleeves that were dark green with white lace. The choker had the mew pendant dangling from it. She also had little bay leaf barrettes on her the side of her hair and a grey tortoise shell on her back.

"B-Bailey?!" Esperanza gasped. "You're...You're..."

"This is the best thing ever!"Bailey spun around in a circle. "This is my greatest dream come true!"

Lime just glared at the little Mew girl. Another one? Another Mew?! Aw, come on!" Lime used his hand to wrench Mew Salt's hand from his shirt collar. Mew Salt, who was watching the latest Mew take this new change to her body, turned in response to see Lime run away.

"See you later Mew Mews!" Lime ran off. He turned around quickly and blew a kiss. "Bye Goldilocks! Hope I see you sooner than later!" He told her and teleported away.

Mew Salt sighed. "Okay, pawn. You and the rook finish that Chimera off," she instructed the girls.

Mew Clove nodded while Mew Bay Leaf jumped for joy. "Oh my goodness! Thank you!" She squealed happily. Mew Clove smiled and giggled.

Both girls ran back to the Chimera. The Chimera fired purple spines at the two. Mew Bay Leaf gulped but had a feeling of what she had to do.

"Bay Leaf Shield!"

Two flat pieces of metal with handles on the back appeared in both her hands. On the front of the metal, a small yellow half of a cross painted on it with a green, turtle shell styled background.

"Ribbon Bay Leaf Ballad!"

She clapped the half shield pieces together like a cymbal. The pieces formed a shield with a cross painted on it. A giant shockwave accrued and a sphere of water surrounded the girls. The spikes went around the sphere shield.

Mew Clove smiled. "Nice one Mew Bay Leaf!" She cheered.

Mew Bay Leaf was bouncing up and down in happiness. "I can't believe I just did that! This is awesome!"

Mew Clove smiled at her as the shield faded away. She ran to find the head of the Chimera.

The Chimera snarled at Mew Clove as she got close to it. It had a purple thistle head with small spines for teeth at the top of the plant. It lunged at her.

Mew Clove got her axe ready and gulped. "Ribbon Clove Concerto!" She shouted as she closed her eyes. The next second she opened them, CC was catching the Chimera jelly.

"That was...AWESOME!" Mew Bay Leaf cheered happily. "Teach me to do that!"

"Look rook, you get one weapon and one weapon only. No trades. Got it?" Mew Salt shook the newest Mew's hair. She then looked at Claudine. "One of these days I'm going to kick Hemlock's butt for all that he did to me and I'll kick Lime's too. Since he kissed you and all..."

Mew Rosemary and the newest turtle Mew had their mouthed open in shock. They slowly faced Mew Clove. "That alien boy kissed you?!" They both gasped and said in unison.

Mew Clove stepped back. "Y-Yeah... But it was on the cheek! I didn't even know why he did it! He kind of tried to talk to me once...," she explained. She tried to remember what he had said.

_You are kinda cute..._

Mew Salt brought Claudine back to reality. "Come on. We better leave."

"And you, young lady, have to go to bed!" Mew Rosemary stared down at Mew Bay Leaf. "I don't know how much time has gone by from being hung upside down by my ankles, climbing up that Chimera, falling and this little minor conversation. Straight to bed after you brush your teeth? Okay?" She told the young girl in her heavy accented voice.

"Aw... Do I have to?" Mew Bay Leaf pouted and folded her arms.

"It's best, little one. You should listen to her," Mew Clove put her hand on Mew Bay Leaf shoulder. "We'll show you around are headquarters tomorrow, okay?"

"Really?! Okay then! After someone tells me how I turn back to normal first!" The rook compromised.

Mew Rosemary laughed. "Let's go then," she ushered the little girl inside the house. She mouthed a 'thank you' to Mew Clove.

Mew Clove smiled as the girls went inside the house. Mew Salt put her hands on the pawn's shoulders. "Let's head home," she suggested.

She nodded in reply. "Yeah. Let's go."

{}..{}

"And now, introducing the fourth Mew and the rook of our team, please welcome Bailey!" Esperanza announced outside the door the girl's change room.

Bailey came out of the door and twirled around. "Ta da! Look at me!" She giggled.

Sonya and Claudine clapped. The little girl wore a dark green t-shirt and skirt combo dress with a navy blue apron on. "You look adorable!" Claudine smiled.

"Why thank you! This is just awesome!" Bailey squealed with joy.

Andrew and Matt walked over. "Well, aren't you a cutey!" Matt kneeled down to Bailey level. "You are so adorable!"

"She's a little young but no matter. She's perfect," Andrew smirked.

"Perfectly cute!" Claudine hugged the little girl. Bailey giggled in response.

Sonya got up. "Yeah. She's a doll. We better get to work though. Come on, rook. I'll show you how we do things around the Spice Diner," Sonya went to show the newest member around.

Esperanza and Claudine followed the two, giggling happily. "Bailey is a sweet heart. Be warned though. Don't mess with her knowledge of tortoises and turtles. She gets mad," Esperanza warned.

"I'll try not to!" Claudine smiled.

After the girls left, the boys went to the monitor tech room to talk. "Those girls are a perfect match for Sonya," Matt pointed out and sat down in the wheelie chair.

"Yeah, but the thing is we're only missing the knight," Andrew pointed out. "I did what you said about looking up the girls and let's just say this one is a total Sawyer."

"Wait, you don't mean," Matt's eyes widened.

"Hopefully she's doesn't swear ever sentence," Andrew recalled. "Let's also hope that she doesn't turn as well..."

{}..{}

Sonya started to close up the shop after everyone left. She started to walk home, humming a soft tune. A figure lurched in the shadows, following Sonya as she walked by. Sonya rolled her eyes and turned around. "I know it's you. Come out."

Carin stepped out of the shadows. "You wanted to see me?" He asked her. He held his beat up hat in his hands, revealing all of his red hair.

Sonya glared at him. "Claudine misses you a lot. You should at least see her."

"But you told me to leave her alone. I just want to make it up to you," he tried to tell her. "I wasn't myself then! I was force to do what I did! I actually tried to stop it!"

"Force to? Tried to stop t?!" Sonya hissed in fury. "You call creating a scissor spider Chimera to annihilate my team and killing my sister with your own hands forced to and trying to stop it!? You alien idiot!" She screamed at him. "If I have to, I'll destroy you myself if you dare try and hurt or kill my new team!"

"I won't! I will never do that again!" He started to cry. "I'm sorry. I-I'm so sorry...," he tried to tell her. Tears streamed down his cheeks.

Sonya just turned to leave. "If you want to even try and make it up, which nothing you'll do will change that; you'll protect my team from your friends. Especially Claudine," she told him. She started to walk away. "Bye... Carrot..."

Spanish Translations:

My best friend- mi mejor amiga  
Thank you do much - muchas gracias


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone! I hope you all are having a Good Friday and remembering how Jesus went to the cross to concur death and save us from our sins. Oh, how deep the Father's love for us. How vast beyond all measure. That He should give His only Son and make a righteous gesture… Well, I hope you all like this chapter. NightSkyWolves, I think you'll find something (or some similar scene) that's like Madoka Magica near the end of the chapter. Enjoy and Happy Easter everyone!**

Chapter 12  
Memories of you…

"Well, looks like they found your substitute Chloe. She really hyper from the looks of it. Man, I thought I could handle you. Look what they have to handle."

"Sawyer, Sawyer. I told Sonya that the next one will be similar to me. Just more hyper...and younger...and more..."

"Annoying?"

"I was going to say adorable. Seriously, Sawyer? What's with you being so moody? Is it because you were the first to see Heaven? Or because you died trying to protect Paula and I?"

"Oh, don't you dare go there! I'll..."

"What are you two chatting about? If anything, I must say that my substitute is..."

"Bad a**? Yes, yes she is. Sadly, she can only whip things and not chop heads off like you could."

"You and your swearing! We have a child here!"

"Child? Chloe's thirteen and you're fifteen! You call that a child? She's a tween! Black sheep..."

"That's it! Don't you dare call me that, serpent!"

"I'm a fishy! I'm a fishy! Gawk!"

"Shut up Chloe! You're a parrot fish! Not a bird parrot!"

Sonya was tossing and turning in bed. In her dream, she saw the others having a giant argument. Sawyer was arguing with Chloe and Paula.

Chloe was giggling behind Paula. The strawberry blonde looked so pretty in her dark blue dress. The dress was styled with two long pieces of her dress fanning out behind her and a turquoise skirt underneath. She had on blue flats with long turquoise frilly socks. She also wore a garter, choker and puffy sleeves that were dark blue with turquoise lace.

Paula was wearing a nice orange nun styled outfit that complimented her dark skin. She had ram horns that stuck outside of her nun headdress. He outfit split near the middle to expose her legs and garter. She also wore orange elbow arm bands that made long dangling sleeves at the end. She also had on long orange boots and a choker and puffed sleeves that were orange with white fur on the ends that matched the garter.

Sawyer on the other hand looked like she was about to kill Paula. Sawyer wore a mahogany cut of collar dress with ruffles on the end. She wore a magenta shirt underneath and had mahogany boots. She also had on a choker, garter and puffy sleeves that were mahogany with maroon fur on the sides. She also had on grey arm bands.

"Wanna fight Paulina?" Sawyer tainted. She got to sai swords out.

"Bring it on, snakehead," Paula got out a giant scythe. She slashed it at Sawyer. Sawyer dodged it with ease.

Sonya watched. "Hey girls! Enough! Can't you see this is pointless! You're," Sonya hated to say it. "You're dead for goodness sake!"

The girls stopped and looked at Sonya. "Well, Sonya, so what? Paula was just acting like a b-word. I just had to put her in her place," Sonya looked away.

"Excuse me?! Why I outta...," Paula got her sheath ready. "I'll slice you to pieces!"

Suddenly another figure appeared and thumped the fighting girls in the fore head. The girls recoiled and touched their foreheads. "Uh… Really Dora? The thumping?" Sawyer looked and asked the new figure.

"You two really need to get a grip," Dora told them. "Sonya's right so just be quiet and behave. Got that?" She asked them.

Dora was just like the others; she was in her Mew form. She had on an outfit similar to Sonya except it was black and had a giant hole cut into the fabric to reveal a portion of her stomach, her belly button and a small part of her breasts. A tiny upside down Mew pendant symbol was at the bottom of her breasts was revealed from the cut in her outfit. She also had on puffy sleeves, a choker and garter that were black with black lace. She also had on black gloves and high heeled boots. To complete it all, she had large bat ears on top of her head, bat wing and a small bat tail.

"Fine, fine. Just keep ba ba black sheep here away from me and her parrot fishy friend," Sawyer walked away from the other girls. She then walked over to Sonya.

"So you called me here? What's this about?" Sonya asked the snake Mew.

Sawyer nodded. "Yep. I came to tell you about my apprentice Mew," she explained. She put her sai swords together. She let go of them and the ends of the swords connected together and became one. The ends increased in length and became a double sided spear. Sawyer sighed. "Let's just say that she'll be hard to control and you may not have her at a Mew at first," she told the cat Mew.

"Yeah, same as you then. You were brutal and kept giving everyone..."

"Trouble? Yeah, I know. As you can see, I'm still am. But this kid isn't like me in some ways. For one, she's going to go overboard," Sawyer tried to tell her.

"What do you mean?" Sonya asked. "Are you saying she's going to turn on us?" She asked. "How do you know that?!"

Sawyer glared at her. "Look, have I ever lied to you? No I haven't. Just hear me out: This girl will be a brute, a traitor for some time. She's going to be the worst ally ever to one of your new Mews. Just...be careful okay kitten whiskers?" She explained and asked Sonya.

Sonya smirked. "I will snake scales. Oh, and tell Chloe to put on a different scent of perfume! She still smells like soap!" She laughed her worries away.

"I will! But hey! She's Mew Cilantro! She's meant to be that way! Just as much as Mew Paisley should be Italian like the paisley plant!" Mew Saffron laughed. She started to run back to others.

Sonya smiled as the dream ended. Then she remembered what she was told. _A brute... A traitor..._ She opened up her eyes to look up at the ceiling of her room. "I got to prepare for this last Mew. If what Sawyer said was true, then we're in over our heads..."

{}..{}

"So, this is the girl? Right?"

"Yes. There she is. Can't you tell?"

"Well, kind of. She has the right stuff. Why did you want to show her anyways to me?"

"Why, she's the next Mew. I want you to get her to join us. Got that?"

"Got it? Box me up and ship me to her front door I got it!"

"Good. First, get her on our side. Then show her 'opponents'. After that, let her end the lives of the latest Mews."

"I'm on it..."

{}..{}

Carin, or Carrot if you knew his real name, was walking in his disguise on the Toronto streets. He passed by many people as he did, giving them a kind smile as he passed them. Inside though, he felt like he wanted to sigh and frown on the inside.

_What if these people knew about me? What if I was to be captured for who I really was? Oh, I just down know..._, Carin's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a trumpeter swan. He turned to see a small lake a few feet away. He quickened his pace to see the bird.

Soon enough, Carin saw a trumpeter swan with its wings spread out. A brass band was playing in a gazebo nearby. Carin chuckled. "You want to be a part of that band?" He asked the swan. The swan honked in reply.

Carin saw that the band was starting to leave the gazebo and pack up. Carin started to walk over. He saw that the musicians chatting, leaving the instruments unattended. Carin quickly grabbed the trumpet only to be noticed by the musicians.

"Hey kid! Come back here! Give me that trumpet back!"

Carin just kept running, panting from being chased. He ran back over to the swan. "Here! Take it!" He said and instead of throwing the trumpet back to its original owner, he threw it at the swan. He gulped at the next thing he did: he summoned a Chimera jellyfish. _Come on. Don't fail me now_, he prayed in his thoughts. He then threw the jellyfish at the swan and the trumpet.

A second later, there was no trumpeter swan or a brass trumpet. Instead, there was a large brass swan in front of Carin. The swan was a beautiful golden colour with three note keys like that of a trumpet's along its neck. It made a triumphant call of a real trumpet as it flapped its golden bronze wings.

Carin smiled in a wide grin. A trumpet trumpeter swan; now that's a play on words Chimera; he giggled in the thought of it. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his right arm and pulled Carin to face the figure. It was one of the brass musicians.

"What in the world did you do? What is that thing?" The trumpet player asked Carin in anger and fright. "What have you done?"

Carin was about to reply when the Chimera swan made a full trumpet call. Both the alien and the musician looked up and saw that the swan had grown and was now as tall as a story high building.

_Look at me master! Aren't I amazing? Thank you so much! _The Chimera swan told Carin in his thoughts.

Carin smiled_. Don't worry about it Swanet. Now, go find the Mews and tell them hello. Show them what you're made of but don't harm them. Do you understand? _Carin told Swanet the trumpet trumpeter swan.

_Yes master sir! I will! I most certainly will!_ The swan nodded. Then with that, the swan flew away to find the Mews his master had spoken of.

Carin smiled as his trumpet trumpeter swan Chimera left. Then he yelped as the brass band members grabbed him. One of them looked like he had just called someone. Then Carin's eyes widened when he heard the words he had been dreading ever since he came.

"We're taking you to the police."

{}..{}

Claudine was putting up decorations in the Spice Diner. She and Esperanza were handing up banners with Easter eggs on it. Bailey on the other hand was helping Sonya put up the figure decorations.

"I can't wait for Easter! Can't you?" Claudine asked Esperanza.

Esperanza just put up her side of the banner with sticky tack. She patted the banner down on the light blue coloured sticky tack. "It will be my first Easter in Canada. I'm so happy!" Esperanza squealed in her accented Spanish voice.

"I can't wait to celebrate Jesus overcoming death and giving us himself as the ultimate sacrifice for our sins. I can't believe that Easter is coming so soon," Claudine pointed out.

"Si. Christmas is the birth of the Savior Jesus and the day St. Nicolas comes to give children gifts to remember that Jesus was the ultimate gift. Then there is Easter where Jesus rose from the dead and defeated the grave. And it's also the day the Easter Bunny hides eggs to symbolize new life and hope for sinners. These truly are my favourite holidays," Esperanza smiled.

"I want to see the Easter Bunny!" Bailey giggled. "I hear he's really cool! I really want to see him!"

All the girls laughed. Soon, Andrew and Matt came into the diner. "Looks like you girls got here early," Andrew smiled at them.

"Of course we did. You told us to," Sonya rolled her eyes in annoyance. "You two slept in I can see. Leaving us girls to get up early and decorate."

Andrew ruffled Sonya's hair. "You're becoming more and more like Dora every day! Stop trying to not be yourself Sonya," he whispered to her and frowned. "The past is the past. This is the now. You don't..."

"This is my first Easter without them. Last Easter, we all became Christians. We were closer to each other then and we drew closer to God. But now," Sonya wanted to cry. She held back the tears for the others. "Now things have crumpled underneath my feet. I-I," Sonya sniffled. "I can't keep myself afloat."

"So the first Mews are dead?" Bailey looked up at Sonya. "I never met them when I arrived. Are...Are they really dead?" She asked her.

Sonya looked down. "Yes," she said simply.

Claudine and Esperanza looked over to the others. They stopped their work on the banners. "Other Mews? Can you tell us about them?" Claudine asked.

Sonya sighed. "Meeting room. Now," she told them. "This needs to be private."

The girls quickly followed. A few minutes later, all the girls were gathered in the dark, computer monitored room. Matt was sitting down in the wheelie chair. Andrew and Sonya were standing by the largest monitor.

"Alright, so you want to know about the other Mews. Well," Sonya tried to say.

"Oh, I already know about the other Mews! I...I just want to know how they died," Bailey told Sonya. "These two are the clueless ones!"

"¿Te refieres a la niña!" Esperanza neighed angrily. "No seas tan podrida y cruel con nosotros!"

"Say what? What did you say Esperanza?" Bailey asked. "Did you..."

"Sta 'zitto e taci! Tutti e due!" Sonya yelled at them. "Seriously! Arrestare chattare e ascoltare!"

"Now what did she say?" Bailey blinked.

"Definitely not español," Esperanza stepped back.

"Look, you wanted to hear the story, so here's the story. Several months ago, my team died in battle. My sister and my Mew friends were killed," Sonya told them. "Each one of you is similar to them."

Sonya pointed to Esperanza. "You're the bishop, Mew Paisley's attribute. Her real name was Paula. She moved her from Venice, Italy two years before she was a Mew. She was tough, a fighter but also motherly and kind."

Sonya then point to Bailey. She knelt down to her level. She forced a smile. "And you're the rook, Mew Cilantro's attribute. She was a sweet little girl just like you."

"Really?" Bailey interrupted. "That's so cool and..."

"She was thirteen! She still acted like an eight year old!" Sonya instantly frowned and glared at her. "She was sweet, bubbly and strangely enough always smelt like soap. We could never change that about her."

Sonya stood back up again. She looked like she was in thought. "Then there was Sawyer. She would swear every other sentence and fought like she was on a killing streak. She never showed mercy. That's all we could understand from her. She was so cryptic."

The Sonya looked up at Claudine with a sad look in her eyes. Claudine stepped back in worry. Sonya sighed sadly. "You were Dora's attribute. A pawn and queen mix. She was my twin sister. I loved her so much. She was a leader, a bit rebellious by cared about others more than herself. I wish this never happened," she hugged herself close. "And...and I..."

Suddenly, the ceiling sent tiles down on them. Bailey screamed. All of them tried to cover their heads from getting hurt. Andrew glared. "Chimera," he spat.

"What? But-But this is almost like an earthquake!" Bailey wailed.

"Everyone! Out of the room! Now!" Matt told the others. They quickly listened and ran out of the room. They then ran out of the building to find a giant Chimera swan.

"A golden goose?!" Esperanza asked.

"Actually, it's a swan and from the total sound of it, it's a trumpeter swan," Sonya pointed out and covered her ears from the blaring sound of the trumpet trumpeter Swan Chimera.

"What should we do?" Bailey asked as she too covered her ears.

"Go and fight it of course! Now go Mew Mews! Do your job!" Andrew ordered them.

"What?" Claudine asked. "What did he say?"

"Ve y pelea contra él!" Esperanza told her in Spanish.

"That doesn't help me understand it more," the ferret Mew frowned.

"Does this then? Mew Mew Salt! Metamorphosis!" Sonya took out her Mew pendant, kissed it and transformed into Mew Salt. Bailey did the same, followed by Esperanza and Claudine.

"Mew Rosemary! Go and use your whip to stop it! Mew Bay Leaf will protect you if necessary. I'll distract it and Claudine will kill it. Let's move out!" She ordered the others like a drill sergeant. She got her salt violin out.

Claudine gulped. She didn't know why but she didn't want to. She shook of the feeling and ran over to the others.

Mew Salt started to play her violin. She didn't give off her actual attack though. The Chimera swan tried to sing along by giving of its trumpet sound.

"Here goes nothing! Ribbon Rosemary Rhapsody!" Mew Rosemary got her whip and used it to try itself around the Chimera's neck. It squawked in protest. "It's your turn Mew Clove!"

"Okay," she gulped. The ferret Mew jumped up and got her Clove Axe ready. "Ribbon...," she tried to say. Suddenly, the swan looked at her with pleading eyes. It wanted to stay like it was. She finished her attack. _I'm sorry..._ "Clove Concerto!"

The whip snapped in half, releasing the Chimera from its single bond. Mew Rosemary's eyes widened. "What the?! Clover! What..."

Mew Clove landed on her feet. "I'm sorry! It just...," she tried to say. She felt something rub against her leg. She slowly turned to see the Chimera swan rubbing against her leg. It made a happy trumpet call at her.

"See why? I couldn't do it. It wanted to live like this. Is that wrong?" She asked them.

Mew Salt grabbed the swan Chimera. "Andrew, get a cage now," she ordered. She held the bird's mouth closed and used her other arm to hold its body securely.

"Sonya! What are you doing?" Mew Clove screamed. "Let it go now!"

"No! If you won't kill it, we'll study it. That's the only way," she explained. Andrew came back with a small dog cage. Mew Salt stuffed the bird in the cage. It made a surprised trumpet call. Andrew then carried it back inside.

"Bring it back! Don't do this! Please, I," the ferret Mew gasped as Sonya grabbed her choker.

"Enough! Stop being a useless idiot! Now get back inside. Now!" Mew Salt yelled at her. Mew Clove just cried and ran inside.

"What just happened?" Mew Bay Leaf asked the horse Mew. "I didn't even get to fight..."

"It's okay," she tried to reassure the youngest Mew. "All I can say is that it's always darkest before the dawn," she looked at the other Mews and followed them inside.

{}..{}

"Well, there's you competition. Any comments?" Lime asked the girl beside him. He and the young girl were sitting on a metal telephone structure.

The girl was munching away on fries. Her large grey wings flapped her up so she could now stand on the metal she had been sitting on. "Let's see... First and foremost, they are complete rookies! Seriously, that ferret chick could have died! I wish she did. That would make things easier," she sighed and ate another McDonald's French fry.

"Aw, Mew Clove isn't that bad. I mean, she is a bit weak," Lime commented. "I've moved on from her though so I'm okay if she dies now."

"You like me better, don't you? You said so when we first met," the Mew went back to sitting on the metal. "You said that you found sterling silver more durable then gold. Besides, she's fool's gold," the girl recalled. "I've come up with several observations on these 'Mews'," she told Lime and handed him half of her cheeseburger.

"Oh really? And what are they?" Lime asked as he took a bit out of the cheeseburger.

"First, the leader Mew Salt is a bossy pants! She relies on them to fight most of the time since she can't really fight herself. She's a weak queen that relies on an army for her defence. Then that Mew Rosemary is a Hispanic horse! She loves to have her little foal, Mew Bay Leaf, to be motherly too and have someone to back her up. That makes her weak. If I remove her foals, she crumples," the girl stated and ate another fry.

"Mew Bay Leaf is a happy child that can't do much but make a lousy force field. This is a real fight, not a game of dodge ball with mats to hide behind," the winged Mew said with her mouthful. "She's too easy to crack. She's young and frail. Because of Mew Rosemary though, she'll be fought for making it the obvious choice to kill them both at the same time."

"What about Mew Clove? She's a tough nut to crack," Lime butted in and started to eat again.

"I feel like I know that chick. Anyways, she's weak, easy to snap in half and doesn't want to fight at all. She'll be the easiest to kill. Everyone looks at her like she's a burden to carry but in the end, they'll fall without her since she's the only one with a real weapon," she told him.

"So, what are you going to do to them?" Lime asked with a smile.

"Let me quote a famous anime character but revise what she said a bit. I'll take their dumb, rookie a**** and put them out of commission," she finished her last fry. "Permanently..."

Spanish Translations:

¿Te refieres a la niña! -You mean little girl!

No seas tan podrida y cruel con nosotros! -Don't be so rotten and cruel to us!

Ve y pelea contra él! -go and fight it!

Italian translation:

Sta 'zitto e taci! Tutti e due! -Just shut up and be quiet! Both of you!

Arrestare chattare e ascoltare! -Stop chatting and listen!


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone! Hope you're liking the story so far! Next week, I'm planning on uploading my second story! Woo hoo! It's going to be a fanfic on the lives of the most famous Madoka Magica witches when they were girls. NightSkyWolves, I can see you smiling right now. It's going to be in third person and I hope I did a good job at it! So without further ado, Chapter 13! Yay! (Kermit the Frog style…)**

Chapter 13  
I surrender

Sonya stared at the Chimera swan in the cage. It stared back at her in reply. Andrew and Matt watched them in concern. "She's been doing this for ten minutes straight!" Matt whispered.

"I wonder if either of them blinked yet," Andrew stated as he watched the cat Mew starring at the Chimera swan.

"It's one of Carrot's Chimeras," Sonya said as she still eyed the bird. "So he's the only one that can do this, right?"

"From what I've taken from a feather sample on the Chimera swan is that it's a mix of an actual trumpet and a trumpet swan both placed into a Chimera," Matt explained.

"In short, he can take one living thing and mix it with an inanimate object and create a new species of Chimera," Andrew concluded.

"Have the Tokyo Team ever seen anything like this?" She asked. "They might know any easy weaknesses."

"I just Skyped them. Ryou told me that that has never happened to them before. I also got some girls crowding around the screen," Andrew gulped a bit. "They wanted to talk to you and the 'deceased' Mews," he told her.

Sonya sighed. "Did you tell them that they're gone?" Sonya's eyes saddened at the mention of her old team. "Did you tell them that they'll never come back?"

"I told them you would tell them what happened. It makes sense that you'd be the one to break the news," Andrew explained. "I just told them that they would all 'see them in another place' soon."

"So that's you cover up for 'I'm sorry but the previous Toronto Mew team with the exception of Mew Salt were killed'," Sonya growled as she still starred at the bird.

"Uh Sonya? Look at me," Andrew walked over to her. "Why do you keep starring at that Chimera swan?" He asked her.

She licked her lips. "I want to eat the birdy...," she stated. "So...yummy..."

"Okay! Time to get you some goldfish crackers!" Matt ran over and started to drag Sonya away.

"Goldfish? Did you say goldfish?" She asked as her cat ears and tail popped out. "So hungry..."

Andrew sighed as they left the room. "Okay bird. Talk," he frowned at the bird. The bird still just stared back. "Why aren't you moving? Seriously," Andrew opened up the cage. Suddenly, the trumpet trumpeter swan flew out of the cage. Andrew yelped in surprise.

The bird tried to fly out of the room. It made a loud surprised trumpet call. Andrew covered his ears. "Ah! You bird! Seriously!" He yelled. He tried to recapture the swan Chimera.

"I never knew you people were so harsh to creature. Good thing we're here to destroy you humans."

Andrew turned around. Before he could even gasp, an arrow with a blue coloured feather shot him in the arm. Andrew fell to the ground, slowly falling asleep as the arrow slowly dissolved into him.

Hemlock lowered his bow and went to get the Chimera. The bird still flew around in fear, honking in protest. Lime got a red tipped arrow and tried to shoot it, only to drop his weapon and cover his ears. "Man, you're loud!" He commented. "I'll get Carrot for this..."

{}..{}

Carrot on the other hand, was getting what he deserved. He was sitting near the door of his prison cell at the police station. The musicians from the gazebo were talking to the police while he waited in a small locked room with a door that had a small space to talk and wire between the sheets of glass. He was curled up in a small ball against the wall; his head was in between his legs.

_I deserve this, right? I mean why would I be here if I didn't? Oh God, forgive me for what I did_, he thought as he started to cry a bit in his cell. He thought about the movies he and Lime had watched together. He thought about the scenes that had people in jail.

"Don't I get a phone call?"

"Wait, what did you say kid?" The guard that was watching him in his cell from a desk asked. "What was that?"

"I said, don't I get a phone call?" Carrot, human name Carin, asked again.

"Here, I'll let you out to do your 'phone call'," the police officer got up and went to unlock Carin's cell. Just as he unlocked Carin's cell, Carin quickly ran away from the room and down a hallway.

"Stop that kid! Someone!" The officer yelled. He ran after Carin and got a Taser ready.

Carin kept running._ I want to teleport away but they have cameras_, he noted. He kept running until he ducked behind a group of trash bags a man had left there. He quickly hid himself in the bags just as the officer went down the hall.

"Where are you red head? I got you now!" The officer moved the bags away but blinked in shock. Carin was gone.

{}..{}

Claudine started to walk home from school. She had the four day long weekend to forward to. _Freedom for four days! This is so awesome!_ She thought as she walked a smiling on her face. She walked past Sonya's old school as she went to go and work at the dinner.

_I wonder if Carin is still around_, she wondered as she walked by. She decided to go see the school up close.

"Carin? Carin are you there?" She asked out as she ran over to the building. She held her clover key necklace as she ran. "Carin?"

Suddenly, a red hair figure could be seen in the building. Claudine smiled and ran over. "Carin!" She yelled happily. "Carin, it's..."

"Claudine! Look out!"

Claudine blinked and gasped as a large, rusted metal beam was coming down to fall on her. She stiffened up as the beam went to fall and crush her. She shut her eyes tightly.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of hands grab her and she felt herself land on her back on the ground. She yelped slightly. "Ow... Uh...," she groaned as she felt the jolt of pain rush over her.

Claudine slowly tried to open her eyes. She saw a boy with orange hair, green eyes and slightly pointed ears look down at her. The person looked panic. "Carin, is that..."

Suddenly the boy moved in closer and kissed her lips. Claudine started to blush bright pink and slowly closed her eyes from being kissed. When she opened them again, she saw Carin looking down at her.

"Carin?! Carin what was that kiss for?" Claudine asked in shock as her cheeks still blushed pink. "Why did you do that?!"

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I'm really sorry I," he tried to say. He gulped as he looked at her, regretting what he did as he felt a knot in his stomach.

"I-I wanted to save my first kiss for my wedding day," Claudine looked away, still blushing. "Carin... Thanks for saving me," she finally said.

"N-No problem. I-I'm just glad you're safe," he smiled down at her.

"How...how did you get here so fast? I-I mean you were about three classrooms away. How...," Claudine tried to ask.

"I'm a fast runner you could say," he closed his eyes and smiled.

_That beam was coming down so fast. He wouldn't have gotten to me after I was crushed_, Claudine noted. She looked up at him and looked at his ears. They looked normal but had a tiny bend to make them a tiny bit elfish. _What I saw before was large elf like ears. Did Carin change? What's going on?_ She wanted to ask aloud. Instead, all she said was "Um, Carin? Y-You can get off of me now."

Carin blinked. "Oh, um, yeah. Sorry," he apologized. Carin was holding Claudine's wrist down near her head. He was over top of her with her legs underneath his. He slowly got off of her. "Sorry about that," he said and blushed. He started to stand up and help her up.

Claudine slowly got up. "It's alright. No harm done," she smiled at Carin and tried to get up. "I-I really wanted to see you. I haven't seen you in so long," she told him. "I wish you'd come back to the diner."

"I can't. I just can't go back there," he said a bit coldly. "I can't go back there anymore."

"Why not? I mean it's okay now. Sonya's not," Claudine tried to say before Carin interrupted her.

"No. No, I can't go back there! I just can't!" Carin started to cry. "I can't face this any longer!"

"Carin, look, it's okay! Stop freaking out like this!" She told him. She had never seen him act like this. "Carin, please stop doing this! Stop running away! Would Jesus run away from the cross?"

Carin stopped for a moment. He slowly wiped his tears away. "No... But Claud...," he tried to say. He started to walk, then run away.

"Carin! Carin wait! Don't go!" She yelled at him. "Please come back!" Soon, Carin was out of sight. "Carin..."

The Chimera swan watched Claudine from afar. _Master's comrade will be very pleased!_ It thought. It turned around and started to fly back to where Hemlock was waiting for it.

{}..{}

"Ah, you came back. Good," Hemlock smiled as the Chimera swan Carrot created flew back to him. "Now, what's the golden Mew's progress? He asked.

The swan just made a trumpet call. Hemlock frowned. "Sorry, I cannot understand trumpet calls," Hemlock stated.

"I believe the birdie said 'the girl's oblivious as a child. She's too easy to defeat," the girl with silvery wings stated. She was flying beside Hemlock, twirling her weapon.

"Now, you know the plan right?" Hemlock asked her.

"Know it? Hello, I made it! I won't kill your kitten whiskers, tree sapling. I'll pluck them out one by one," the girl told Hemlock. "Don't worry. Trust me dude," she told him and gave a quick wave goodbye. She then flew away.

Hemlock frowned. "I'm named after a poison, not a tree!" He snarled. _That girl. Mew or not… she's a pain_, Hemlock thought.

{}..{}

On Good Friday, Sonya was the last one to leave the church service. She was wearing black like the day called for; a black leather jacket, a black shirt, black jeans and black streaks dyed into her hair.

Sonya slowly started to exit her pew and walk up to the alter. The alter had a small cross positioned on it with the giant stained glass windows casing coloured shadows as the rain fell against the window and the outside world.

"Why God? Why me? Why did I live and the others die?!" Sonya yelled and fell to her knees. She cried in agony in front of the alter. Tears poured onto the carpet floor as she cried. "Just why?! God, You died in order to save us from our sins; to save us from separation from You! Lord, yes I know they are with You in heaven Lord... But why me? Why save me and let them die? Lord, I'm too weak and unable to lead these girls! Why couldn't one or all of the others live and me die instead? Just why?!" She cried out.

She looked up at the stained glass pictures. The main one in front of the pulpit was stain glass pieces cut and shaped to show Jesus ascending into heaven. She imagined the others were also going up into heaven alongside Him.

Sonya slowly stood up, feeling as if someone was nearby. "Who's there?" She asked.

_Your faith was wavering. Ever since I called you to defend My people, you lost sight of who I was and what I did for you. Their faith was strong; strong enough to die for my sake. You needed a situation to awaken your faith and belief in what I did for you. Sonya... I love you and I knew that something like this would awaken your faith in me..._

Sonya blinked as she felt those words enter her ears. She started to cry; this time not in sadness but in realization. Her faith was the weakest. The Word of God never touched her heart like it did the others. She kind of asked God into her heart to follow along with the brokenness the others were facing. She didn't truly believe. Sonya clasped her hands together. "Oh God... What have I been doing? Oh God, why have I been drifting? I didn't truly believe in you then or now. I can really see that now that I didn't. So...take all of me. Right now. Don't let my faith fail me now in this time where I need to believe in you the most. Take all of me Lord. Please. I believe in you and I admit nothing I can do can save myself from what I have done. I'm stupid. So stupid. So take me now and cleanse me of my sin. I'm yours. ...Amen..."

Sonya had her eyes close and tears streaming down her eyes. She was so deep in pray to become a true Christian she didn't see a figure with wings watching her pray.

{}..{}

Sonya started to walk through an alley way to get home from church. She felt a giant burden had left her shoulders and was gone for good; all because of Jesus' death and soon to be celebrated resurrection. Sonya was closer to the main street when she heard a voice.

"Where are you going on this sad Good Friday?"

Sonya quickly turned around. "Who's there? Show yourself!" She ordered.

A figure landed right in front of Sonya. Sonya quickly turned around and saw a silver haired girl with silvery eyes and silver wings. "Hi there," the girl smirked at Sonya before Sonya was thrown away from her.

Sonya screamed as she flew five feet through the air before she hit the ground below. She screamed in agony and went to find her Mew Pendant. She looked at the winged girl before she kissed her pendant.

"Mew Mew Salt! Metamorphosis!"

Soon, she was in her usual white dress, her white hair and her cat ears and tail. She made her Salt violin appear. "Who in the world are you?" She hissed at the newcomer. Mew Salt put an arm around her stomach. "What did you hit me with?"

The girl twirled a large spiked mace in her hands. "Eh? What did you say? All I heard was cat hissings," she said as she examined her mace.

"I asked who you were! Are you a Mew?" Sonya asked as she readied her violin to attack the newcomer.

"I would say no. I'm more of a Squawk then a Mew. Sounds of animals you know," the girl told her. "You could say in your worst nightmare."

"Well, if you're going to hurt me, then I'll fight back!" Mew Salt hissed and played her violin. A hurricane started to pick up. "Ribbon Salt Symphony!"

A small whirlwind appeared as Mew Salt played her violin. The winged girl gasped and covered her face as the whirlwind covered her. Mew Salt stopped playing her violin as the whirlwind still surrounded the girl. "Never pick a fight with me," she told the girl and tried to turn back to normal as she started to walk away.

Suddenly, chains filled the alleyway. Sonya was caught off guard as she was suddenly chained up. "What? What's going on?! Let me go!" She said as she tried to struggle free. The metal cut her skin, causing to wince in pain. "Ah!"

The hurricane had chains sticking out of it as it dispersed. The girl was holding a stick that once held her spiked ball mace. Instead, chains were coming out of the stick. _Seems like it a chain mallet instead_, Sonya growled.

The girl smiled and flew over to Sonya. "Don't under estimate me kitty whiskers. In fact," the girl snatched her Mew Pendant away. "You never will ever again."

Sonya gasped. _Kitten whiskers... Sawyer always called me that_, Sonya recalled. She was too much caught up on the past she didn't realize that the winged girl snatched her pendant.

"Well, Ta Ta! Tell your kitty cat Mew friends 'Mew Mace is coming and she's won't leave until you're all gone'," she told Sonya. She turned around and flew away. "Bye..."

"Come back here! Let me go!" Sonya yelled in protest. Soon, the chains disappeared and dropped her. Sonya rubbed her arms. "Mew Mace eh? Well, Miss Mace, you're going down..."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everyone! My new story premiers tomorrow! It shall be called 'Puella Magi Temashi Magica'. As you asked before, my favourite witch is Elsa Maria. Enough said about my new story to come, here's the fourteen chapter!**

Chapter 14  
A little Birdy told me...

Lime was waiting at the metal telephone station for his birdie to arrive from her mission. He swung his legs as he waiting, holding the metal underneath him with his hands. _My little birdie girl... Bittersweet, just how I like it_, he closed his eyes and smiled at the thought of her.

Suddenly he felt the feeling of feathers touch his arms. He opened up his eyes and smiled. "Hi Mace," he told her, knowing it would be her.

"Hi there Lime," she smiled at him. She went to sit down beside him, using her wings to propeller her. "How are you doing?"

"Good now that your here," he told her. "How'd it go? You look like you went through a car wash blow dryer!" He laughed at her.

"A minor side effect from Mew Salt. She lets her anger fuel her actions and concludes fights way too quickly," Mew Mace concluded and passed Mew Salt's pendant to Lime's open hand. "She's also was way too easy to dispose of as a threat."

Lime smiled and admired the Mew Pendant. The yellow part of the pendant looked white in the light of the sun coming through the clouds. "I knew you could do it! Wow that was fast!"

"It would have taken me quicker if it wasn't for Good Friday service. It was fine though, she stayed after the service was done. If she didn't, it would have been harder to attack her," Mew Mace pointed out.

"Either way, you did great my little sterling silver!" He smiled at her. "So, when will you get the others?"

Mew Mace smiled back at him. "Oh you'll see my sour slice of lime!" She said and gave him a playful punch in the arm. "Just wait until Easter Sunday and I'll snatch up two Pendants in one!" She told him.

Lime smiled at Mace. She was defiantly his type of girl. Claudine was a bit, well, under standers to him. Mace though was perfect; a fine girl. She was most certainly on his 'spare' list.

Macy then flew off the metal telephone pole. "See you later Lime a dime!" She waved and started to fly away. The sunlight made her feathers glisten as he flew away.

"Until then Mace a lace!" He waved goodbye as she flew away. He smiled to himself. _Mew Mace is definitely my girl_, he thought. He also got up and teleported away, Mew Mace being on his mind.

{}..{}

On Saturday, the Mew girls came to do their work at the Spice Diner. Sonya and Esperanza were working happily and effectively while Claudine was trying her best to keep up with the already experienced girls.

Bailey had the weirdest of all the given jobs. Her job was cleaned the tables, while on roller skates. "Let me take that for you! I got it! Here you go!" Bailey usually said as she skated by to take plates away.

Esperanza laughed at the young girl as she passed by. "Mi bondad, that girl is a handful," she smiled and went back to her table.

Sonya and Claudine also found Bailey's cute roller skating routine rather cute. Sonya kept going back to the 'Employee's Only' to visit Andrew. "Are you doing alright Andrew?" She asked as she went into the computer room. The lights were turned on, causing a lighter mood in the room.

Andrew was lying down on a small cot. Matt was on the wheelie chair, pressing a cold cloth to Andrew's head. Andrew turned his head with a small groan. He forced a smile at Sonya, his blue eyes tired. "I'm fine. Just...really tired. That's all," he told her.

"He's been really tired ever since the swan escaped. It's strange though. The swan just vanished according to Andrew," Matt confessed. He stood up and walked over to Sonya. "Do you have the soup?"

Sonya nodded and handed a tray with chicken noodle soup in a bowl to Matt. A plate full of crackers was beside the soup bowl along with a spoon. "Did you check the security cam?" She asked Matt and went over to Andrew. "There, there, Andrew. Don't worry," she told Andrew and rubbed his head. Andrew was acting like a sick kid at home with his mother.

"Are you flirting with me?" Andrew smirked and asked Sonya. He reached a hand towards her.

Sonya slapped his hand away. "No touching Andrew. Now you rest. Got that?" She frowned and told him. Andrew would never say or do anything like that. _Why did he say that? _Sonya wondered.

Andrew nodded. "Yes mother," he told Sonya. He rolled back over and quickly fell back asleep.

Sonya then walked over to Matt who had wheeled himself in the wheelie chair to the computers. "Got anything yet?" She asked Matt.

Matt looked at the screen and scrolled through the video. He grinded his teeth when he saw the footage. "Andrew got hit with a sleep arrow," he frowned. According to the video, Hemlock shot Andrew with the arrow, took the Chimera bird and left.

Sonya frowned as well. "At least it wasn't a real arrow or one of the poison ones Hemlock has," Sonya sighed in relief. Hemlock had several types of arrows; a red normal one, a blue sleep one, a purple poison one and, Hemlock's favourite kind for Sonya, a pink love arrow. The arrow that currently hit Andrew would just cause him to get tired more often due to the arrow's effects. "There's one thing I don't get though," she stated. Matt looked up at her. "Hemlock has never really cared about what happened to Chimeras. Why would this one make all the more difference?" She asked.

Matt looked back at the computer screen. "I guess we'll find out soon..."

{}..{}

On Easter Sunday, Esperanza and Bailey went to church together. Their parents had become quite close and they had decided to go on a picnic that day. Bailey was wearing a turquoise sun dress with white strapless shoes on while Esperanza wore a lovely yellow dress with light pink flowers on the dress and wore white tap shoes. The girls went to go play in the woods while their parents set up the picnic.

"Be careful girls!" Mrs. Waterston, Bailey's mother, warned them. Esperanza's parents and Esperanza's little brother, Juan, were setting up the picnic table.

"Of course we will! Trust us! I'll watch Bailey like a horse watches her foal!" Esperanza smiled as they walked off. She did a quick cartwheel and front flip.

Bailey clapped as Esperanza did her trick. "That was so cool!" She commented. She then skipped happily as they went into the woods. "Will we find any Easter Eggs?" Bailey asked her older friend as Esperanza did another cartwheel.

Esperanza smiled as she hung upside down for a moment. "Oh we might! The Easter Bunny would have left some eggs to show the hope over sin God gave us through Jesus," Esperanza told the little girl and patted her on the head when she got back on her feet. "Let's look!"

Bailey clapped her hands happily. She started to look around and spotted something silver. She ran over to see what it was and gasped at what she saw. Instead of a silver egg she thought she would find, it was a girl wearing a silver outfit, angel styled wings and a giant, metal spiked mace.

"Well hello there sweetheart! How are you on this glorious Easter Sunday? Well, that doesn't really matter though," Mew Mace told the young girl. She twirled her weapon for a second before grabbing the little girl's hands. She flew a few feet in the air, dancing with her. "Let's have some fun! How does that sound, sweetie?" She asked.

Bailey didn't know what to say other than one word. "Esperanza!" She moved her feet as she hung helplessly in the air.

Esperanza quickly ran over and gasped. She got her Mew Pendant out of her side dress pocket. "Let go of Bailey! Now!" She neighed angrily.

Mew Mace rolled her eyes. "Wow, I was just playing with her. Seriously, you're so protective of this little one," she stated and gently set Bailey down. She got her mace ready for the fight she would soon receive. "But then again, that is your weakness. You care way too much," she stated and went to hit Esperanza.

Esperanza quickly transformed, or at least she tried to. Her pendant got knocked out of her hands by the mace before she could say 'Rosemary Metamorphosis'. Mew Mace went to hit the girl again, this time straight in the stomach.

Bailey got her pendant out and quickly transformed into Mew Bay Leaf. She got her Bay Leaf shield ready and went to protect Esperanza. "Leave her alone!" She yelled and clapped her shield pieces together.

Mew Mace screamed as she was thrown away from the girls and got hit by a shock wave from the sonic boom effect the shield had. She crumbled to the ground, withering in pain. "Ah…"

"Take that evil chick! When you mess with the mother horse, you get a foal's kick!" Esperanza smiled as Mew Bay Leaf hugged her. Esperanza's cheek started to bleed as well as a bit of her forehead and shoulder. "Ouch... easy on the hug there."

Mew Macy tried to get up but fell back down again. She closed her eyes in defeat. The other girls walked over to her, clearly annoyed. "Who are you Miss Mew?" Mew Bay Leaf asked, poking Mew Mace's cheek.

Suddenly, chains lunged at the girls and chained them together. Mew Mace smiled and flew up to her feet using her wings. "Like that would break me," she smirked and told the girls. She snatched Mew Bay Leaf's Mew Pendant off her dark green chocker. The girl instantly turned back to normal and gasped in shock. Mew Mace then went to pick up Esperanza's fallen pendant and held them both out. "Thank you for the presents girls! Tell your last Mew that it will be her last fight," she smirked and started to fly away.

The girls struggled in the chains before they disappeared. Esperanza stopped and looked up at the sky. "What does that mean?" She neighed and looked up at the sky. "And why not kill us after taking our pendants?" She wondered aloud.

Bailey hugged Esperanza tightly. "What are we going to do?" She asked her friend, looking up at her with worried eyes.

"I don't know but this isn't the end. Something big is going to happen and it seems we can't become involved in it," she told the young girl. Then the girls slowly walked back to the picnic, trying to hide the feeling of hurt and dread entering them.

{}..{}

Mew Mace flew back to the usual meeting place she and Lime hung out at. As usual, he was also waiting for her with a smile on his face.

"Here you are Lime! Two for the price of one!" She smiled and handed him Esperanza's and Bailey's pendants. She flew down beside him and sat on the metal bar he was on.

Lime smiled from ear to ear. "That's great! I'm so proud of you my little bird!" He stated and put the pendants in his vest pocket. "The sky is wonderful today. Perfect for Easter," Lime pointed out.

It was a beautiful day outside unlike the previous days full of rain. The sky was clear blue with tiny clouds hanging in the sky. Birds were chirping in the trees below and children were playing outside their homes. "Yeah," Mew Mace smiled. "It's beautiful. A beautiful mystery."

"Mystery? What's so mysterious about it?" Lime leaned a bit forward on the bar to get a better view of the rebellious Mew.

"Well, why isn't the sky pink or gold? Why do we have clouds? I must admit, there is someone out there that must be designing all this," she confessed. "You knew, someone or something I can thank for that. Something that made methane for the blue sky and water for clouds."

"How very scientific of you to think that," he closed his eyes and smiled. He slowly inched his hand to touch her lower back. "What's the scientific explanation for love?" He asked.

Mace perked up at the touch. Her wings clamped shut on his hand, causing him to yelp from pain. She got her mace ready and held a bit of the pointed spikes to his neck. "Don't even think about it Lime," she glared and frowned.

Lime scrambled back quickly, moving his hand away. "I won't! I won't!" He said. "D-Don't hurt me please!"

Mew Mace laughed. She flapped her wings and flew up to stand. "You think I wouldn't hurt you? If you cross me, hurt me, betray me in any sort of way whatsoever and other things that I would hurt you for; I'll hurt you back tenfold. Got it?" She told Lime. She flew over to him, lying down in flight a few inches over him and went face to face with him.

Lime nodded quickly. "I-I get it! I won't do that ever!" He stated. "Why are you laughing?" Lime asked her. She was starting o snicker a bit and then burst out laughing.

"Your face! Your expression was so funny!" She laughed again. She touched the sides of his mouth and forced him to smile. "You look so funny with that previous and you look so cute with a smile on your face!"

Lime just blinked. She liked his smile. She liked him. He smiled in reply for real. He quickly brushed away a short strain of her hair away. "Well, your smile is pretty and your laugh is quite musical," he commented back.

Mace smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow then. I'll be annihilating them all then," she then smirked. She kissed her right hand's index and middle finger at the same time and touched the fingers to Lime's lips. "Bye for now Lime a dime," she stated and then flew away.

Lime blushed as he watched her fly away, leaving a soft silver light as she went closer to the setting sun. "Fly by feather, this time I'm not ready to die but I lose myself," Lime quoted Owl City's song 'Beautiful Mystery'. "Now or never, stand back 'cause I'm ready to fly but I lose myself." He smiled to himself, closing his eyes a bit. _She kissed me. She kissed me in a sense!_ He thought. "Oh, oh, I'm falling for you... Macy..."

Spanish Translations  
Mi bondad – My goodness


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi everybody! I hope those of you like this chapter! Warning: it is going to be a major cliff hanger! Also… NightSkyWolves, there's something Madoka ish in this chapter for you! Hope you like it and now, the chapter!**

Chapter 15  
The Light Meets the Dark

Because of the holiday Monday, the Spice Diner was closed, along with the other stores in the area. But inside, all the Mews had gathered for a meeting in the 'Employee's Only' room with the computers.

"Alright, I like all of you girls to tell me your experiences with this new Mew," Andrew told the girls. He was sitting in the wheelie chair, acting like his normal self. He was still a bit tired but not as much as he was when he got hit with the arrow.

Mew Salt was the first to speak. "This Mew girl is unlike anything I've seen from my previous experience," she stated and stood up from where she previously was sitting on the couch. "She's a silver Mew with wings, stating she has bird DNA in her. At first, she seems to intimidate you with words. When you actually transform and starts a fight with her, she seems to act weak until you think she's down in out. When you have your guard down, she quickly beats you, stating she has more strength you," she recalled the battle strategy the Mew used on her.

"As for Bailey and I, she was trying to sweet talk Bailey here and made her semi dance terribly in the air with that chick," Esperanza stated. "Ese chica pájaro de plata tiene sus alas cortadas."

"I don't know what that means but Esperanza got hit by the spiked thing that girl had and lost her pendant. Then I fought her and made her get shock waved a bit by my water electric shield. Then we both lost our pendants and she flew off," Bailey recalled. "She yanked mine off my neck!"

"Wait, did you say she took your Mew Pendants?" Sonya asked in shock.

Both girls nodded in reply. "Yes! She took my fallen pendant and yanked Bailey's off her choker and flew away!" Esperanza restated in her accented voice.

"Wait, did you say that she stole your pendants?" Sonya asked. She started to check hers pockets but found no sign of hers anywhere. "She stole mine too!" She gasped. "That winged devil!"

"What does this mean then?" Claudine finally spoke up. She felt to out of place in a meeting about kidnapped Mew Pendants. "Is this Mew girl just stealing pendants so we can't fight anymore?"

"There has to be more to this. I mean, without your pendants, you couldn't transform into your Mew forms. She could have killed you all then but she didn't. She must be planning something," Andrew stated.

"It seems that this thing requires you all to spectate rather to compete in this fight," Matt pointed out. "And from the looks of this, it requires it to be one on one."

"But all of us don't have our Mew Pendants anymore! Are they just going to round us up and massacre us?" Sonya asked the boys.

"I-I still have mine," Claudine pointed out. "I've never seen her yet."

All of them looked at Claudine in shock. The golden Mew was the target. The other girls all just needed to be powerless in order to watch the ferret Mew and this new Mew fight to the death.

"Tienes que estar bromeando , this cannot be happening..."

"Claudine! No!"

"No... No, this can't be true. You can't be set up to die!" Sonya yelled out. "I can't stand for this!"

"So this Mew wants you all to die after witnessing the death of the last pendant bearing Toronto Mew Mew," Andrew said in shock. He had to admit that it was a well devised plan.

"Well, if that what's going to happen, then we can try and plan!" Sonya suggested. "We have to! I won't just watch everyone die around me like before!"

"But we don't know when that chica will attack next. We know Claudine is who she's after but we don't know when or where it will occur," Esperanza pointed out.

"E-Everyone, I can try and beat her! You just have to carry things like baseball bats around in order to fight when needed," Claudine stammered to say. "I can take her down! I'm not a total wimp!"

"Or we just need a pod of turtles! That could beat her!" Bailey suggested with a smile.

"Where would we find turtles? Besides, they can only attack if the silver Mew was in water," Matt pointed out.

"Wait, aren't turtles land animals?" Andrew asked.

Bailey looked at him in pure annoyance. Her eyes glared at him. "TURTLES LIVE IN THE SEA! Tortoises live on land dummy!" She frowned and stated.

"And you started the Toronto division of the Mew Project. That's just sad," Matt shook his head in disgust.

"Let's get back to the topic at hand. We need to protect Claudine at all cost. Got it?" Andrew told the others. The girls all nodded.

Claudine though just gulped. "A-Are you sure about this?" She asked, starting to get afraid.

"Yes I am. Now, head back to your homes. Meeting dismissed," Andrew told the girls. They quickly went out of the room, getting their coats in order to head home.

"Are you sure about this? Something seems fishy for Claudine to be the last one," Matt pointed out. "Wouldn't Sonya be the last one to lose her power?"

"I don't know why this is happening. We just have to see where the aliens move their next piece."

{}..{}

_"The time is coming soon. She'll have to face this all by herself."_

_"Man, this is going to be awesome! I'll get the popcorn. The Mew girl is going to get crushed!"_

_"Now you don't know that. That won't happen. I'll make sure she doesn't get hurt."_

_"Aw, you're taking all the fun out of this show! This is going to be a regular Sayaka vs Kyoko in episode 5! It's going to be bad a**!"_

_"Oh don't you dare swear! Come on. It's almost time to unlock her true potential..."_

{}..{}

There was no activity for about two weeks from the aliens or their silvered haired Mew. Everyone was starting to get antsy at when the time would come. Claudine still got bullied at school but other than that, she didn't get hurt. Then the actual day arrived when no one expected it to come.

It was a day that all of them were actually all together. All the girls were walking back from the diner, chatting away as they went through an alley way.

"Esperanza, that was so funny! Tell us another on!" Bailey asked her Mexican friend.

"Yes please tell us another on!" Claudine told the horse Mew.

"How about this one! A girl and her friends walk into an alley when a girl that could kick their butts any second showed up!" The familiar voice of Mew Mace stated. The silvered hair Mew was like a dark silhouette as she looked at the girls in the alleyway. She floated down in front of them, smirking evilly. "Miss me girly girls?" She asked them.

"Miss you? Why, we couldn't wait for you to show up so we can kick your butt!" Sonya hissed. Esperanza stomped her foot like a mad horse while Bailey and Claudine hugged each other in fear.

"What do you want Mace?" Sonya asked with a snarl at the anti-Mew. "We're all here so get it over with."

"That's just what the once cat girl said!" Mew Mace laughed, going back to her not so funny joke. "Then the silver haired, winged girl wearing a silver one strap half top and a silver side shirt smiled at the pathetic girs. Then again, she also had half boots, a choker, puffed sleeves and chain male gloves which her hands were currently being used to crack her knuckles," Mew Mace described herself. "Anyway, she said hi to the last Mew alive in Canada and then chained up her comrades. Like so," she smirked. Suddenly, she snapped her fingers, causing chains to lung at the girls. Each of them was quickly locked in the metal hold: all but Claudine.

"Well well well, if it isn't Claudine Anderson! Man, I would have never guessed that you, of all people would be a 'Mew Mew'," Mew Macy used her fingers to put quotations on the words 'Mew Mew'. She walked over to the last Mew.

Claudine stepped back, wanted to faint. The voice, the hair, everything pointed to one person. One person that Claudine never wanted to be a Mew: Macy Rushmore. The girl who bullied her constantly at school.

"M-M-Macy?!" Claudine gasped. She tried to step back more, gulping at the realisation. Suddenly, more chains separated Claudine from the other Mews.

"Claud! Let her go you," Sonya tried to yell but felt someone touch her chin. Sonya tried to turn her body to see who it was but the chains held her back. She yelped, feeling the chains dig into her skin.

"Now, why would you want to leave the show? Just watch your teammate die in front of your eyes!" Hemlock's poisonous voice entered her ears. He had one hand on her chin while his arm was around her chained waist.

"Let her go you purples haired freak show!" Esperanza yelled and struggled in her chains. She was also chained up with Bailey. Bailey had grabbed her and let go of Claudine when the bird girl had appeared. The tortoise Mew squirmed and cried out in pain, seeing it was no use to get free.

Sonya looked to see who it was at the corner of her eye. Hemlock was holding her chin, grinning evilly. "You know this fight doesn't have to go on. You can stop it," he told Sonya.

"Leave my friends alone! Please, stop it!" Claudine clung onto the chains that blocked her like a wall from her fellow Mews.

"Well, turn into a Mew already and we'll read you the rules of this," Mew Mace rolled her eyes. Claudine turned around, still holding on hand on the chains.

"What rules?" She tried to sound confident. "I'll beat you you know! I know you're fighting style!"

"Thing you're so smart eh Claud? Well, here's the rules. If you win, which you never have, I'll give back all the pendants I stole. But if I win," Mew Mace made her spiked mace appear in her open hand. She grabbed it once it materialized. "Well, let's just say you'll all be seeing the pearly gates."

Shouts of protest where made from the other Mews; each of them telling Claudine not to fight. "Claudine, don't do it!" Sonya cried out. "I can't let you die!" She had tears pouring down her checks.

Claudine was just in shock; total dumbfounded shock. Macy always hurt her at school but did she really want to hurt her in order to kill her?

Claudine wanted to step back, say no, do anything to save everyone and get out of her. That would mean one thing. One option to save them.

"Mew Mew Clove! Metamorphosis!"

The one normal girl changed into her golden mew form. Her eye patch from still earlier one still appeared. Claudine really wanted to cut it off. Like that would change anything. It always came back.

Mew Mace snickered. "Really? A eye patch? Man, you'll die in ten minutes flat!" She laughed. She then flew at the girl, mace ready to hit her.

Claudine screamed as she got hit. She hit the chain barrier and then collapsed to the ground. Her outfit got punctured and she was starting to bleed. She got her axe out, trying to use it as a crutch to help her up. "You… How dare you do this! It's people like you that kill the innocent!" Mew Clove shouted out. She got back up, holding her axe. "I won't let you win!"

Mew Mace frowned. "You tick me off," she stated. "Get ready to die!" Mew Mace then grinned evilly and used the metal extension of her mace to chain Mew Clove up. The golden ferret Mew screamed in agony. The bird mew flung her into a far away, slingshoting the girl away.

Claudine hit the wall, her axe knocked out of her hands. Her arms were now covered in blood as well. The girls screamed and cried as they watch this gladiator match.

"Stop it! Please! I'll do anything! Don't kill her!" Sonya cried in agony.

Hemlock moved her head, forcing her to watch the blood battle. "You know what to say! You can save her! Otherwise," Hemlock moved Sonya's head to make her watch closely, holding her eyelids up. "You'll watch her die!"

Lime had appeared, now holding a throwing knife near the horse and tortoise's Mews necks. "And after my once crush dies, you'll lose these two do the same!" He stated and put the blades closer to the girls' neck. Bailey cried while Esperanza looked at the knife near her neck in fear. They couldn't do anything at all.

"That wasn't even my real power yet!" Mew Mace laughed like a storybook witch. Claudine looked up at the girl who was flying in the air. She felt pain every time she moved. Her blood flowed like a river of crimson over her golden cut dress. Her shorts were starting to get drops of blood on them as the blood from her bleeding stomach flowed onto them as she sat down, waiting for the end. The chains were still around her.

"Game over!" The bird anti Mew flew towards the ferret Mew, her mace at her side. "Ribbon...," Mew Mace started. Shadows started to spring up around the mace, making it have dark flames forming a bird's head. She got her mace ready to hit the last Mew. The flames also started to form dark fiery wings. "Mace Maestro!"

Suddenly, the Mace hit the ground in front of Mew Clove. The girl was thrown back as a giant shadow pulse was created from the impact. Shadows dispersed everywhere and shattered the chain barrier. Claudine was flung past the once Mews and landed on the ground with a blood curling scream.

"CLAUDINE!"

Claudine was showing more blood then skin, creating red stains on the pavement ground. She had her eyes closed, her mouth a tiny bit open. She looked...dead.

Sonya struggled so much, screaming for sanity and crying at what she believed was another lost. The other girls were crying at the loss of her fallen teammate. "Clau…dine…"

Mew Mace flew over to the girl and snatched the pendant off her neck. The transformation ended, leaving behind the girl's original form. There was Claudine, still bleeding, her clothes stained crimson from her blood lose. Her clover key was strangely in her open right hand, not stained by blood and still sparkling.

"She's dead," Mew Mace announced her verdict in an emotionless voice. "I win. Kill them."

Lime smiled and was ready to slit the two Mews he was near. He would have if the white light that appeared didn't blind him. "What the?! Hey, who turned up the lights?!" He yelped.

A pure white light filled the alley way, shocking everyone. Mew Mace was in total shock since she was crouching near Claudine's body as she plucked her pendant off of her. The pendant in her hand was making a piece of the white light. The rest was coming from the clover key and Claudine herself.

"WHAT THE F****** H***!?" Mace screamed out.

What happened next was the biggest shocker since this never happened to any Mew in existence before...

Spanish Translations

Ese chica pájaro de plata tiene sus alas cortadas. - That silver bird girl needs her wings clipped.

Tienes que estar bromeando – You got to be kidding me


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi everyone! First and foremost… I'M SOOO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING CHAPTERS LATELY! Please forgive me! I was just being so lazy and not posting them as I should have been. So sorry… Anyways, this chapter is not the chapter you were expecting. Tis chapter doesn't go to the flash of white light that the last chapter ended with. This is a backstory. This tells the story of one of the Mews to give you some perspective of why things are the way they are. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 16  
Hey! What the?! A backstory?!

_Well, that's life right now Daddy. I can't wait to see you this weekend! _

_Love your feisty little girl,  
Mycelia_

Macy smiled as she finished up her letter. She carefully placed the parchment paper in her special lavender envelopes. She then licked the odd glue on the inside of the envelope and rubbed it down for it to stay flat. Finally, she wrote down the address of the receiver. "There!" She smiled and went to get a stamp from her 'Daddy Drawer'.

"Macy-Lei? Are you there sweet heart?" A sweet voice asked from behind Macy's bedroom door.

Macy turned her head. "Yes mommy?" Macy smiled happily. A lady with grey metal hair tied up in a sloppy ponytail, tired yet kind blue eyes and wore a wrinkled waitress outfit opened the door. Macy ran over and hugged her mother. "Well mom? What is it?"

Her mother laughed softly, her voice sounded like small bell chimes. "I have to go to work now. You ready to go?" She asked her daughter.

Macy nodded. "Yep! Just let me get my bag," she stated. Macy let go of her mother and grabbed her lavender school bag that hung behind her chair. She also snatched up her letter after placing on a stamp on the corner of it. "Hey mom? Can I mail this to dad before we go to work?" She asked nicely. "Please?"

Her mother smiled. "Alright. You really do love you father as much as I do. We'll mail it before I get to work in the bar. Let's go," she put her arm around her daughter as they started to leave their small apartment.

Macy smiled and gentle kissed the letter. _Come back home soon daddy. We miss you…_

{}..{}

"Hey! Pass some more beer over here!" A drunken man called from one of the tables. Macy ignored the man although one of the bar ladies, one of them being her mother, went to give him some. Macy was trying to concentrate, the smell of the beer getting to her head. "Let's see…"

"Well hello there silver! How was your school day today?" A man with white whiskers, brown eyes like that of melted milk chocolate and a kind, gentle smile walked over to Macy. Macy looked up and smiled. The man wore jeans, a brown belt and a red plaid shirt. He looked like an old lumberjack; he was bald and had white whiskers for a beard.

"Hey Mr. Whitman. I'm fine. I'm still handing out with Claudine if you're wondering," Macy smiled. Mr. Whitman was a kind man in his fifty who was like a grandfather to Macy. He always talked to her while her mother worked at the bar. He always made her smile and even when he was drunk, he was still him.

"Well now, that's fine! I'm glad you and your kind little lassie are still good friends!" He gave her a playful shove on the shoulder. "At least you're school's running after that earthquake!"

Macy chuckled a bit. Her school did close down for some time. Her mind wasn't on that though but on Claudine. She always beat up the girl at school and yet always stating she was her best friend to her mom and Mr. Whitman. To her dad though, she stated the whole truth about the situation. He could relate to her more. Especially since he knew it firsthand...

"Hey Mr. Whitman? You still good at math? I was just... Hey dude! Get away from my mom!" Macy yelled and quickly scrambled out of her chair.

Her mother was being held by her wrists by a drunken old fool. Macy's mother was just shocked, struggling a bit to get free. She didn't have a lot of energy due to her working two jobs to get by.

"Now come on sweetheart. Let's just get in a room and," the man slurred to say before Macy punched him in the face. The guy let her mother go, scrambling to stay standing. "What the f-?" He tried to swear.

"Macy-lei!" Her mother gasped at her daughter's actions. She ran over to her daughter's side. "Macy! What do you think you were doing?"

"Look mister, I think it's in your best interest to leave. You had your fun now leave," Macy told the drunk man, avoiding her mother's question. She hated when this happened. Her mother should never be treated like this at all by someone. Since her father couldn't protect her mother, Macy did the dirty work herself.

The man looked up, his face bleeding a bit as he got up. "Oh yeah? Who's going to kick me out? A kid like you?" He spat at her. The man swearing as he went to grab Macy by the collar of her shirt.

Macy frowned. She quickly swung her leg down on him, hitting his head again and driving it into the tiled floor. "Don't mess with a prisoner's child," she said emotionless, her eyes covered up by her bangs. She then looked at her mother. "I-Is your shift done yet mom? I-I want to go home," Macy looked away, wanting to cry. She couldn't believe she said that. About her dad. About her life more so. She couldn't believe she just blurted it out in a bar.

Macy sniffled. She missed her dad. He was in prison at this very moment. He had been there since she was five years old. Now she was fourteen. That was ten years ago. Ten years where he wasn't able to show up for her vocal lessons, couldn't come to her school plays. Ten years were he couldn't come to piano recitals or talk to the teacher about her grades at school. Ten years she missed holding his hand, seeing him smile without it being behind glass. He missed birthdays, outings and seeing her and her mother. That's why she wrote letters to her dad; to tell him about her life even if he couldn't witness it. She missed him a ton.

"Y-Yes, I believe so. Don't forget your books and your bag," the mother tried to keep calm after what happened. She gentle started to pack up her own things as well, getting ready to leave.

Macy nodded, quickly getting her books and bag. Mr. Whitman smiled at her. "Macy, my dear, you really are a fighter!" He smiled and gave her a high five when she passed by.

Macy smiled a bit. "Thanks Mr. Whitman," she said with false happiness. She hated what she just did so much. Funny though; she never felt like that every time she hurt Claudine. She then went to leave the bar after her mother signed out her time card.

Meanwhile, someone was watching Macy's every move. They smiled, liking what they saw. "Well, well, well. Look what we got here... A perfect turntable," the figure smirked, taking another sip of his Five Alive Citrus flavored drink.

{}..{}

After the Sunday church service she was forced to go to, Macy went for a walk in the park. The day was crisp with a soft breeze to blow her short hair in the wind. She smiled to herself, shutting her eyes as she breathed in the air around her.

"Help! Please, anybody!" A voice cried out. Macy opened her eyes. _What?_ She thought at first. She ran over to were the cry for help came from. She stopped when she reached a secluded forest, gasping as she saw a giant worm strangling a boy.

_What the?_ _How can a worm be that big?_ She thought as she ran over. "Don't worry! I'm coming!" She yelled out. She ran over to the worm only to get caught in its slimy body as well. Macy gasped. The worm's slimy body tried to wrap itself around her. She wanted it to stop. _Okay then... Saying 'you're coming' in order to help the person is pointless_, she gulped as the worm started to tighten its body around her.

"Please... Help me...," a boy around her age with lime green hair and elfin ears tried to say. He yelped as he got strangled more by the worm, his head starting to tilt back, stating he had given up.

Macy cried out in agony as the worm got tighter around her too. _I can't let him die! Not like this! I... I..._, she thought. Her heart started to take fight at her inner feelings. Soon, Macy was surrounded in silver light. Her bondage of the worm broke away, stating she was free. Then the most amazing thing happened. Macy was flying in the air.

"What the?" She asked and looked behind her. A pair of avian styled wings were flapping behind her. Her outfit also had changed. From her jeans, black shirt, sneakers and leather jacket, Macy was now wearing a sliver half cut top with only a shoulder strap on its left side. She also wore a silver sideways shirt and half cut boots. Then there was the choker, garter and ugly puffed sleeves that were silver with light grey lace on the sides. She started to look at herself. "What the h*** just happened to me?!" She gasped angrily. She looked at the worm and cracked her knuckles. "Let the elfish boy go or you're never going to go back to the hole you came from," she threatened.

The worm raised its main head and strangely enough bared a set of razor sharp teeth. It squeezed the boy tighter in its grip.

Macy cracked her knuckles. "That's it," she said simply. Then she ran at the worm and kicked it at the side of its face. It tried to bite her back. Macy flew out of the way. _Okay, now what? I'm against a sharp teet baring worm that' holding a boy who's actually kinda cute hostage._ _Now what?_ She thought.

_Listen to the words of your heart, say them and then beat that worm to shreds!_

Macy gulped. The words she was getting from her heart made no sense. She held out her hands, expecting something to happen if she said them.

"Nutmeg Mace!"

Suddenly a silver spiked mace appeared in her open hands. It had a musical bumps like those that make a music box play on the handle and a bass clef on the bottom of the handle.

She smirked to herself. _Awesome...! _She thought and grabbed it with her right hand. She flew at the worm, ready to say the next words that her heart and surprisingly, her soul were telling her.

"Ribbon Mace Maestro!" She yelled out and stabbed the now chain ball part of her mace at the ground.

A giant shadow pulse accrued, causing the paved ground to rip up as well as create an earthquake effect nearby. Even grass that was hit by the impact was now dead and charred black from the force.

The worm vanished and left behind a Chimera jellyfish and a large worm behind. The boy was falling to the ground. Macy flew over and grabbed him before he could hit his head to the ground. Her weapon disappeared as she caught him.

The boy groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He looked up at her, smiling a bit. Macy frowned as she saw him smile. She wasn't some female superhero that saved guys lives. Macy dropped him, causing him to yelp. "Ow! H-Hey! What was," the boy tried to ask as he tried to get up.

Macy grabbed the collar of his shirt, interrupting his words. She got her mace out and held its sharp spikes near his throat. "What happened to me and what was that thing?" She demanded to know the answer.

"I-I don't know what happened to you m-miss but t-that thing was a Chimera animal that the Mews messed with!" The boy confessed. His eyes were wide in shock. "C-Can you put that t-thing away?" He asked.

"Mews? Who are they and what's a Chimera?" She asked. She made her weapon disappear and had a fist ready instead.

The boy gulped. "I-I'll talk over some lunch. I-Is that okay miss?" The neon haired boy asked.

Macy hesitated at first before letting the boy go. "Fine. Only after you tell me how I get rid of this outfit. It's horrendous."

The boy smiled in reply. "I-I'll try my best," he replied. _Gotcha_, he thought inside. He used his worm bait well to lure the birdie to him.

{}..{}

The two had settled to go to a Tim Horton's to eat lunch. The boy, whose name was Lime, had bought the meal. Macy had gotten an everything bagel with cream cheese while Lime went for a citrus lemonade.

"Okay mister Lime, spill it. Leave no stone unturned," Macy told the boy as they say in an uncomfortable booth.

"Alright let me get to the basics. I'm a part of a team that protects the earth from enemies. These Mews though, they want to destroy the earth. We, the Cyliclions, can create Chimeras, creatures we use to help protect the earth. But, these Mews try and capture them. That way, they try and fight us back with our own creations we try to use against them. They are destroying the earth and sometimes, even killing the people on it," Lime explained. "They are heartless, not caring about anyone r anything that stands in their way."

Macy frowned. "So these 'Mews' are trying to destroy earth and you're trying to protect it? I guess that worm Chimera as you call it was altered." She looked at Lime and slammed her fist on the table. "That's just wrong..."

"You were made to be one of them. All of the other Mews know what they are doing but they still do it anyways! They don't care about this planet! You know the truth though. Are you going to fight me and be like them? Will you join me in order to stop them?" Lime held out his hand to Macy.

Macy looked away. "Those girls... You're going to need someone to major butt kick them away. If that's what you're doing," Macy smirked and shook his hand. "I'm in."

Lime smiled at her. "Then welcome to the Cyliclions." Lime sipped his frozen Lemonade. "Anti-Mew Mace..."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone! Last week, I went to my first Anime Con ever! It was so fun! I even saw a cosplayer dressed as Mew Ichigo along with cosplayers. I really hope you like this chapter. I tried to force it to be longer… Enjoy! (P.S. Temashi Magica got its second chapter! Woo hoo!)**

Chapter 17  
Back to the story at hand... (Or the Winner isn't Macy...)

Instead of Claudine, bleeding to dead, there was Mew Clove. Well, not exactly... Instead of holding an axe, she had a sword. The sword's blade was bent to be form in the shape of a treble clef. As for Mew Clove, her outfit was now striped vertically in a black gold pattern. Her outfit was full black now with gold lines to show her original colour. Her hair had also changed from gold to black with gold streaks. The other odd thing was that there was no blood. She was fully healed to perfection.

"Dora...," Sonya said plainly in shock. 'Mew Clove' was starting to stand up. _That weapon, the colour scheme, the key. She's got Dora's abilities and similarities!_ Sonya thought in shock. Everything was almost perfect about her old sister's appearance. She even had bat wings on her back. The only major difference was the gold, ferret look and the body.

"What the? What's going on? YOU'RE DEAD!" Mew Mace screamed out and shuffled back. She thought Claudine was dead. End of story. But now…

Mew Clove just dusted herself off. "What? Eh? W-What's going on?" Claudine looked at herself. "W-What happened to me?!" She asked in her own voice.

"What in Mexico?" Esperanza gasped.

"Claud! You're okay!" Bailey smiled in pure joy. Both girls wanted to hug their not dead friend but they were still a little 'chained up'.

"You're alive. I-I can't believe it," Lime blinked. This had to be impossible…

Hemlock was infuriated. "How on earth are you still alive?! You're dead! I killed you back then!" Hemlock let Sonya's face go and teleported away, only to appear face to face with the Mew. "What trickery is this? How are you here _Mew Pepper_?"

Claudine looked down before she started to laugh in a bit of an evil fashion. It didn't sound like it was her voice though. It sounded almost like Sonya's but a bit cheekier.

"Really Hem? Seriously you purple haired tree. Real legends never die dude," she looked up and smirked. Claudine's eyes chained to a chestnut brown unlike her regular emerald green. "Release my sister and her friends," Claudine ordered, finally getting back to the topic at hand.

Sonya couldn't believe it. "D-Dora... I-It's you," she started to cry in her chains. "Y-You're alive..."

Claudine turned her head and smiled at Sonya. "Hey sis. Don't worry. I'll help you. Just leave it to me."

"SIS?! What?!" Esperanza gasped. "Claudine's your sister?! What happened to Claud?!"

"Since when is Goldilocks the Mew cat's sister?!" Lime asked in shock. "Dora was her sister!"

"Who cares?" Mew Mace intruded. She swung her mace at Claudine, anger showing on her face. "I'll kill her as may times it takes!" She yelled and swung her chain balled mace at her. She gasped when she saw Claudine dodge: by flying.

Aside from her normal ferret ears and tail, she had bat ears and large bat wings along with the ferret tail. It was a show down between a flying mammal and a bird so to speak. A 'bret' and a bird.

Mew Mace made another chain barrier around them to create a battle field for the two to fly in. "What the? How can you fly?!" She asked her. She got her mace ready for another swing at her opponent.

"I'm not this girl you were fighting with moments ago. I'm Dora," 'Claudine' stated. "I'm a bat Mew. I'm no ferret. Look, I won't let you kill my sister and these new Mews. I won't let them die like I did." She put a hand on her chest to try and explain the truth to her.

"Die like you did?! What are you? A phantom?! These guys are destroying the earth! You died trying to kill it!" Mew Mace retorted. She swung her mace at 'Claudine'. "Ribbon..."

Dora sighed and got her sword out. "Ribbon Pepper Pizzcato!" Dora interrupted. Her treble clef sword lit up in an array of colour. The sound of a violin sounded as she slashed the air at Mace.

"Mace Mastreo!" Mew Mace sent her shadow pulse at the Mew, causing a collision of rainbow light and darkness. The forces back fired on each other, sending each girl flying towards the ground after each of them hit the metal barrier.

"Macy!" Lime yelled. He flew over and caught her in midair. "You alright birdie?" He asked her as he held her in her arms.

"That Mew," she spat angrily. She was blushing a bit. _Lime… He's holding me…_, she thought. "I'll kill her…"

'Claudine' gentle flew down to the ground and gently flipped her hair with her hand. She then looked up at Mew Mace. The silver Mew gnashed her teeth and looked away. "Lime, give back the pendants. I lost."

"WHAT?! You didn't lose yet Ma..."

"Yes I did! Do you see her attack? It backfired because hers was stronger. I lost. For now at least… I won't lose again to that phantom next time. She'll be dead for sure," she glared at the black gold mix Mew. The Mew looked blacker now than when the transformation began. In fact, hardly any attribute of Claudine was being shown.

Hemlock spat. He got four arrows out; two of them were blue feathered while the other two were purple. "I can still kill the other ones win or lose!" He stated. He quickly went over to the tied ytogether Esperanza and Bailey.

Esperanza shut her eyes tightly. Bailey screamed and shut her eyes. "Hemlock NO!" Sonya screamed out as Hemlock went to plunge the arrows into the girls. An arm stopped from killing the tortoise and horse Mews though. Claudine's arm.

"No more killing Hemlock," Dora stated, her treble clef sword a centimeter from slicing his throat. "Give back the pendants. You lost." She clenched her teeth a bit. The arrows had been plunged into her skin in order to stop him. The arrows disappeared from his fist as they went into her skin.

"I didn't lose. You did. Take your pendants back. I don't care. As for your little vessel girl, you're killing her," he laughed like a mad man. His eyes were as wide as his cruel smile. "You won't get hurt by these poison arrows but she will."

Dora frowned. She started to feel lightheaded. She only had a minute or so more to stay on the girl's form. Then Claudine would come back. She tried to hold her ground though. She couldn't let the girls die.

Suddenly, three Mew pendants were dropped on the ground. The chains around the girls broke and faded away. "What?" Sonya gasped as her feet touched the ground. Esperanza gasped as she and Bailey fell to the ground. Bailey had landed on her. "Gah! Bailey! That hurt!"

"Sorry Esper… What happened?" Bailey looked up at Sonya."

Sonya looked up to see Macy and Lime teleport away from the sight. Sonya then saw that Hemlock also had teleported away. Dora just stood the alone, her arms by her sides as the arrows dissolved into her skin. Sonya walked over to her sister and hugged her. She started to cry into her shoulder. "Dora...h-how are you here? I-Claudine... How did..."

Dora figure suddenly shattered like pieces of glass as her Mew form ended. Black shards faded into the air until they faded out of sight. Claudine stood in Sonya's hug. Her breathing was quite shallow.

"Claudine! She's back!" Esperanza ran over and joined in on the hug. Bailey hugged the others as well. "Claudini! You're alive!"

"For now. We need to take her to the Diner. She needs medical attention," Sonya stated. "Esperanza, get the pendants. Bailey, get my cell phone from my back pocket and call Andrew."

"Why the diner? Wouldn't a hospital be best?" Esperanza asked as she collected the pendants. "She needs a hospital…"

"We just got attack by aliens. Bring her to the hospital and this story will get out AND our identities will be revealed. We'll get tested on and such. We can't afford that," Sonya explained. She cradled Claudine in her arms. The ferret Mew's eyes were shut, almost like she was sleeping. That's how the blue sleeping arrow took effect. As for the purple ones…

"Let's go then! I just called Mr. Andrew!" Bailey stated as she hit 'end call' on Sonya's iPhone. The older girls nodded and started to follow with Claudine.

In the shadows, hidden from the girls, a figure smirked. In the figure's hand was three keys. One was a heart with ruby gems, another was a diamond with topaz gemstones and the final one was a spade with sapphires on it. "The pawn almost received a fatal move but was saved by a nearby pawn queen. This is getting interesting," the figure smirked and held up the heart key. "One down, five to go..."

{}..{}

The battle was a lost cause. Three of the five Mews had lost their lives to the fight. There were only the twins left; a queen leader and a frail pawn.

"I have to go defeat it Sonya. It's the only way."

"But Dora you'll die! Chloe, Paula and Sawyer have already paid the price by trying to kill that thing! I won't let you go!" A white Mew grabbed onto her twin sister's hand. Her cat tail was puffed up in shock, causing the ribbon on it to cut off circulation near the end of her tail.

"Sonya, there's no other way. I won't let you die out there. Today you are the leader and..."

"I failed! I failed them all! You said we would take turn with us being the pawn but I can't lead! I killed the girls because of my bad leadership! I'm a killer!" The white Mew had tears streaking down her cheeks. Her outfit looked almost pink with the blood that stained her white Mew outfit. "I won't let you go out there and get slaughtered! You'll have to kill me before you go fight that thing!"

_Is she...talking to me? Th-This is Sonya! She looks like she's about to break for this person..._ Claudine was watching this scene from the point of view of this other Mew Sonya was talking to.

"If that's what I have to do..."

Suddenly Sonya was pushed over by the Mew Claudine was seeing this perspective from. Sonya hit the ground hard and yelped as she hit the ground hard. "D-Dora...," Sonya looked up in shock.

A treble clef shaped sword blade was in the black Mew's hand and the blade was inches away from Sonya's face. Sonya was just in utter shock at what the other Mew was doing, especially of what happened next.

"If you interfere in any way, I will cut you down. We are Sonyador; we're dreamers. My job as a follower is to protect the leader at all cost and that's what I'll do," the Mew stated. Claudine was just in shock. _Sonya...her sister just...I-I can't believe this..._

"Take care of yourself...sis..."

"DORA!" Sonya screamed from behind the Mew. The Mew turned away from her cat Mew sister's face. The bat Mew flew up towards the enemy they were facing. Claudine gasped as she saw it. It was a giant spider made out of metal and scissors. The Mew got her sword ready to attack as she battle cried. Then Claudine's vision went crimson red as the memory faded away.

"Forgive...me...Son...ya..."

{}..{}

"She's been unconscious for five days now. We haven't even told her parents about her being unconscious yet!"

"Calm down Sonya. She'll wake up. She... she has to..."

"I'll kill that Mew Macy! I'LL KILL HER!"

"Sonya, please calm down chica. Claudine will wake up soon señorita."

"Claudini! Wake up! Come on!"

"Bailey, screaming at her won't help her wake up."

"But Mr. Matt... Mr. Andrew? Is Claudini dead? Will she never wake up again?"

"No! Of course not! She'll wake up very soon. If it's God's will, she will... Pray that she does. We need all the prayer we can get right now…"


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone… Currently I'm crying for no reason… All because of sad songs… I really hope you like this chapter… They'll be a climactic scene soon…**

Chapter 18  
Claud…

"She'll never wake up... Will she...?" Macy asked Lime. She was wearing a jacket even if it was too warm out for one, along with jeans and sneakers.

Lime sighed. "The poison will kill her unless she gets the antidote cure," Lime looked at the ground. The two were sitting under a beautiful cherry blossom tree in the park. Lime was wearing his usual attire despise the looks he got from people.

"You know, I've always been jealous of that girl," Macy chuckled, smiling a bit. "She's always happy, faking a smile as I see it, at school. No matter how much I hurt her, she gets back up again and still smiles! I can't understand that girl!" Macy dented her fist into the dirt.

"Now why would that get you so...agitated? Like, so what? She's a smiler. End of story," Lime stated. "Why does that bug you?"

"I-I want that... I want that smile she has. I just want to know why she has it though! It makes no sense! Is she just naturally happy go lucky? I don't get it!" Macy stated. She tried to calm her breath. "Sorry about telling you all my problems..."

"Macy, did you really want to kill her?" Lime looked at her. "Y-You just strike me as the type to punch and hit a person. You don't look like the type to kill a person," he told her. He couldn't understand her current state.

"You know, I can't understand why but... I sometimes wish I could blame my dad for wanting to kill. But...I can't. He never did that. He was framed for that..."

"Framed? What?" Lime asked in confusion. "Where's your dad?"

Macy paused, tears forming, she looked down, her hair shading her blue eyes. "Prison. H-He missed ten years of my life for being falsely accused of murdering a person. I-I write letters to him every week. I write them throughout the week, faking some my words most the times," Macy sniffled. She looked like she was going to...cry. "I even lie that Claudine's my best friend and we have...have...the best of fun... I'm such a liar!" She started to cry for real.

Lime just looked at her in shock. He never thought Macy could cry. She just seemed like the type to never cry. Lime started to feel the need to cry too. "My sister's in federal prison."

"W-Wait what?"

"She...She got kidnapped so I could join the army. They forced me too. They forced me to train in the military while my sister was either getting hurt or rotting in a cell. I-It all my fault too," Lime started to cry as well.

Macy looked at him. "Wow, we look so awesome right now!" She said sarcastically, crying even more.

Lime nodded, tears leaking out of his eyes. "Yeah, we're such heartless people..."

"I don't want Claudine to die! I-I can't stand not having a person to hurt! I-I kind of want to be her friend..."

"Then I'll try and get the antidote from Hemlock. I'll make sure the girl Mew wakes up," Lime told Macy. He took her hands in his. She looked so emotional. He saw a glimpse of Lemon in her; tears streaming from her light green eyes, smiling despite the pain. He wanted her back so badly…

Macy blushed. "R-Really? Won't he get mad?" She sniffled to ask.

"Well, if it means that I can make you happy...I'll do it," Lime tried to smile.

"Why? Why do you care if I'm happy? So what?" Macy started to come back to her original self. "I can do it myself if I must!"

"Be-Because... Because I...," he stammered. He suddenly forced her down onto the grass, holding her wrists down as he went over top of her.

"Lime! What the..."

Lime stopped Macy in midsentence by kissing her. Macy blushed, her eyes wide in shock. She slowly closed them again, trying to kiss him back. His lips really did taste bittersweet like a real lime.

Line slowly stopped the kiss. "I-I love you Macy..., he told her, tears falling from his cheeks to her face.

Macy smiled lightly, looking at Lime. "I-I love you too...," she stated. "I love you Lime."

Lime smiled happily. "I'm so glad! Macy, I-I'm so happy right now and yet I was just crying like a sad dude."

"S-Same here! Except like a sad girl that got broken up with," Macy laughed a bit. The two started to kiss again, this time with Macy's wrist being free. Lime knew what he had to do though. He had to save a Mew's life just so his new 'girlfriend' could have a punching bag...

{}..{}

"Okay girls! Let's take it from the top!"

Esperanza nodded along with the rest of her dance troupe. She got back to her starting position. She had small droplets of sweat running down her forehead. She seemed to be the only one pouring out her heart and soul into this particular dance.

Soon, the music started to play again and the dance began. Esperanza and the rest of the dancers moved in unison. Some of the dancers were having a few hiccups in remembering the timing and some mess ups on the sequence moves. Esperanza did her best to get every move corrected to perfection.

Esperanza's mind wasn't on the song though. It was on what had happened a few days ago. Claudine had become some sort of awesome Mew that made her not act like herself. But now...

Esperanza was crying as she danced. She was told yesterday that Claudine wasn't just unconscious, she was dying. Her body was slowly deteriorating until she would be nothing but a shell. The news was told to them yesterday. None of them believed it at first but it was the truth.

_"Girls, we have some news. A-And it's not good..."_

_"Andrew, what is it?" Sonya asked. She stood up from where she was in a booth. _

_"Claudine... S-She might last the week. Even if we get an antidote from Hemlock, she might have too much vital damage. We're keeping her stable and...," Andrew stammered to say the words. _

_"So she's going to die?! B-But she can't! She saved our lives! She can't die! I won't allow this señor!" Esperanza stated. _Tears were pouring down her cheeks just as they were now during the dance.

_Claudine... I promised that we'd have a sleepover at my house. I-I can't do that now... She's probably dead right now! _

Esperanza collapsed onto her knees, crying at full force now. The other dancers looked at her in a bit of worry. The dancer teacher walked over to her, and then knelt down beside her. "Esperanza dear? Are you al-"

"NO! S-She... I...," she cried even more. Her tears broke onto the wooden floor. The girls all crowded around as she cried. This was terrible. This was worse than what happened back in Mexico in Esperanza's opinion. Well, maybe not that much. She couldn't believe Claudine was dying. Claudine's parents didn't even know where she was or what was happening! They put missing signs all over the city! But that would't help.

All Esperanza could do was cry. Cry out to God for a miracle to occur. Cry to pray that Claudine would live.

{}..{}

"I can't believe you Dora! You acted so stupid! Claudine is going to die now! And for what reason? You took two, not one, poison arrows! You should have kicked him in the stomach!" Sawyer yelled at Dora.

Dora didn't respond. In fact, she looked sick. She was faded. Her completion was pale, her black Mew outfit almost looked grey.

"I...I know I am... I...I sorry," she said hoarsely. "I didn't mean to... But... I can't...do anything about...this now..."

"Whoa... Dora you look really ill. This isn't like you. You need to sit down," Sawyer went over to her, now full of concern.

"I-I'm... I'm...," Dora tried to say before she fell back. Sawyer caught her friend in her arms. "Dora! No, you can die! We're already dead but I mean leave me to fully go to heaven! Please!" Sawyer begged Dora. She gently laid her friend on the floor. She had to do something. She couldn't let the apprentice and the girl's pawn/queen teacher, Dora, just dies. She had to do something. She had to move her apprentice or else...

{}..{}

Sonya was at the graveyard. She was standing near four gravestones, fresh flowers placed in the tiny flower pots near them. Each of them was similar to the colour of their Mew outfits or they reflected the girls' past personalities. Checker board roses created especially for Dora, orange blossoms for Paula, tiny blue irises for Chloe and red hummingbird flowers for Sawyer. Each pot was painted with poppies to symbolize that they were soldiers to protect the earth. Their graves read:

Dora Salvor, loving daughter and twin sister.

Paula De Luca, a wonderful daughter and older sister.

Chloe Carter, a sweet girl with a vast sea of imagination.

Sawyer Tomson, a feisty child filled with God's fire.

Sonya knelt down near the graves. "H-Hey girls. I-I know I should have been with you right beside Dora but turns out I'm still alive. Well, right now I need your help. One of the newbies is dying. She might join you all if something isn't done. I-I just don't know what to do!" Sonya started to cry. Her tears hit the grass beneath her feet, giving a source of life to the dying grass.

"She's dying and we all know it! We have no antidote to give her because Hemlock owns it and only him! Oh God, please...please don't let her die!" She cried with her tears raining down her cheeks more. That's the only thing she could basically do.

"Sonya? What are you doing here?"

Sonya turned her head and saw Bailey. Sonya blinked. "W-What are you doing her? Did someone you know die?"

Bailey shook her head. She was dressed in green as usual and was wearing a turtle shaped purse. "I was going to see the pets at the pet shop near here. This is a shortcut," she stated. She walked closer to Sonya. "Is that..."

"Yeah. That's their graves. I miss them a lot. I came to visit them," she tried to wipe her tears out of her eyes. "I should have been with them..."

"Well, if you ask me, that's a good thing that you're not," Bailey smiled and sat beside Sonya. "Otherwise, I wouldn't have met you! You're great! I got new older sisters!" She giggled.

Sonya showed a tiny smile. She did make a difference by surviving. But would her friends and sister's deaths lead to making a similar different now?

Bailey looked at the tombstones. "You know I looked up to them. You too. You were my heroes. Now... It seems I'm my own hero. I'm a Mew now too," she smiled softly.

"You know, before their deaths, we all went to watch 'Rise of the Guardians' in theaters. We loved it so much! It was a great movie. At the end, there was a saying that the children were the protectors of the guardians and in return, the guardians protected them. You were like that for us. We protected you and now, you protect others too," Sonya said softly. "You're like Chloe. She was childish at heart and, if you want to know a secret," Sonya went closer to Bailey's ear. "She wanted to use CC to film our fights."

"Really?! I want to do that! Then I could but it on my website! This will be so fun!" Bailey giggled. "But... Claudine... C-Can we pray that she'll get well?" She asked. "They're no point in filming if not everyone is her to fight…"

Sonya blinked for a second. All this time, she hadn't thought about that. She held Bailey's hands and smiled. "Of course we can. You want to start?" She asked. It was amazing that Bailey knew to pray in times like this. Sonya herself had been drifting a lot due to her teammates' deaths.

Bailey smiled and went down on her knees. She closed her eyes. "Dear God..."


End file.
